


Can We Ever Love Again?

by justgowithit25



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgowithit25/pseuds/justgowithit25
Summary: This takes place right after (1x06) of Legacies. I know I'm late to the party. lol This is just my take on what could have happened once Josie returned from Europe. Basically everything after episode 1x06 hasn't happened yet.   Let me know what you think or if I should continue!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction on this website. I am loving Josie and Penelope's relationship but don't think they have nearly enough development or screen time. So I decided I would start writing a story about their relationship! Let me know if I should continue or not!

When Josie returned from Europe after visiting her mother, she knew that a conversation with Penelope would be waiting. She wasn’t sure what that kiss meant, but she also didn’t know how to explain it to Penelope. 

She got back to her room and dropped her suitcase next to her bed. She hears Lizzie down the hall and sighs before sitting down. She decides to just take it easy and have that conversation with Penelope tomorrow. 

After a few minutes Lizzie comes in. “What are you doing?” She asks Josie who is laying on her bed.

“Going to bed. I’m pretty jet lagged from our flight and just want to sleep.” Josie half tells the truth.

“So, no thoughts about the evil one.” Lizzie remembers their conversations in Europe and knows that Penelope has been weighing on Josie’s mind even if she doesn’t want to admit it.

“um… no.” Josie looks to Lizzie but then looks away knowing she can see right through her.

“Sure Josie. I can see it written all over your face. You know she is just going to ruin you again if you let her.” Lizzie continues.

Josie knows that the kiss was at the wrong time, but she would be lying if she didn’t admit to herself that she wanted it too. Of course she wouldn’t tell Lizzie that.

“I’m going to bed Lizzie, I am done having these conversations for the night and the foreseeable future.” Josie turns over in bed and sighs. She knows Lizzie doesn’t understand her relationship with Penelope and doesn’t ever think she will. Josie tries to drift off to sleep not thinking about what lies ahead. 

The next day Josie heads to class with Lizzie. As she makes it to the door, she hears someone behind her. “I guess you made it back in town.” Lizzie turns around and looks at Penelope and rolls her eyes before going into class as Josie turns around and finally looks at her. 

“Yeah got in pretty late last night and was pretty tired from the flight.” Josie says as calmly as she can looking at Penelope seeing her for the first time in 3 weeks. 

Josie stares at her for a second and then looks away. “Well I need to get to class so.” Josie says as she starts to turn around. 

Penelope puts her hand on Josie’s wrist to stop her. “Wait.” Josie stops and looks up.

“Look can we talk about the other night?” Penelope asks knowing that she sounds vulnerable.

“Not now Penelope.” Josie looks around seeing all the students walking by.

“How about we meet up tonight after our classes by the woods.” Josie tells Penelope. 

Penelope gives Josie a soft smile. “Okay, yeah I’ll meet you tonight.” Penelope looks at Josie one more time before turning around and leaving.

Josie heads into class and goes to sit by Lizzie. “What did she want?” Lizzie whispers not wanting to draw attention to them.

“Nothing.” Josie doesn’t want to really get Lizzie involved in this conversation. 

Lizzie gives Josie a questioning look but turns back towards the teacher not saying anything else. 

* * *

That night Josie paces her bedroom trying to figure out how this conversation is going to go with Penelope. She doesn’t even know what she is going to say or what Penelope is going to say.

Once she gets up enough courage she heads to the woods. After walking for a while, she sees Penelope standing under their tree looking just as nervous as Josie feels. 

Penelope must have heard Josie’s footsteps and turns towards her. “Hey Jo Jo.” Penelope smiles as Josie steps closer.

Josie nods towards Penelope feeling even more nervous as she looks at Penelope. She pauses for a second before speaking “So what did you want to talk about?” Josie asks as she stares at Penelope with her guard up. 

“You know what I want to talk about Josie.” Penelope says point blank knowing full well that Josie understands why she wanted to meet up with her.

“You kissed me Penelope.” Josie just lays it out there. 

“You kissed me back Josie if you don’t remember.” Penelope isn’t going to just stand and act like the feeling wasn’t mutual. They need to stop this come here pull away trip they have been on. 

“It was a lapse in judgement. All my emotions from that day just made me do something that I shouldn’t have done.” Josie tells Penelope trying to convince herself.

“Josie, I understand if you want to deny your feelings and hide from this, but you wanted that kiss just as much as I did.” Penelope tries to take a step closer to Josie, but Josie just takes a step back.

“You broke my heart! You dumped me! You didn’t want to be in a relationship with me and then you go and kiss me like everything will be okay?! It doesn’t work that way Penelope!” Josie says as she tries not to let her emotions get the best of her but is failing miserably.  
Penelope can hear the hurt in her voice and hates that she is the cause of that. She thinks carefully about what she is going to say next because Josie is so emotional. 

“You’re right. I did do those things and it was awful the way that everything ended, but I’m not the only one at fault Josie. You know Lizzie was a big problem in our relationship, and I tried to get you to see it, but you wouldn’t. So I thought the only thing I could do was let you go.” Penelope looks to Josie not knowing how she will react to that statement. 

Josie looks at Penelope trying to hold it together, but also understanding that she has had time to reflect on their relationship. “The way that you broke up with me was the problem. I loved you and one day you just tell me it’s over without explaining anything.” Josie tries to wipe her tears that are beginning to fall. 

“I couldn’t take it anymore Josie. It was always Lizzie this and Lizzie that and every time I wanted us to come first it never happened. I just couldn’t do it anymore.” Penelope is being more honest than what she was before their break up.

“I know that it was hard for you, but she is my twin Penelope. What was I supposed to do, just let her suffer?” Josie wants to finally understand why they broke up in the first place.

“I know that you love your sister, and I never would ask you to not be there for her. I was just asking for it not to be for every little thing that she found traumatizing. You never put us first, and I wanted you to put yourself first at least. I wish that there was more of a balance in our relationship, and maybe you didn’t see it as bad as I did. You had to have seen how our relationship was changing. I just don’t know what else I’m supposed to say.” Penelope is glad she told Josie the whole truth but is afraid of how she will react to it.

“I have had time to reflect on our relationship and I see that maybe I wasn’t showing you how much I loved you and I know that I have some of the blame, but we could have worked through it. Instead you just break up with me and give the excuse that I need to be more independent. I mean why Penelope, we could have figured it out together.” Josie is visibly upset at the situation and only glad that they are talking instead of avoiding each other. 

“Josie, the only way you were going to become more independent was if I broke up with you. I know it sounds stupid, but I had to let you go. In my mind the only way that you would reach your full potential is if I wasn’t by your side.” Penelope sees there is no point of denying anything anymore specially since she is having a hard time with this decision she made. 

“How do you know what I needed Penelope! I needed you by my side and there for me. You were the person I would go to when I had no one else I could talk too. You were helping me, but you decided on your own that I needed to be more independent? That we couldn’t have figured it out together?” Josie expresses all of her build up of anger she has had since the breakup.

“That is what made since to me Josie. Was it the right decision? At the time I thought it was but now I don’t know. I wish we could have had this conversation while we were together.” Penelope looks at Josie and sees her tear stained cheeks and only wants to pull her in and make her pain go away. 

There is a long pause before Josie speaks again. “Me too.” Josie whispers not able to look Penelope in the eyes.

Penelope decides to just take one step closer and when Josie doesn’t step back, she continues. “I’m sorry Josie. I just miss you and what we had..”

“You don’t get to say that.” Josie doesn’t want to hear how she is missed because she wouldn’t have broken up with her in the first place.

“I have to earn your trust back, I get it, but I just want to be your friend and not going around avoiding or hating each other.” Penelope wants more but knows they have a long way to go before things are fixed. 

Josie composes herself before speaking again. “I hate it too.” Josie whispers as she looks at Penelope with softer eyes. “But I’m not jumping back into anything with what happened. I don’t want to hate you or avoid you anymore but all I can offer is friendship. I am still so broken from what you did.” Josie isn’t sure if she should admit this, but she is feeling so vulnerable and knows that Penelope is also in a vulnerable place with her. 

“Okay, that is all I can ask. I think being friends again will be good for us.” Penelope says as she stares at Josie with care and sees Josie looking right back at her.

Josie just nods feeling a weight lifted off her shoulders. She never wanted to hate Penelope but didn’t know how to just be friends either. After this conversation though she thinks that it may be easier than she thought. 

“Can I first start by walking you back to your room?” Penelope asks with a slight smirk on her face.

“Sure.” Josie says just above a whisper as Penelope allows her to go first. The walk back is silent after that heavy conversation. 

Once they get to the dorms Josie stops and so does Penelope. “Thanks for walking me back.” Josie turns towards Penelope one last time.

“Anytime. And thanks for talking with me. Goodnight Josie.” Penelope says lingering a little longer than necessary. 

“Goodnight Penelope.” Josie pauses before turning back towards her door and heading inside. Once she closes it, she leans against it and sighs. 

“Where have you been?” Josie hears from inside of her room.

She jumps from the noise and looks over to see Lizzie sitting on her bed. “You scared me Lizzie. Why are you sitting in the dark?” Josie questions as she moves closer into the room.

“That isn’t what I asked Josie, I can only think of one person that you would be talking to this late at night.” Lizzie starts to stand moving closer towards Josie.

Josie looks towards Lizzie feeling the tension in just these few seconds. “I wasn’t anywhere Lizzie, but I’m tired now and want to go to bed.” Josie tries to walk past Lizzie but Lizzie steps in front of her.

“When she breaks your heart again don’t come running back to me.” Lizzie angrily walks past Josie heading to her own bed.

Josie stares at the ground swallowing loudly before she makes it to her bed. She knows that she is taking a risk by trying to become friends with Penelope again, but it is a risk that she is willing to take.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is more about how Josie and Penelope take one step forward but then two steps back because of all the people interfering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and update at least once a week. Tried rewriting this chapter a few times, but hopefully the next one will help explain things better.

Josie would have to say that being cordial with Penelope this last week has been a lot easier than she anticipated. Getting back to being friendly sort of scares Josie as well. They broke up for a reason and now she has to navigate this new territory that they have found themselves in. 

Her and Lizzie have sort of put the whole Penelope decision behind them for now. Josie doesn’t mention to Lizzie who she hangs out with or when she sees Penelope because she knows that it’s just going to create a bigger rift in their relationship. 

Josie is walking down the hall to the dining area. She looks around and doesn’t see Penelope, so she goes to get her breakfast and sits down. Once she is settled, she starts eating and reading her spell book before her big test. After some time, someone walks up to her.

“Hey mind if I join you?” Josie hears as she looks up and sees Penelope staring back at her with a smile.

“Hey. Yeah of course.” Josie says closing her book and moving it to the side so that Penelope has some space. 

“Thanks.” Penelope sits down next to her and starts to eat as well. “You studying for your big test today?” Penelope asks as she takes another bite of her food. 

“Yeah. I’m kind of nervous about it, which is unlike me because I know these spells.” Josie says honestly.

“You are always good at this kind of stuff. I mean, I remember our study sessions because I couldn’t remember half the spells we worked in class.” Penelope smiles remembering what their study sessions really involved. 

Josie’s cheeks start to turn red from the memories that are flowing back as well. She starts to get nervous not knowing what she is going to say so she abruptly gets up gathering her things ready to leave.

“You’re leaving already.” Penelope asks confused.

“Um yeah, I forgot I need to um help Lizzie with something before my test.” Josie tries to come up with some type of excuse before turning and leaving.

“Bye.” Penelope tries saying but Josie isn’t really listening. Josie hates the fact that she still can’t handle being around Penelope and have a meaningful conversation. She is afraid she is going to fall back into Penelope and then get her heart broken again. So just because she is being cordial doesn’t mean she is letting her guard down fully. 

Once Josie is out of the dining area, she lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She heads to class even though she has plenty of time before her test. 

“Hey Josie?!” MG starts running towards her. 

Josie turns around towards him and stops. “Hey MG.” Josie smiles looking at one of her best friends. 

“Where you headed?” MG asks as they continue walking down the hall.

“I have that major test today, so I was just going to get their early.” Josie continues towards her class.

“I’ve seen you hanging out with Penelope a lot more what’s up with that?” MG was there for Josie and saw what she went through when her and Penelope broke up and it wasn’t good.

“Yeah um we sort of had a conversation about a week ago and talked some things out.” Josie doesn’t want to go into too much detail about what they discussed.

“Are you sure that’s a good decision. I mean it took you a long time to get to a good place after…you know.” MG doesn’t want to lecture his good friend but doesn’t want Josie to spiral again. 

“I get it MG I do. I mean Lizzie was saying the same thing, but I think this is a decision that I have to make on my own.” Josie glances over to MG and continues walking.  
“I mean Josie think about it..” MG starts to say. 

Josie stops walking and turns towards him. “I think this is my decision to make MG. I get that you are concerned but it isn’t your place to tell me if I should or shouldn’t talk to her.” Josie raises her voice getting tired of everyone telling her that she is making a stupid decision. 

“Okay, okay. You’re right, you know what you need.” MG backs down feeling that Josie needs to figure this out on her own. 

Josie just continues walking as MG follows beside her. “Well I’ll let you get to class, and I’ll see you later this week.” MG smiles at Josie who gives him a nod before entering her classroom. 

Josie takes her test and feels pretty good about it and always wonders why she always doubts herself before all her tests. She gets up turns it in and starts to walk out. When she exists, she looks up and sees Penelope leaning against one of the doors across the hall. 

When Penelope sees Josie leave the classroom, she makes her way over to her. “So how did your test go?” Penelope asks smiling at Josie.

“It went well, I think I aced it.” Josie smiles back before continuing. “What are you doing out here though?” Josie questions.

“Oh I figured you would be done soon so I just decided to wait for you. I thought we could hangout some before your next class.” Penelope suggests knowing that their conversation was ended abruptly earlier that morning. 

Josie thinks about what she talked to MG about earlier. She knows that it is her decision to make and she wants to hangout with Penelope. 

“Actually, that sounds great.” Josie smiles towards Penelope as Penelope smiles back.

They make their way to the commons and sit down at a table nearby. There are students everywhere since it is the middle of the day. 

“Did you hear about that party that is happening on Friday?” Penelope asks Josie as they sit across from each other.

“Yeah, I think Lizzie was talking about it yesterday.” Josie isn’t sure what Penelope is getting at.

“Are you going?” Penelope asks with nervousness in her voice.

“I’m not sure if I’m up for it.” Josie looks at Penelope and then looks away.

“I was wondering if you would like to go with me. I mean you know as friends since we are trying that.” Josie is surprised by how nervous Penelope is about asking her. 

“I guess I could go for a little bit.” Josie thinks it may be okay if they are surrounded by a bunch of people and she isn’t left alone because she isn’t sure what she would do. 

“Great. Do you want to meet there, or could I meet you at your room and we could go together?” Penelope doesn’t want to push her limits but wants to take her opportunities when she can. 

“I think Lizzie is going to want me to go with her.” Josie hesitates because she knows how Penelope and Lizzie feel about each other.

“It’s fine Josie. I can just meet you there. How about 8? I can meet you by the lake?” Penelope is genuinely just happy that Josie wants to hang out with her.  
“That sounds good.” Josie smiles happy that Penelope isn’t making a big deal about this. 

* * *

“How do I look?” Lizzie asks Josie as she makes her way from in front of the mirror. “I know, I’m thinking I need to change shoes these won’t work.” Lizzie continues as she heads to her closet.

Josie doesn’t even get a chance to respond before Lizzie is gone again. Josie never was one for these parties but knowing she would be spending time with Penelope lifted her spirits some. 

Lizzie finally was ready, and they headed to the party. Once they got there, Lizzie went with her own friends while Josie went to wait by the lake.

She didn’t have to wait long before seeing Penelope walk up. “Hey.” Josie smiles as Penelope gets closer.

“Hey am I late?” Penelope asks as she walks closer to where Josie is standing. 

“No, I’m actually early for a change. Lizzie was meeting somebody I think.” Josie looks to Penelope then looks away.

“Shocking that she was on time, she usually wants to make an entrance.” Penelope jokes. 

There is a silence for a few seconds before Josie speaks up. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Josie asks as she looks out onto the lake.

“Yes beautiful.” Penelope responds while looking at Josie. She is trying to be as discreet as possible, but since they just started talking again Penelope wants to take in as much of Josie as she can. 

“Remember when we would come out here after hours when it was so quiet. You became a rebel for once.” Penelope laughs as Josie starts to laugh along with her.

“It was the highlight of my night. I felt so sneaky coming out here with you, then getting back in was always a challenge especially with Lizzie always there.” Josie thinks about how well they would get along with each other. 

“I know, but because we didn’t do it all the time, we had a better chance of not being caught.” Penelope wishes they could just go back to the way things were before things got complicated.

“You want to head back to the party?” Penelope asks.

“Yeah sure.” Josie turns and walks with Penelope a little closer than she should. 

They make it back to the party and sit down on a log. They are surrounded by people having a good time and enjoying themselves. 

“Have you talked with MG lately?” Penelope asks Josie.

“Yeah I talked to him yesterday before my test actually. Why?” Josie asks.

“You know how he’s hung up on Lizzie and I mean I don’t see it. Not trying to be mean or anything.” MG has become one of her closest friends since her breakup with Josie.

“I try talking to him about it, but I don’t want to hurt his feelings. I don’t know how else to tell him that Lizzie just isn’t interested right now.” Josie wishes her friend would be more understanding about how Lizzie can be.

Josie and Penelope talk for a little longer before Penelope turns towards her. 

“You want me to go get you something to drink?” Penelope asks as she gets up from where they are sitting.

“Sure, just a water though please.” Josie smiles at Penelope as she starts to walk off.

Penelope is making her way to where the drinks are when she is stopped by someone in front of her.

“What do you think you are doing with Josie?” Lizzie asks with anger in her eyes.

“What does it matter to you?” Penelope starts to walk past Lizzie, but she steps in front of her.

“You don’t need to be around her, you have already made a mess of the situation and no one needs you around.” Lizzie doesn’t hide the fact that her and Penelope never really got along.

“It has nothing to do with you Lizzie. This is something between Josie and I. Why don’t you worry about your own relationships.” Penelope is tired of Lizzie always saying what she wants. 

“You ruined her. You don’t need to weasel your way back into her life now. She was finally getting over you.” Lizzie is clearly upset with Penelope. 

Penelope looks away knowing that her break up with Josie was horrible, but it isn’t because of what everyone thinks. “You don’t know the full story and I don’t feel like I need to give it too you. Josie can be friends with me again if she wants, it isn’t your decision to make, even though we know how badly you want it to be.” Penelope will never feel the need to tell Lizzie what is going on. 

“You were never good enough for her, you still aren’t. Anyone would be better than you, don’t think I won’t be watching you now.” Lizzie really can’t stand Penelope.

“You can say what you want Lizzie, you are just bitter because Josie wants to hangout with me again and you can’t do anything about it.” Penelope smirks. 

“I may not be able to, but he can.” Lizzie smiles as she looks past Penelope. 

Penelope looks behind her and sees Josie laughing at something that Rafael said sitting a little too close.

“You didn’t notice how much time they’ve been spending together? What did you think she would just wait around for you?” Lizzie laughs sarcastically. “Too bad you were too late right. She doesn’t need you.” Lizzie says as she brushes past Penelope bumping her in the process.

Penelope looks at Josie as her blood boils with jealousy. She knows she doesn’t have a right to be jealous, but she can’t help this feeling. Has she really moved on? Penelope sighs and just decides to head back to the dorms. Maybe Lizzie is right, and Josie is better off without her.

Josie starts looking around trying to find an out from talking with Rafael. He just showed up out of nowhere even though Josie said numerous times she was waiting for someone.  
“Josie? Josie? Are you listening?” Rafael asks.

“Yeah it’s just Penelope was just getting us drinks and she isn’t back yet. She should have been back by now. I think it would be best if I went to go look for her.” Josie gets up quickly trying to find Penelope.

She stops a few people before reaching MG. “Hey have you seen Penelope?” 

“I saw her heading back to the dorms about 5 minutes ago. Why?” MG looks at Josie concerned.

“She was supposed to be hanging out with me, but I guess she found someone else to hangout with.” Josie is irritated because she should have known this would be something Penelope would do.

Josie heads back to the dorms because the whole reason she went out was to hangout with Penelope. She texts Lizzie telling her she is going to bed and heads towards her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this before 1x14, which by the way was a great episode. I have all the hope that Penelope will return next season because if she doesn't that would be a big mistake on there part. Hope you enjoy!

When Josie gets back to the dorms, she sees someone sitting by the fireplace in the commons area. For some reason she was drawn to them and wanted to see what they were doing. As she walked closer, she noticed it was Penelope.

She was curious as to why she was back at the dorms alone and left her high and dry.

“Seems this was more interesting than hanging out with me.” Penelope quickly turns towards Josie not knowing that anyone was there.

“I’m surprised you made your way back here so quickly. Figured you were occupied with wolf boy for the rest of the night.” Penelope is cold and Josie can see her walls building back up.

“What are you talking about?” Josie asks confused.  
“I saw you talking with Rafael. If you had moved on and were interested in someone else, I wish you would have told me. Instead I had to hear it from Lizzie, which of course she is happy about because it isn’t me that you are talking too.” Penelope finally stands and faces Josie.

“Rafael came over to talk to me. I don’t hang out with Rafael actually, and I was trying to find you and was wondering where you were.” Josie doesn’t feel like she should have to explain herself.

“What do you mean you don’t hang out with him?” Penelope is now the one confused. 

“I don’t. I’m not interested in anyone else Penelope, I’m still hung up on you.” Josie says honestly. 

“Lizzie stopped me on my way to get us drinks and insisted that you and him were a thing. I just saw you with him and couldn’t handle it, so I thought best if I left than confront him. I should have known lizzie would lie about this.” Penelope is angry at herself for believing Lizzie so easily.

“Why would you believe her though Penelope? It isn’t hard to see that you and her don’t get along and you would trust her over what you have seen with me?” Josie seems hurt by the fact that Penelope would give up so easily. 

“It isn’t that I don’t trust you Josie. It’s that all I saw was him sitting close to you and you there and my mind went somewhere else. I don’t have a right to be upset, but I am. I was so hurt thinking that you had moved on. I don’t want you to move on.” Penelope can’t not say what is on her mind and how much she wants Josie back. Penelope thinks about taking a step forward but decides to stay in her spot. 

Josie looks at Penelope genuinely and can see how vulnerable she is. She walks closer to Penelope, so she is standing right in front of her. 

“We need to figure this out. I want to try again with you Penelope, I really do. I just keep going back to how we broke up and why we broke up and there really isn’t anything different now.” Josie needs to be honest with Penelope if they were to think about trying this again.

“But it is different. I thought I was doing the right thing by breaking up with you but being without you this past year has made me realize that wasn’t the right decision. I think we have a better understanding of why we didn’t work the first time. If we agree to work on those things from before then I think it could work.” Penelope knows this is her one shot to get Josie back and she will do everything to make this right. 

“I can’t not be there for Lizzie. I know that was one of the main reasons we broke up in the first place.” Josie knows that her sister is the main reason they didn’t make it. 

“Maybe we can agree that you try to prioritize your time. Spend time with Lizzie, spend time with me and then make time for yourself. I know that you will spend time with Lizzie and Lizzie will always be there, but I think if when we are together you make us the priority it would be different.” Penelope understands she needs her sister, but she doesn’t want Josie to forget herself in the process. 

Josie started to realize after their breakup that she did spend a lot of time with Lizzie and when she was with Penelope, she wasn’t with her the way she should have been. 

“Okay. You’re right, I need to make us a priority if we try this again, but you have to be compromising as well and try with my sister.” Josie tells Penelope.

Penelope smiles at Josie. “I will, I promise, I don’t want to lose you again.”

“You have to promise me Penelope that you won’t make a decision that involves the both of us, by yourself. We have to communicate and talk about issues or problems that we may be having. I can’t take another break up like the one before.” Josie has tears in her eyes because of how emotional this situation is. 

Penelope steps closer to Josie and lifts her chin gently. “I promise you Josie that if anything is bothering me, I will not leave the situation without talking with you.”  
Josie nods and smiles at Penelope as Penelope puts both hands on the sides of her cheeks and pulls Josie in for a passionate kiss. 

Josie kisses back with just as much passion as she squeezes Penelope’s hips and pulls her closer. After kissing for a while, they break apart for air but keep their foreheads pressed against one another. 

“I’ve missed you. I’ve missed this.” Penelope whispers afraid this is all a dream.

“Me too.” Josie smiles and leans back slightly still holding onto Penelope’s waist.

“Where do we go from here?” Josie asks.

“I think we just take things slow. We know where we both stand, we know what didn’t work last time and I think with us starting off with honesty everything will work out.” Penelope doesn’t want to over think their situation, but knows Josie wants to be reassured about her decision. 

“What do we do about Lizzie?” Josie knows this will be an issue. 

“I say we cross that bridge when it comes.” Penelope smiles at Josie as she smiles back. Penelope leans in to give Josie a few pecks before pulling away.

“What do you want to do for the rest of the night?” Penelope asks. 

“How about we go down to the lake?” Josie suggests.

“Sure, but you aren’t afraid we won’t run into your sister or anyone else.” Penelope asks. 

“I think we’ll be fine, no one was really paying attention the last time we went down there.” Josie starts to walk out of the commons area outside hearing the music coming from the woods. Penelope walks next to her brushing her hand against Josie as they stand side by side.

Penelope looks over towards Josie and smiles before slowly sliding her hand into Josie’s and intertwines their fingers. She will never forget how well their hands fit together or how comfortable they are with each other. 

Josie graciously intertwines her fingers with Penelope and smiles towards her before looking ahead. 

“I’m glad I can just hold your hand without asking.” Penelope always would want to be around Josie, and it pained her when she couldn’t just hold her hand.  
“Me too.” Josie squeezes Penelope’s hand to reassure her that she feels the same way.

They finally make it to the lake and sit down next to each other. 

“What do you think people will say tomorrow when they see us together?” Josie asks Penelope as she looks out onto the lake.

“They will probably say about time.” Penelope laughs and looks over to Josie.

Josie laughs along with her. “I can see some people being happy about it, but some not so much.” Penelope knows the exact people that may not be happy about the situation.

“I know Lizzie is going to have a hard time with this, but it isn’t about Lizzie. This is about us and what we want. If this is going to work Josie, you have to start thinking about yourself. Will Lizzie be upset? Sure, but will she get over it if she sees you happy? I would hope so.” Penelope realizes that not saying the truth now would hurt them more in the long run, especially if they want this to work.

“I’m going to tell her tonight because she will see us together and ask a thousand questions anyways.” Josie knows that Lizzie is going to be unhappy, but if she loves her, she will eventually see how happy Penelope makes her. 

Penelope smiles at Josie and wraps her hand around her waist as Josie leans into Penelope laying her head near her chest. It is almost like they never broke up with the way they fall back into each other. 

“If you want me there to help talk with her I can.” Penelope realizes it may be difficult for Josie with the way Lizzie is.

“I think I need to talk to her alone.” Josie believes that having Penelope there will just make the situation worse. 

“Okay, just know that if you need me or need to come to my room after I’ll be there.” Penelope pulls Josie closer too her. 

Josie knows that she has Penelope there for her and she hopes that she will always be there for her. They decide to stay at the lake for a little longer. 

“It looks like the party is dying down and it’s getting pretty late.” Penelope thinks they should head back before Lizzie gets to her room. 

“Yeah we should probably head back.” Josie says hesitantly because she wants to spend more time with Penelope.

“I’ll walk you back to your room.” Penelope stands up first and puts her hand out for Josie to take. Josie gladly takes Penelope’s hand and walks back with Penelope to the dorms.

Once they get to the door Josie can tell that Lizzie isn’t back yet which Josie is happy about. They stand outside Josie’s dorm as both girls seem more nervous than they expected. 

“Will I see you tomorrow?” Josie asks still worried that this is all a dream and tomorrow none of this would have happened. 

Penelope walks closer to Josie and pulls her in for a kiss. At first Josie is taken by surprise but then relaxes into the kiss and kisses back. It only lasts a few seconds because they  
know Lizzie will be returning any minute. “Does that help answer your question?” Penelope whispers to Josie and steps back.

Josie smiles widely and nods almost shyly. 

“How about we have breakfast tomorrow before our classes start.” Penelope suggests. 

“I would like that.” Josie wants to live in this moment because she knows reality is going to hit once people find out they are back together. 

“Remember if you have any problems, just come to my room, I’ll be awake.” Penelope sounds sincere and squeezes Josie’s shoulder caringly. 

“Thanks P. If anything happens, I’ll stop by, but if not I’ll see you in the morning.” Josie leans in and gives Penelope a peck before Penelope turns to leave and Josie heads into her room.

Penelope walks back to her room with the biggest smile on her face. Things can only go up from here. 

* * *

Josie is pacing her room waiting for Lizzie, knowing that she needs to just tell her about what is going on with her and Penelope. 

After about 10 minutes Lizzie walks in the door as quietly as she can. “Oh I figure you would be asleep.” Lizzie sees Josie sitting on her bed looking at her phone. 

“I wasn’t tired yet so I decided to stay awake.” Josie is wondering how she is going to start this conversation with Lizzie.

“I’m going to get a shower and then go to bed.” Lizzie starts to walk to the bathroom.

“Lizzie wait.” Josie stands up and starts to walk over towards Lizzie.

Lizzie turns around and looks up at Josie. 

“I need to talk with you about something.” Josie starts.

“Can’t this wait Josie, I’m tired and want to just go to bed.” Lizzie of course doesn’t find what Josie wants to talk about important.

“Actually no, it can’t wait. I need you to listen to me for a second for once.” Josie didn’t realize she had this in her but feels this sort of attitude is necessary when talking with Lizzie about something this important. 

“Fine what is it.” Lizzie seems unamused and impatient.

“Penelope and I are going to try to be together again.” Josie feels she should beat around the bush because she isn’t good at that anyways.

Lizzie looks shocked at first then it changes to anger. “What do you mean try again?” 

“I mean we talked it out and decided to try again.” Josie isn’t sure what Lizzie is going to say or how she is going to react. 

“Why would you do that! Why would you be with her again after everything that she has put you through?!” Lizzie isn’t keeping her voice down.

“I want to be with her Lizzie, I’m miserable without her. She makes me happy and I just want to be happy for once and think about what I want.” Josie tries to say calmly not to escalate the situation anymore. 

“I don’t understand you Josie. You hate her one minute and then want to be with her the next. She will ruin you again and I’m not going to be here to pick up the pieces.” Lizzie of course makes it about her. 

“You weren’t here the first time. I don’t understand why you make this so hard! Why can’t you be civil with her. I’m not asking you to be her best friend, I’m not even asking you to be her friend, just be cordial with each other. Is that too much to ask?!” Josie usually let’s her sister have her way, but she can’t just let this go so easily.

Lizzie looks at Josie and sees how upset she is, which doesn’t phase her. “I won’t, there is a reason I don’t like her, and I can’t believe you still do.” Lizzie leaves Josie in their room as she walks past her.

Josie doesn’t understand why her sister can’t be there for her. Josie thinks about going to Penelope but decides against it and just decides to handle this on her own. She wipes her tears before getting in her bed and tries to get a good night’s sleep if she can.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie is coming to terms with how she is going to have to handle Lizzie and be with Penelope again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be hard to not watch Penelope on Legacies for who knows how long. Hopefully they give us some type of information about her returning sooner rather than later! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

The next day, Josie wakes up a little earlier than normal knowing that she is going to have breakfast with Penelope. She tried to get as much sleep as she could last night, but she had so many emotions she struggled too.

She looked over and saw Lizzie still asleep, so she quietly made her way to their bathroom to get ready for the day. 

Once she looked presentable, she made her way to Penelope’s dorm room. She starts to walk down the hall and gets to her door. She knocks softly and within seconds it opens.

“Hey.” Penelope smiles up at Josie.

“Hey yourself.” Josie smiles back.

“I’m almost ready if you want to come in.” Penelope opens the door a little wider so Josie can step in. Josie steps into the room and shuts the door while Penelope finishes getting ready.

“How did your talk go with Lizzie last night?” Penelope assumes it went fine if Josie didn’t come by.

“It went okay.” Josie doesn’t give much information and kind of wants to avoid talking about it.

“Are you sure?” Penelope knows something is up by the way Josie is reacting. Josie pauses for a second before responding. 

“It didn’t go well.” Josie finally admits looking down.

Penelope looks at Josie sincerely before walking over to her and taking her hands. “Why didn’t you come by last night? We could have talked about it.” 

“I didn’t want you to worry about it and I wanted to handle it on my own.” Josie knows they just got back together, and this is a heavy topic to deal with.

“What did she say?” Penelope asks concerned.

“She thinks you are going to break my heart again and basically said she won’t try to even be civil with you.” Josie wants there to be honesty in their relationship from the beginning unlike before.

“Did you expect any less? It isn’t a shocker that we don’t get along.” Penelope tries not to sound aggravated by Lizzie, but it’s hard not to.

“I would hope she would at least want me to be happy, but I guess not.” Josie doesn’t want to care what her sister thinks, but she does.

Penelope steps closer to Josie and caresses her cheek gently with her thumb wanting to be as supportive as possible. 

“It will all work out Josie. Just give her time to come to the realization that we are going to be together. I promise I won’t make the situation harder for you.” Penelope knows that Lizzie will try everything in her power to break them up and she isn’t going to let that happen again.

“Thank you.” Josie gives Penelope a sad smile. Penelope knows this situation is going to weigh on Josie seeing as it’s her twin sister.

Penelope pulls Josie in for a hug and wraps her hands around her waist. Josie leans her head against her shoulder and squeezes her tighter. 

“Let’s go have breakfast before school starts.” Penelope smiles at Josie and pulls back but holds onto her hand. 

They walk out of the room and head to the dining area. They get a few looks along the way, but Penelope couldn’t care less about the stares as long as Josie was comfortable.

They finally make their way to the dining room and grab a few breakfast tacos and sit down. 

“Do you think she can get over this?” Josie asks Penelope as it eats her up that her sister can’t be there for her.

“I think she’ll need time, but you need to do what’s right for you.” Penelope knows that being there for Josie is what she needs at this moment.

After a few minutes Lizzie walks in and Josie and Penelope both look up at her. Lizzie looks over to them rolls her eyes and completely ignores them sitting there.  
Penelope looks over to Josie and sees how hurt she is. Penelope slowly grabs Josie's hand under the table and squeezes it reassuringly.

“You ready to head to class?” Penelope asks Josie as she knows it’s getting close to the time.

“Yeah.” Josie stands up and so does Penelope.

Penelope takes Josie’s hand in hers without thinking as she walks her to class. 

“I’ll see you after class.” Penelope smiles at Josie before Josie leans in and gives her a sensual kiss. 

“I’ll be waiting.” Josie smiles and goes into the classroom. 

It was a busy day for both girls, so they weren’t able to get together until after all their classes. Neither of them ran into Lizzie which was a blessing. 

Josie sees Penelope talking with MG and walks over. “Hey Josie!” MG smiles towards her.

“Hey MG, how are you?” Josie smiles back at her good friend.

“Doing well but not as well as you two.” MG smirks. He has always been a supporter of Josie and Penelope especially after getting closer to Penelope after they broke up the first time.

“I guess Penelope told you that we are back together.” Josie smiles as she goes over to sit next to Penelope. Penelope scoots over to give her a little bit more space. 

“Yeah she didn’t give me many details, but I assumed when I saw you guys this morning something was different.”

“Thanks for being happy for us, it means a lot coming from you.” Josie says sincerely.

“Of course I would be happy for you guys. I need you to be together, so I’ll stop hearing about how miserable each of you are without the other. I’m glad you guys figured it out.” MG knows how happy they made each other before and hopes it stays like this. 

Josie and Penelope laugh and then smile at each other. “Well I have to get going but I’m happy for you.” MG stands up and gives both of them a wink before he starts to leave.

“Hi.” Penelope smirks as she leans in to give Josie a kiss. 

Josie returns the kiss eagerly since she hadn’t been able to kiss Penelope since the beginning of the day.

“Can I stay with you tonight?” Josie asks.

“Yeah of course.” Penelope puts some hair behind Josie's ear.

“Will your dad care?” Penelope doesn’t care if Alaric gets upset at her, but she would prefer him not upset at Josie. 

“I don’t care if he does, I would rather be with you tonight and not be around Lizzie right now.” Josie leans closer to Penelope as Penelope wraps her hand around her waist pulling her closer.

“You can stay with me whenever you want JoJo.” Penelope kisses Josie's hair sweetly before being content in that moment. 

That night Josie gets ready to leave her room with a few of her things to take over to Penelope’s wanting to be out before Lizzie returns. That wish was not granted. Lizzie walks in and sees Josie with an overnight bag in her hand. 

“Didn’t take long did it.” Lizzie scoffed looking up at Josie.

“I don’t think this really concerns you.” Josie tries to finish packing her bag as quickly as she can. 

“You are so blind to what she is trying to do or how she is. I’m trying to help you not make the wrong decision.” Lizzie knows that Josie can’t think on her own logically when it comes to Penelope.

Josie turns towards Lizzie with anger. “I don’t need your help! You don’t know Penelope like I do, and you are projecting how you feel about her! I don’t care what you think about her!” Josie turns back towards her back and zips it up.

“Would be a shame if dad finds out about this. You aren’t allowed to sleep in other dorm rooms Josie, you know that.” Lizzie smirks.

“Do what you want Lizzie, I don’t care.” Josie says in a softer tone tired of defending herself and Penelope before walking out. 

Josie makes it too Penelope’s room and knocks softly with her overnight bag in one hand.

Penelope opens the door smiling until she sees how upset Josie is. She opens the door wider so she can come in and shuts it before speaking.

“What’s wrong?” Penelope’s eyes soften as she leads Josie over to her bed. 

Josie gives herself a second to compose herself before speaking. 

“Lizzie is just being difficult. She threatened to tell my dad that I was staying with you, which I knew was a possibility but would hope she would give me this one thing.” Josie is tired of dealing with all of this. 

“If she does then she does, I’ll take the blame for it.” Penelope doesn’t want Josie to worry about too much at this point.

“That isn’t the point. She can’t give me this one thing. She doesn’t have anything nice to say about you, and I’m tired of having to defend myself to her.” Josie pushes her hair out of her face before dropping her hands to her side. 

“I don’t care if she likes me or not, it’s about what you want. What do you want Josie?” Penelope asks softly. 

“I want to be here with you.” Josie looks up at Penelope meeting her eyes. Penelope gives Josie a soft smile before she gently caresses her cheek before pulling her in for a kiss. 

Josie reciprocates instantly and pulls Penelope closer before breaking apart and leaning their foreheads together. 

“Do you want to watch a movie or something?” Penelope asks once Josie has a second to compose herself. 

“Can we just go to bed. I’m so tired from everything that’s gone on this week.” Josie just wants Penelope to hold her.

“Of course. If you want to go change and then I’ll change after you.” Penelope gets up first before putting her hand out for Josie to take. Josie takes Penelope’s hand and stands. She gets her bag and gets ready for bed.

Once they are both finished getting ready Penelope lays down first as Josie lays down next to her cuddling as close as she can. She is happy to know that nothing has changed, and things aren’t awkward between them because Josie needs Penelope in this moment more than ever.

* * *

Josie is asleep in Penelope’s arms as she starts to tremble in her sleep. She starts to shake before she jolts herself awake with her breathing heavy. 

Penelope feels Josie moving around and starts to wake up as well, when she sees Josie breathing heavy, she looks over to her concerned. “Hey you okay?” Penelope blinks her eyes to wake herself up and sits up further. 

Josie takes a deep breath and calms herself down before looking over to Penelope. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Josie thinks she’s okay but doesn’t know how to feel. 

“Are you sure. What are you thinking?” Penelope wants Josie to be able to tell her if something is bothering her but doesn’t want to push her at the same time.  
Josie sits up a little more in the bed and pushes her back against the headboard. Penelope shifts her body as well to face Josie.

“It was a nightmare. It is so jumbled and involves so many different things that I can’t pinpoint where it starts.” Josie seems frustrated and doesn’t want to be this upset.  
“What are they about?” Penelope just wants to help Josie.

“My mom burying me alive. I know that it wasn’t my mom, but I can’t get that image out of my head. Lizzie and having to deal with her ignoring me and being the way she is constantly. It has all been so vivid in my mind and I don’t want to have these nightmares anymore, they don’t make any since.” Josie doesn’t know what is prompting her nightmares, but she can only assume it’s everything that has happened with her recently.

“It’s normal to be upset about what’s happened to you recently. Maybe it’s just you trying to understand why these things are happening?” Penelope wants to help Josie with this situation. 

Penelope puts her hand on Josie’s thigh for comfort. 

“I don’t know, but I wish they would stop.” Josie sighs turning her head. 

“How long have you been having nightmares?” Penelope asks concerned.

“Maybe a few weeks.” Josie admits. 

“Have you talked with anyone about this Josie? Maybe someone can help you through this.” Penelope asks concerned. 

“They weren’t too bad before, but it seems like they are getting worse.” Josie can’t pinpoint exactly when they started but can guess it has something to do with her life changes recently. 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Penelope doesn’t want to question her girlfriend, but her concern is taking over. 

“Who would I tell Penelope? I wasn’t talking to you, Lizzie doesn’t seem to care, my dad doesn’t even have time for us.” Josie is getting irritated at the situation. She is getting ready to get out of the bed when Penelope stops her by putting her hand on her wrist gently.

“Hey. I just want to help you figure this out. I don’t want you to go through this alone. I’m sorry for upsetting you, but I won’t stop caring.” Penelope calmly says knowing that this is a touchy situation.

Josie sighs and stops moving out of the bed before speaking again. “I’m sorry. I’m just frustrated and wish they would stop.” 

“It will be okay Josie, we will figure out why you are having nightmares and how to get you through them. I’m here for you Jojo and I will be here.” Penelope scoots closer to Josie as Josie leans into her and lays her head on her shoulder.

“I’ll always be here for you.” Penelope pulls Josie closer as they lay back down as Josie cuddles into wrapping her hand around her waist. 

“Let’s get some sleep before we have to get up in a couple hours.” Penelope whispers as they both start to close their eyes to drift back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie continues to have nightmares, and Mr. Saltzman isn't happy with Penelope at the moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to write this chapter, but hopefully it turned out okay. I'll try to update again in the next few days if I can. Hope you enjoy!

Penelope has her hand wrapped around Josie’s waist as they sleep in bed peacefully. Josie's back is pressed right against Penelope’s front as she starts to feel Josie moving around and whimper in her sleep. This has been happening more often than not and Penelope doesn’t know how to get Josie’s nightmares from coming back. 

Penelope carefully lifts her head and tries to gently shake Josie to have her wake up. “Hey JoJo, you’re safe, it’s okay.” Penelope whispers in her ear as she rubs up and down her side. 

Josie gasps and shoots up off the bed panting. Penelope sits right up with her wrapping her hands around her and rubbing her back in the process. “It’s okay baby, you’re okay.” Penelope tries to calm Josie as much as she can. 

Josie looks over to Penelope with tears in her eyes before leaning into her and putting her head on Penelope’s chest. 

“Breath baby, breath.” Penelope puts her hand in Josies hair caressing it to try and just sooth Josie as much as she can. 

After a few minutes Penelope can feel Josie’s breathing even out and knows she is starting to calm down. 

Josie looks up at Penelope with a tear stained face. “You okay?” Penelope asks as she brushes some hair out of Josie’s eyes.

Josie just nods trying to find her words. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Penelope continues.

“No.” Josie says just above a whisper. 

“Okay.” Penelope gives Josie a sweet smile knowing it is what Josie needs at this moment. 

“I’m going to get you some water okay.” Penelope starts to get out of bed, but before she can move to far Josie holds her in place and tightens her hold.

“Just stay.” Josie whispers quietly as she looks up to Penelope clearly still upset and scared from her nightmare.

“Okay, I’ll stay here.” Penelope moves closer to Josie and holds her just as tightly. 

“Get some sleep though Jojo, I promise I’m not going anywhere.” Penelope kisses the top of Josies head sweetly.

“Promise?” Josie says just above a whisper. 

“I promise babe.” Penelope starts to lean them back down in the bed to try and get as much sleep as they can before classes tomorrow.

The next morning the alarm starts going off in Penelope’s room letting them know it’s time to get up for class. They both start to stir at the same time as Josie lifts her head off Penelope’s chest. Penelope starts to blink as she looks at Josie. 

“Good morning.” Josie smiles at Penelope before leaning down to give her a kiss. Once Josie pulls back Penelope leans towards her one more time and kisses her deeper. 

She pulls back once she starts hearing the alarm going off again. “Good morning.” Penelope finally replies as Jose smiles before turning to turn the alarm off and gets out of bed.

“Well school awaits even though I would rather just stay in bed with you.” Josie says as she starts to get her clothes out for the day. 

“That can be arranged.” Penelope gives Josie a suggestive look before Josie laughs and begins to get dressed. 

“As much as I would love that, we have to get to class or my dad and Lizzie will be in your room pulling us out anyways.” Josie turns towards Penelope smiling as she sees her getting out of bed as well.

“I guess you are right. We can always come back after class.” Penelope winks and makes her way over to Josie before putting her hands around her waist. 

Josie brings her hands up to Penelope’s neck and wraps her hands around her loosely. “That is true.” Josie smiles before leaning in to give her another kiss. Once she pulls back, she smiles at Penelope and pauses. 

“Thank you for last night.” Josie says kind of out of nowhere seeming embarrassed by her nightmares. 

Penelope lifts up her chin so she can look her in the eyes softly. “Hey. You don’t ever have to thank me for that. I just wish I could get them to stop you know.” Penelope says kind of upset at herself.

“You don’t know how much you do help P. I couldn’t get through the night without you there holding me.” Josie smiles meaning every word of what she said.

Penelope smiles widely before leaning back in for a kiss. After a few more minutes they both finish getting dressed before heading to their classes.

Penelope intertwines her fingers with Josie’s as they walk down the hall to their next class. Before they get all the way down the hall Josie sees Lizzie walking towards them.

Penelope’s hold tightens around Josie’s hands instinctively as Lizzie stops in front of them.

“My dad wants to see you in his office.” Lizzie tells Penelope way to happy about this situation.

“Why?” Penelope sounds irritated.

“You’d have to ask him.” Lizzie smiles menacingly before walking by.

“I’ll go with you.” Josie starts walking towards her dad’s office before Penelope stops her.

“No. Let me go and see what he wants first before we jump to conclusions.” Penelope knows what this is probably about. 

Josie sighs before pulling Penelope into a hug. “Come find me once he is done talking with you, I want to know what he says.” Josie gives Penelope a kiss before watching her walk towards her dad’s office. 

Penelope walks towards Mr. Saltzman’s office prepared to be scolded for sleeping with his daughter and breaking some of the rules. He isn’t Penelope’s biggest fan after seeing how heartbroken Josie was after their breakup and Lizzie talking in his ear constantly about her isn’t helping either.

Penelope knocks before she hears “Come in!” from inside the door.

Penelope slowly opens and sees Mr. Saltzman sitting behind his desk.

“You wanted to see me.” Penelope doesn’t move to sit down just stands right inside the door way.

“Have a seat.” Mr. Saltzman points towards the chair on the other side of his desk. Penelope slowly makes her way towards the chair and sits down putting her books in the other chair.

“I think you know why I called you into my office.” Mr. Saltzman looks right at Penelope.

Penelope just nods. “Would you like to explain to me why my daughter was in your room last night and not sleeping in her own room? You know that is against school policy and requires punishment.” Mr. Saltzman starts to raise his voice. 

“I understand and knew that there was the possibility of someone finding out. We were just sleeping Mr. Saltzman.” Penelope wants to tread lightly with this situation.

“I don’t care if you were or not, you have community service for the next two weeks and I will be watching you more closely now. This is strike one Penelope.” Mr. Saltzman says.

“I didn’t do anything wrong and two weeks! That seems kind of steep for a first offense. I mean that isn’t fair.” Penelope knows she should just take the punishment and go, but she was never one to back down. 

“I don’t care what you think is fair. Don’t question what I’m saying, and my daughter will not be involved in your behavior.” Mr. Saltzman becomes more agitated. 

“Have you ever considered what your daughter wants.” Penelope continues. 

“I know my daughter and your influence on her, but I can’t prevent her from being with you yet.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Penelope knows she doesn’t want to get in more trouble, but she would never do anything to intentionally hurt Josie.

“I see and hear things Penelope and you are not the influence that I want my daughter to have.” Mr. Saltzman must be getting most of his information from none other than Lizzie.

“That is your opinion Mr. Saltzman, if you really cared about your daughter you would ask her personally instead of listening to all the noise around you. Of all people I would think you would give people the benefit of the doubt instead of jumping to conclusions. Penelope pauses for a second before speaking again. 

“Can I go?” Penelope is beyond irritated and doesn’t want to get into anymore trouble over something so stupid.

Mr. Saltzman nods before Penelope grabs her books and leaves angry.

She gets out of his office into the hall and starts walking towards class. “What did he say?” Penelope hears from behind her.

She sees Josie looking concerned. “I thought you went to class.” Penelope questions. 

“I couldn’t knowing that you were getting in trouble because of a decision I made.” Josie starts to say.

“Two weeks of community service and he is going to check in on me every night for those two weeks.” Penelope answers.

“What? That is a little steep for a first offense, most just get a warning.” Josie doesn’t understand Penelope’s consequences.

“Well most are not dating his daughter.” Penelope states.

“This is ridiculous. I’m going to talk to him.” Josie starts to walk towards her dad’s office.

“Don’t.” Penelope puts her hand on Josie’s wrist gently stopping her. 

“He already doesn’t want me dating you, I don’t want to make things worse.” Penelope drops her hand to her side.

“How can it make things worse. I’ll tell him that it was me that wanted to be with you, he has to listen.”

“Josie, he doesn’t want me with you already, I don’t want to make things more difficult.” Penelope knows Mr. Saltzman already dislikes her and she doesn’t need more things stacked against her. 

“It won’t.” Josie pulls away and marches towards her dad’s office. Penelope knows once Josie sets her mind to something there is no stopping her.  
Josie knocks on her dad’s door before just walking in.

“Hey sweetie, I thought you would be in class.” Alaric smiles.

“Why are you punishing Penelope? It was a one-time thing and I was the one that wanted to be with her. If anyone should be getting in trouble, it’s me.” Josie is trying to hold her anger in as much as she can but is finding it hard. 

“I’m not having this conversation with you Josie. What’s done has been done and the punishment is sticking.” Alaric says more firmly. 

“I can’t believe this. You have no idea how much she means to me and how much she has been there for me through everything that has happened. If you were around more, you would understand.” Josie is angry and wants her dad to know it.

“That isn’t fair. There is so much that needs to be taken care of around the school and I am doing the best I can.” Josie’s dad says more calmly trying to not upset his daughter more understanding that he hasn’t been around as much. 

“It doesn’t matter. I’m doing the community service with her if that is what her punishment is then that is mine as well.” Josie doesn’t give her dad a chance to respond before walking out.

Penelope is waiting in the hall nervously not knowing what the outcome will be because of this.

Josie comes out looking too Penelope. “I’ll be joining you for community service.” Josie smiles. 

“What did he say?” Penelope asks. 

“I told him if you get the punishment so do I because we were together and walked out. If he is going to be this way towards you then he will have to be that way towards me.” 

Penelope smiles at Josie before giving her a peck on her lips. “Let’s get to class so we don’t get another strike.” Josie laughs and starts walking with Penelope.

* * *

Lizzie walks towards Hope who is sitting in the library. “I need your help.” Lizzie sits next to Hope who looks up from the book she was reading. 

“What?” Hope questions.

“You need to help me get rid of Penelope.” Lizzie gets straight to the point.

“Why?” Hope questions setting her book down. 

“She needs to leave. She isn’t helping Josie and is manipulating her into being with her.” Lizzie can only lie to get her way. 

“Have you considered asking Josie her opinion? She seems pretty happy to me.” Hope doesn’t necessarily like Penelope but doesn’t have anything against her either. 

“I don’t need to ask Josie about what she needs. I know that Penelope isn’t good for her and that needs to be taken care of.” 

“Lizzie, I don’t want to get involved in this. I think Josie should be the one to make this decision.” Hope persists to say. 

“You don’t get it Hope. Penelope broke her heart and now she has weaseled her way back into Josie’s life because she can. Josie judgement is always clouded with Penelope and she doesn’t see who she really is.” Lizzie continues trying to convince Hope to help her. 

“Lizzie, I think this is something that Josie and Penelope need to work on. I don’t think you should jump to conclusions.” Hope tries to talk calmly with Lizzie because she knows how explosive she can be.

“Whatever Hope.” Lizzie gets up abruptly irritated and walks away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It can't always be sunshine and rainbows....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me forever to figure out where I want to take this story. Sorry for taking so long.   
> I rewrote many parts of this chapter multiple times and finally just decided to go with it so I hope you enjoy.

It has been a week of community service and not being able to spend the night with each other, Penelope and Josie are having a hard time finding time to themselves. Josie recognizes this and decides to set up a dinner for her and Penelope with MG’s help.

“Hey, can you make sure the food is ready while I check the table?” Josie asks MG as she walks out to the area where she has everything set up. 

“Yeah I’ll go do that.” MG says as he leaves to head back to the building.

“Thanks MG.” Josie makes sure the table is ready and starts to get nervous even though she knows Penelope will be happy she went to all this trouble to give them some alone time. Josie told Penelope to meet her at the patio out back by the woods and of course Penelope was excited about it.

MG brings out the food and sets it on the table for Josie. “Thanks MG.”

“Of course Josie. I’m going to get going though so you can spend some quality time with your girlfriend.” MG smirks then heads off. 

Penelope arrives and sees a table with two chairs set up and two plates of food. Penelope smiles and looks over to see Josie looking back at her.

Penelope walks closer to Josie as Josie moves closer as well. “Hey.” Josie smiles as she leans in and kisses Penelope softly.

“Hey. What is all this for?” Penelope asks sincerely as she grips Josies hand sweetly and squeezes. 

“Well since we haven’t had as much time to ourselves, I figure we could spend some time together out here.” Josie smiles.

“Sounds wonderful Jojo.” Penelope smiles back and leans in to kiss Josie one more time. They pull apart as they make their way to the table.

“It looks so good.” Penelope smiles.

“I got your favorite of course, with MG’s help.” Josie responds as she starts to eat. 

“What would we do without MG.” Penelope laughs, but is thankful for that friendship. 

“Do you think your dad will cut us some slack for this next week? I mean he seems to be laying off more than he was at the beginning.” Penelope says as she takes a bite of her food.

“I don’t know it seems he may let us not do the last week. I’ll go talk with him tomorrow to see if I can convince him.” Josie feels like her dad is trying to let Josie do her own thing, but keeps a close eye on Penelope.

“Your sister seems to have backed off some too. What’s that all about?” Penelope always knows there is another motive when it comes to Lizzie.

“Maybe she sees how happy I am even though that didn’t stop her from before. I haven’t really talked with her much this week other than when we are stuck in the dorm together.” Josie knows that reasoning with Lizzie is impossible, so she avoids all conversations that have to do with Penelope.

They spend the rest of the evening together just talking and enjoying being in each other’s presence. 

“You want to take a walk before we head back?” Josie asks Penelope.

“Sure.” Penelope starts to get up and so does Josie. Penelope intertwines her fingers with Josies as they walk closer towards the lake. Once they get there she sits down in the grass as Josie sits down in front of her. Penelope wraps her hands around Josie’s waist as Josie covers Penelope’s hands with her own. 

“This has to be one of the most peaceful times out here. No people, no noise just you and me.” Penelope says from behind Josie squeezing her a little tighter.

“I couldn’t agree with you more. Why don’t we do this more often.” Josie smiles as she turns her head towards Penelope and pecks her on her lips before leaning back into her.

They stay a while longer just enjoying their time with one another. 

“We should probably get back to the dorms.” Penelope reluctantly pulls her arms from around Josie as they both stand from their seated position in the grass. 

“You’re right.” Josie smiles as she leans into Penelope as Penelope wraps her arm around her waist. Josie leans in and gives Penelope a sensual kiss. 

“I want to stay with you, but I don’t want to push it with possibly getting out of community service this next week.” Josie says as she continues to lean into Penelope. 

“Me too, but hopefully soon we can, but you’re right, your dad is finally backing off a bit and I don’t want to take 2 steps back with him.” Penelope doesn’t agree with Josie’s dad, but it is her dad and she doesn’t want to push it. Josie interlaces her fingers with Penelope’s and as they start to walk back to the dorms together.

They make it back to the dorms before Penelope gives Josie a few kisses. “I’ll see you tomorrow babe.” Penelope smiles before leaving to head back to her dorm room. 

The next week passes by uneventful for the most part. Josie’s dad let them not have to worry about the rest of their community service being as they served a week already.

Penelope walks Josie to her class before heading to her own. As she starts walking towards her class, she sees someone she hasn’t seen before looking confused and out of place.

“You seem to be lost, which class are you looking for?” Penelope asks the girl from behind.

“Oh yeah I just arrived here a few days ago and I’m still finding my way around. I’m trying to find Mythology 101?” The girl somewhat asks looking flustered from this new school.

“That is in Hall B, if you go straight here and take a left at the second hall it will be on your right.” Penelope doesn’t go out of her way to help people, but she remembers what it was like to be the new girl in a school full of supernatural students. 

“Thanks, you are one of the first people to help me out, I appreciate it.” The girl smiles before putting her hand out for Penelope to shake. “I’m Melissa.”

Penelope hesitates for a second before shaking back. “Penelope.”

“Nice to meet you Penelope. I should probably get going but I appreciate your help.” Melissa smiles and turns towards her class.

From a distance Lizzie sees the interaction and smirks knowing she can use this to her advantage before walking the other direction. 

After a few classes Penelope finally gets to her last one and sits down. After a few minutes she hears movement next to her. She looks up and sees it’s Melissa. 

“Hey, I hope it’s okay if I sit here, I don’t really know anyone else and it is actually nice to see a familiar face.” Melissa smiles as she sets her books on her desk. 

Penelope wants to say something snarky but decides against it. “Sure.” Penelope looks to Melissa then looks back ahead. 

“How do you keep up with everything here, I can’t even figure out which class I have next let alone learn all these spells.” Melissa tries to make small talk.

“Yeah it gets pretty overwhelming, but you get used to it.” Penelope turns more towards the front of the class wanting it to start.

“So, what is there to do around here other than going to classes all the time?” Melissa continues the conversation not getting that Penelope really doesn’t want to talk now.

“Uh well usually everyone hangs out in the woods at night or joins a click. I’m usually with my girlfriend most nights so I don’t really hangout with the crowd to often.” Penelope decided to throw that in just in case.

“Oh cool, yeah I had to leave my boyfriend back home because well me being a witch and him being human, he couldn’t really follow me here.” Melissa laughs trying to lighten the mood.

“Oh, that’s good to know.” Penelope says more to herself. 

Melissa look to Penelope confused then her eyes go wide. “Wait, wait did you think I was coming on to you?” 

Penelope looks to her then looks away. Melissa starts to laugh. “I’m not laughing at you, it’s just I don’t really know anyone here and wouldn’t mind actually meeting a friend. No offense to you, but you aren’t my cup of tea.” Melissa laughs again.

Penelope starts to laugh as well. “That’s good to know. I’m sorry for just assuming, but you never know with new people.”

“No I get it, I’m new here and most people think I’m the plague. I honestly just want to learn the ropes and how to figure out what to do here.” Melissa says honestly.

“Well I don’t have a problem helping you out. There are always a few things that you need to know when you first start attending this school.” Penelope starts but before she can finish their professor walks in and starts class. 

Lizzie finds Josie walking to her next class and stops her abruptly. “What do you want?” Josie asks as she looks confused at her sister.

“Have you seen the new girl that just arrived?” Lizzie gets right to the point.

“No why?” Josie asks confused.

“Penelope seems to know her.” Lizzie starts.

“What do you mean?” Josie asks taken back.

“Oh, I just saw her talking with her today and she seemed like she knew her or something. Maybe she knew her from before coming here.” Lizzie smiles. “I just thought you should know.” Lizzie walks off leaving Josie unsure of what to make of that.

Once class is over Penelope gets ready to head out before stopping to look at Melissa. “There is a party tonight down by the lake. I’m not sure if my girlfriend and I will be going but it’s a good place to meet people.” Penelope says as she turns to leave. 

Penelope heads to meet up with Josie and smiles when she sees her sitting by MG in the library.

“Hey Jojo, MG.” Penelope leans in to give Josie a kiss as Josie kisses back sweetly.

“Hey P.” Josie smiles out of the kiss.

“Hey Penelope.” MG adds as he waves, Penelope waves back.

“How was your day?” Penelope asks as she takes a seat next to Josie. 

“Nothing unusual, what about you?” Josie asks.

“Not much different than any other day.” Penelope smiles as Josie looks to see why she didn’t mention this new friend that she knows.

“That’s good, are you coming by tonight?” Josie asks as she closes her book.

“Yeah of course.” Penelope smiles as she looks over to Josie.

“Aren’t you guys going to that party tonight down by the lake?” MG asks.

“Well I wasn’t planning on it, but that may be fun. You want to go to that first?” Penelope asks Josie.

“Sure.” Josie smiles but still wondering why Penelope didn’t mention her new friend. 

That night Penelope and Josie are having a drink hanging out with some of the other witches just enjoying the night.

When Penelope looks over, she sees Melissa walking towards them. Josie looks to Penelope then looks at the girl walking over and moves closer to Penelope out of instinct.

“Hey Penelope.” Melissa smiles before standing in front of them.

“Hey Melissa. Melissa this is my girlfriend Josie, Josie this is Melissa she is new here and just arrived a few days ago.” Penelope says sensing tension between the two.

Josie sees Melissa’s hand out and shakes it before putting it back down by her side. “Nice to meet you Josie.” 

“You too.” Josie says sharply. 

Penelope looks over to Josie not sure why she is acting this way. Usually she is the nice one.

Melissa must since it too. “Well I just wanted to come say hi, but I’ll be going now. See you in class Penelope.” Melissa turns and starts to walk towards another group of people.  
Penelope turns towards Josie who hasn’t taken her eyes off Melissa. 

“What was that?” Penelope asks.

Josie finally blinks and turns towards Penelope. “Nothing.” 

“Nothing my ass. What was that?” Penelope moves so she is facing Josie.

“Why didn’t you mention who she was earlier?” Josie asks seeming a little more upset than she wanted to be. 

“What are you talking about mention it earlier. I just met her today. I didn’t think it was relevant information.” Penelope tries not to sound irritated but doesn’t understand why this is an issue. 

“It wasn’t relevant that someone you have know before shows up to our school.” Josie questions as she stands her ground in front of Penelope.

“I’ve never met her before Josie. Where is this coming from?” Penelope calms herself not wanting to escalate this conversation. 

“Lizzie told me that she was a friend of yours and I would have figured it would be the first thing you would mention too me, but if she hadn’t come by to say hi you wouldn’t have said anything.” Josie lets out a little angrier than she expected. 

“First of all, you believed Lizzie again when you know I’m not her biggest fan. Second of all, what would it matter if I knew her from before, which I don’t, but you are making this into something it shouldn’t be. I mean do you not trust me Josie.” Penelope doesn’t want to argue about this. 

“I’m trying to trust you again, but I don’t know what to believe sometimes after everything we’ve been through.” Josie says with a shaky breath. 

“I don’t know what else to do Josie to get you to trust me fully. The fact that Lizzie tells you something and you still believe her over me every time. It doesn’t matter what I say or what I do it still comes between us.” Penelope says sadly before moving past Josie. 

“Wait where are you going?” Josie asks knowing they are both overreacting. 

“I think I’m just going to head to my dorm for the night. You go hangout with Lizzie.” Penelope continues walking as Josie looks out to her in shock but knows going after her right now will just make things worse. 

Josie waits a bit longer before heading back to her own dorm room not in the mood to party anymore.

* * *

Josie doesn’t come out much the next couple of days. She knows she has to leave at some point, so she heads out to go get lunch looking pitiful.

She sees MG sitting at a table eating lunch and heads over to him. When she gets there and sits down MG looks up. “Hey Josie!” MG says excitedly before seeing the way Josie looks.

“Hey you okay? You don’t look much like yourself.” MG asks concerned about his friend. 

“Penelope and I got into a fight and I don’t know what to say to her or how to fix it.” Josie sniffs as she looks to MG.

“What about? You guys were doing so well.” MG sincerely asks.

“I didn’t believe her, and I believed what Lizzie said over what she told me. I don’t mean to do it, it’s just she’s my sister and I would hope she wouldn’t try to sabotage my relationships!” Josie shakes her head and runs her hand through her hair. 

“Go talk with her, just let her know that it was silly of you to not believe her and everything will be fine.” MG knows Penelope and Josie are good for each other, but they just let other things get in the way. 

Josie looks to MG and wishes it was that simple but seeing as how they’ve gone through so much before it never is. 

“Is there something else too it?” MG asks as he tries to help his friend. 

“She asked me if I trusted her. I do trust her, but with everything that happened before we got together for the second time, it’s hard to just forget you know.” Josie lets a tear fall before wiping it away.

MG puts his hand on Josie’s shoulder knowing she needs some kind of comfort right now.

“It is going to be okay Josie. Just talk with her and explain how you feel. She will listen.” MG knows Penelope wants this just as much. 

“Thanks MG.” Josie says trying to keep her tears at bay and not breakdown again at this moment.

* * *

Penelope is sitting outside on a bench before she feels someone watching her. She looks over and sees Melissa walking over. 

“Hey.” Melissa says hesitantly.

“Hey.” Penelope says as she waves Melissa to sit down.

“Not to bring this up but you’ve been kind of down the last couple days.” Melissa sits on the other side of the bench. 

“Yeah my girlfriend and I had an argument and I’m just trying to figure out how to deal with it.” Penelope sighs and feels there is more to this argument than Josie is letting on.

“Ah arguments with the significant other. Never fun, I remember the one I had before leaving to come here and it wasn’t pretty, but if you care for each other it will all work out. Why don’t you try talking with her?” Melissa suggests. 

“I know that would be the sensible thing to do, but sometimes I say things that I don’t want to when I’m upset, so I’m trying to figure that out first.” Penelope feels that she needs Josie to come to her if she really wants to fix this. 

“If you need someone to talk to, let me know. I can at least listen.” Melissa mentions.

“Yeah thanks.” Penelope looks at Melissa then back out into the sky. 

“The reason why I actually came over here is because I need this textbook Mysteries of Science for one of my classes and I wanted to see if you have it, and if so, can I borrow it.” Melissa asks. 

“Yeah, I took that class last semester, so I have it in my room. Actually, do you want to just come up with me and I’ll get it for you.” Penelope suggests not having anything else to do. 

“Now?” Melissa asks. 

“Yeah unless you’re busy.” Penelope starts to stand. 

“No no, that’s cool I just have another class in like 20 minutes.” Melissa stands as well grabbing her bag. 

Melissa walks with Penelope to her dorm to get her the book she is asking for. Penelope walks in first and then Melissa follows and stands right by the door as Penelope searches for the book. 

“Ah here it is.” Penelope pulls out the book from her bookshelf and hands it to Melissa. 

“Thanks, I’ll just be going.” Melissa says finding this situation weird, she turns and goes to open the door, but it doesn’t budge. She tries again and still nothing.

“Uh your door isn’t opening.” Melissa turns to Penelope as Penelope walks over and tries it herself. She shakes it and it doesn’t open either. 

She tries one of the spells she knows, and it still doesn’t unlock. “Great.” Penelope sighs and scoots back and sits on her bed. 

“Okay what is going on?” Melissa asks confused. 

“It seems someone put a spell on the door so that we can’t unlock it until that said person does it for us.” Penelope puts her hand through her hair not wanting to deal with this. 

“Who would want to do that and who even knew we would be up here?” Melissa still isn’t understanding. 

“Only one person would want this to be a situation.” Penelope is a lot calmer than she thought she would be. 

“Who?” Melissa asks as she still stands by the door. 

“Josie’s sister Lizzie.” Penelope sighs.

“Seriously.” Melissa doesn’t know much about this school or it’s students but is starting to understand the dynamics. 

“She has never liked me and wants Josie to break up with me and this is just another way for her to get at us.” Penelope explains. 

“What do we do?” Melissa asks.

“We wait. You can sit over there at my desk, and I’ll just sit over here.” Penelope points to her desk. 

Lizzie is outside of Penelope’s dorm surprised that this was so easy. She decided that this would be a great opportunity to go talk to Josie.

Lizzie goes to her dorm and sees Josie laying on her bed. 

“When are you going to leave this room?” Lizzie asks knowing that since a few days ago Josie hasn’t been herself. 

“Not at the moment.” Josie starts. 

“Well you may want to go check on Penelope.” Lizzie moves closer towards Josie.

“Why?” Josie asks while sitting up on the bed concerned. 

“I saw her with some girl walking into her dorm room. I think it was the same one from the other day that I saw her with.” Lizzie comments. 

“What do you mean?” Josie asks confused.

“Penelope invited someone to her dorm room.” Lizzie continues. 

“Bull shit. This is just another one of your stunts isn’t it Lizzie. You hate my relationship with Penelope and we both know it.” Josie doesn’t need to hear this right now of all times.

“You’re right I don’t like your relationship with Penelope but I’m just looking out for you. If you don’t believe me Josie, go see for yourself.” Lizzie finishes. 

Josie looks at Lizzie and wants to prove her wrong, so she decides to head out and see what Lizzie is talking about. Once Josie leaves, Lizzie heads the same way and quickly undoes the spell on Penelope’s door. 

Penelope hears something and notices it is the door unlatching. “Seems Lizzie decided to let us free.” Penelope laughs.

“I feel like there is going to be more to this.” Melissa mumbles to herself before she stands to open the door. 

As she opens the door, she sees Josie on the other side ready to knock. Josie is in to much shock to do anything but look at Melissa then at Penelope.

“Well this isn’t awkward. Thanks for the book, but I’ll be going.” Melissa makes her way out wanting to avoid this situation. 

“Sorry to interrupt whatever you have going on.” Josie spits out before turning to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already started to next chapter so hopefully I'll have it done sooner than later!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Josie work things out, but there are always others that will try to get in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the kudos and comments, keeps me motivated to keep writing this story.

“Sorry to interrupt whatever you have going on.” Josie spits out before turning to leave.

Penelope runs and pulls at Josie’s wrist before stopping her. “Josie wait.” 

Josie hesitates but turns towards Penelope with tears in her eyes. Penelope releases Josie’s wrist and puts her hand back by her side. “It isn’t what it looked like.” Penelope tries to explain.

“I’m supposed to believe that. This girl shows up out of nowhere, we get in a fight over it and I don’t see you for a few days and then I come over here to say sorry and here she is coming out of your dorm room! What am I supposed to believe Penelope!” Josie let’s her emotions get the best of her. 

Penelope sighs and doesn’t want the situation to escalate and knowing how this looks, she has to think logically. “Josie just listen okay. Please just come in and let me talk to you.” 

Penelope asks sincerely before stepping to the side to let Josie in her dorm room.

Josie is skeptical but walks into Penelope’s room and stands by her bed. Penelope shuts her door not wanting everyone else involved in their conversation.

Penelope chances stepping closer to Josie but when she sees Josie take a step back, she stops. Penelope gathers herself before speaking.

“Josie, you know this has all been blown way out of hand. I just met Melissa a few days ago. When we first met, I told her I had a girlfriend because I wanted her to know up front. She laughed at me and told me she doesn’t swing that way and just wanted to get to know people since she was new. Of all people I would think you would understand. You always tell me to be nicer to people and try to get to know them. I honestly didn’t think it was a big deal and I didn’t say anything because I didn’t think it was important. Lizzie put a spell on my door so Melissa couldn’t leave. She was only coming by to borrow a book for one of her classes.” Penelope stops and looks to Josie worried.

Josie looks at Penelope and tries to calm herself down and starts to process everything that she has just been told and the events of the last few days. She thinks about how Lizzie has been giving these hints about Penelope and she should have seen it before it got this far. 

Penelope decides to step closer to Josie and Josie doesn’t pull away this time, so Penelope moves her hand to squeeze Josie’s gently. “This is so stupid to fight over. Do you honestly believe anything happened between me and Melissa?” Penelope asks hurt. 

Josie shakes her head. “No, I don’t.” Josie whispers. 

Penelope looks at Josie and can tell something else is on her mind. “I feel like there is something else bothering you.” Penelope knows Josie well enough to see that she isn’t saying something.

She moves her hand to lift Josie’s chin so that she’ll look at her. “Josie you can talk to me.” Penelope says softly before putting her hand back down to her side. 

“I know I’m not thinking logically, and I know that you would never do anything to hurt me, but it’s just so much has happened between us and I sometimes don’t believe I deserve you. I’m trying to worry more about myself like you said, and I feel that I’ve made a lot of progress, but I still have my doubts. Lizzie told me about Melissa and I just let my head go to the worst scenario.” Josie rubs at her eyes to try to get her tears to stop falling.

Penelope pulls Josie into a hug as Josie leans into her wrapping her hands around Penelope tightly. Josie lightly sobs knowing that she made a mistake with her reaction. 

Josie pulls back to look at Penelope but doesn’t let go of her. “I want you to know that I do trust you so much. I had a lot of time to think about how I reacted, and it was wrong of me too react that way. I think I’m just afraid of losing you again, I can’t lose you again.” Josie shakily says as she lays back into Penelope’s chest. 

“It’s okay Jojo, it’s okay. You won’t lose me, you won’t.” Penelope doesn’t know what else to do to reassure Josie. 

They stay like that until Josie is ready to pull away. When she does, she looks up at Penelope and gives her a sweet kiss. 

“Why don’t you stay with me tonight? I think we need a night together away from the world.” Penelope suggests.

Josie nods as Penelope leads her to bed. Josie lays down first as Penelope lays down and covers them both up. Josie lays her head on Penelope’s chest and wraps her arm around her waist. Penelope holds Josie and comforts her as much as she can in that moment. She knows this is hard for her and it doesn’t help that Lizzie is making this so much more difficult. 

Josie falls asleep quickly not realizing how much she missed being with Penelope like this, just the two of them. Penelope soon falls asleep after. 

The next morning Josie wakes up first to see Penelope still sound asleep. She watches Penelope sleep and gives her a kiss on her cheek. Penelope starts to stir as she opens her eyes, she sees Josie staring at her. 

“Good morning.” Josie smiles at Penelope.

“Morning.” Penelope smiles back sitting up a bit more. “How did you sleep?” Penelope asks still a little groggy.

“Really well actually. I think I needed you to hold me.” Josie smiles at Penelope again before Penelope rubs Josie’s arm up and down gently.

“I’m glad you slept well, so did I.” Penelope hasn’t slept that well since the last time Josie stayed with her. 

“I kind of just want to spend the day with you. Like skip our classes for the day.” Josie says looking back to Penelope.

“Really you, Josie Saltzman wants to skip classes? What has possessed you?” Penelope smirks laughing in the process. 

“Hey, I’ve missed you these last few days and I want to make it up to you somehow.” Josie smiles pushing playfully on Penelope’s shoulder. 

“Who am I to deny you.” Penelope smiles back as she leans in to give Josie a kiss. 

“What do you want to do?” Penelope asks.

“How about we go to town, walk around and do normal teenage things.” Josie just wants to get out of this school for a while.

“Okay yeah that could work.” Penelope agrees.

Josie and Penelope get dressed and head out to town. They have to be discreet because they are skipping classes to get away. Once they get to town Josie and Penelope interlace their fingers and start walking through the town just enjoying their time with each other.

“I’m going to talk with Lizzie.” Josie says out of nowhere.

“What difference is it going to make Josie. Look at what she’s done already, there is no way to predict what she will do next.” Penelope doesn’t see Lizzie ever understanding their relationship. 

“I have to try Penelope. She can’t be like this forever and we aren’t going to get anywhere by letting things stay this way.” Josie knows Lizzie is in the wrong, but she is her sister.

“What is your plan?” Penelope sighs.

“I want to see if she’ll meet and hangout with us. Like a group of us, not just you and me. I was thinking of inviting Hope, Landon and MG.”

“Whatever you want to do babe. I’m just not going to go out of my way to make her feel comfortable after everything she’s put us through.” Penelope honestly says.

“That’s understandable, but I want to see if we can get past this. Especially since I kind of want you to stay around.” Josie smiles to Penelope leaning her head against her shoulder  
.  
Penelope smiles at Josie and kisses her head sweetly. She knows she can’t deny Josie. “Okay Josie, I’ll try for you but I’m not making any promises.”

* * *

The next day Josie and Penelope are walking to class when they see Melissa sitting at a table reading her book. Josie sees her first and walks over to her with Penelope close behind.

Melissa looks up and is surprised to see Josie standing in front of her.

“I thought I should re introduce myself.” Josie says putting her hand out for Melissa to shake. Melissa hesitates and looks to Penelope then looks back to Josie before putting her hand out.

“I’m Josie.” Josie smiles.

“Melissa.” She says before putting her hand back down.

“I’m sorry for the way we first met, I’m usually a lot more approachable then that. I just wanted to say that if you wanted a tour of the school and to learn more about it, I would be more than happy to give you one. I’m sorry again for the way I acted.” Josie has always been the person that everyone would go too because she was so nice. 

“Sure, that actually sounds great. I’ve been wanting to learn more about this school, and you seem like the perfect person to give one.” Melissa is happy that Josie saw through what her sister tried to do.

“Awesome. We’ll set up a day soon. I’ll let you get back to your readings, but it’s nice to meet you again.” Josie smiles before walking away with Penelope.

“That was nice of you.” Penelope turns to Josie as they continue to class.

“I misjudged her the first time and that isn’t me. I just felt that I needed to do something.” Penelope smiles to Josie and interlaces her fingers with hers. 

“New best friend.” Penelope jokes.

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Josie laughs as they make it to class.

“I’ll see you soon.” Penelope smiles and leans in to give Josie a kiss before pulling back and turning to walk away. 

“Oh, I’m going to talk with Lizzie after class, but I’ll be by after.” Josie turns and tells Penelope before she leaves.

After class Josie heads back to her dorm room that she shares with Lizzie. When she walks in, she goes straight to Lizzie. “We need to talk.” 

“I’m kind of busy.” Lizzie says not looking up from her book. 

“No, I’m serious Lizzie we need to talk.” Josie steps closer. 

“Fine.” Lizzie lowers her book and looks at Josie. 

“I just want you to be honest with me for once. What do you have against Penelope?” Josie crosses her hands over her chest. 

“You know why I don’t like her.” Lizzie states as if it should be common knowledge. 

“I know I was upset when we first broke up and I know I felt that she was all at fault, but that was because of the breakup. I’ve had time to talk with her and we both made mistakes. I just want her, and only her. What has to happen for you to just not hate her?” Josie stays as calm as she can knowing how fast Lizzie can escalate. 

“I don’t know Josie, nothing at the moment.” Lizzie continues to not agree with Josie. 

“Look I know that I’m asking for more than what you are willing to give, but all I ask is for you to be civil. I’m setting up something for all of us to get together and hangout and you can’t say no. This is the one thing I ask for as your sister and if you care about me at all you will come.” Josie looks sincere and really wanting to figure out a way to work these things out between her sister and her girlfriend.

Lizzie looks to Josie unsure of what her answer should be. “Okay, but I’m not promising anything.” 

Josie nods at Lizzie before heading out to Penelope’s room. Once she gets to Penelope’s room she knocks as Penelope goes to open the door. 

“How was your talk with Lizzie?” Penelope asks as Josie walks in. 

“Exactly how you would expect. She did agree to meet with everyone for a get together which is the most I could ask for right now.” Josie goes to sit on the edge of Penelope’s bed.

“At least she agreed to that. I think she has an ulterior motive, but I guess we will see.” Penelope doesn’t trust Lizzie. 

“I need to talk with MG, Hope and Landon and see if they are okay with hanging out Friday. You want to come with me?” Josie asks.

“How about you go ask them and I see if Melissa wants to join us too. It could be a part of the reintroducing yourself thing.” Penelope offers.

“Yeah that may be a good idea. She could meet a few more people.” Josie agrees. “I’ll be back later then if it’s still okay for me to spend the night.”

Penelope walks closer to Josie and brushes some hair out of her face. “Of course babe, I thought you knew that I want you here every night.” Penelope smiles before leaning in to give Josie a kiss. 

“I’ll be back later then.” Josie says out of the kiss smiling before heading out. 

That Friday night everyone decides to meet up on the patio by the lake. They brought a few drinks and snacks to eat. Landon and Hope arrive first, then MG. 

Penelope and Josie walk up holding hands seeing who all has arrived. Josie goes to hug MG first as Penelope goes over to Landon to give him a hug as well.

“Glad you could make it and not leave me here with Lizzie by myself.” Penelope smiles to Landon.

“I’m only here for the show that is about to go down between you and lizzie.” Landon jokes.

“If it was up to me, I wouldn’t have anything to do with her, but she is Josie’s sister, so I have to try.” Penelope says honestly. Penelope goes to sit down in the chair next to MG.

“When did you guys get here?” Josie asks everyone as she goes to sit on Penelope’s lap. Penelope wraps her hand around her waist as they all begin to talk. 

“About 10 minutes ago. We brought a couple drinks and put them in the cooler.” Hope comments.

“Thanks for the drinks. Also, thanks for coming out tonight, I thought we all need to have a break.” Josie smiles. 

They all hangout for a bit before Melissa arrives. Josie sees her and stands up to greet her. “Hey Melissa, glad you could make it.” Josie smiles.

“Yeah thanks for the invite.” Melissa smiles looking around at everyone. 

“Well this is MG, Hope, Landon and you know Penelope.” Josie points out her group of friends and of course her girlfriend.

“Nice to meet you all.” Melissa shyly waves.

MG walks up to her and smiles. “Would you like a drink?” 

“Yeah sure.” Melissa says as she walks over with MG.

After hanging out for a bit Lizzie finally shows up. Everyone looks at Lizzie as Lizzie walks over to the group. 

“What no warm welcome. The new girl gets greetings from everyone while I just hear crickets. Nice to know I’m wanted here.” Lizzie comments before getting ready to leave.

“Wait Lizzie, come on and sit down and enjoy a drink.” Josie says as she stands up to stop Lizzie.

Lizzie pauses and goes to sit down next to Hope and grabs a drink. The tension would be noticed by anyone that came by. Penelope had no interaction with Lizzie and talked mostly with Landon and Hope while Josie talked with her sister.

“This isn’t awkward at all.” London says to Penelope who is taking a sip from her drink.

“It’s always like this, Lizzie does what she does and we are all just supposed to deal with it.” Penelope tells Landon.

“Are you going to talk with her?” Landon asks.

“Should I even try?” Penelope questions.

“I think you should at least for Josie. Josie would appreciate the attempt you know.” Landon wants to help his friend.

Penelope thinks about what Landon said and looks to Lizzie before standing up and walking over to her. “Can I talk with you.” Penelope asks being the bigger person. Josie looks at Penelope and smiles knowing that she is doing this for her.

Lizzie looks to Penelope ready to say no but stands and starts to walk away from the group stopping in front of the lake. Penelope walks up beside her before speaking. 

“I’m going to say what I have to say to you Lizzie and we are going to hash this out now.” Penelope starts.

“You have something against me, and I know you had a right to before but now it’s just you. Don’t you care what Josie wants. Don’t you care if she is happy?” Penelope gets the protective sister thing, but this has gone to far. 

“I do care, that’s why she needs to stay away from you. You bring nothing but problems to our family and we are better without you.” Lizzie spits back. 

“I care about Josie more than you care to believe. She is my person and I would do anything for her to make her happy. I wish you could see that too and stop trying to come between us.” Penelope wants to reason with Lizzie but can tell this is going to go nowhere.

“There is a reason why your family doesn’t visit you and you have no friends. Who would want to be around someone like you? All you do is destroy who you are around, and we would all be better off without you.” Lizzie turns and walks away.

Penelope turns around and faces the lake letting herself not overreact or let what Lizzie said eat at her, but she is having a hard time with it.

“Where’s Penelope?” Josie asks when she sees only Lizzie return. Lizzie doesn’t say anything just walks past Josie heading back to the dorms.

“What did you say to her?!” Josie yells as she jumps in front of Lizzie. 

“Nothing, she is overreacting again.” Lizzie comments. 

Josie pushes past Lizzie heading to where they were. When she gets there, she looks out and sees Penelope. She slowly walks towards.

“You okay?” Josie asks as she steps beside her.

Penelope wipes at her eyes. “Yeah fine.” 

Josie looks at Penelope and her features soften seeing Penelope upset.

“Hey Penelope, what’s wrong?” Josie turns so she is in front of her. 

“Your sister is what’s wrong. How is it that you are twins? She has nothing nice to say and wants to get at me any way she can.” Penelope doesn’t know what else she can do. 

“What she says isn’t true Penelope. She is Lizzie and when she finds someone she doesn’t like, well let’s just say she doesn’t let up until someone else comes along.” Josie tries to level with Penelope.

“I don’t want to take it Josie! I shouldn’t have too!” Penelope yells angrily after everything that’s built up over the last few days. 

“You shouldn’t have too. You won’t have too.” Josie looks at Penelope as Penelope looks over to Josie as Josie puts her hands on both sides of Penelope’s cheeks gently. 

“What do you mean?” Penelope asks confused. 

Josie softly smiles at Penelope looking her in the eyes. “I love you. I love you more than anything else in this world. I choose you. It took me some time to learn that you are the one for me and everything that you do is to help me see the truth in people, especially Lizzie.” All Josie wants to do is reassure Penelope that she isn’t going anywhere. 

Penelope smiles at Josie and leans in to give her a sweet kiss. Josie caresses Penelope’s cheek while Penelope pulls Josie in closer.

Penelope pulls back first and smiles at Josie. “I love you too, so much.” Penelope leans in to give Josie a few more kisses before pulling her in for a hug wrapping her arms around Josie’s waist. 

“You are all I need, and no one is going to tell me otherwise.” Josie lays her head against Penelope’s shoulder and they just stay content in each other’s arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie becomes ill and Penelope tries to do all she can to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Here is another update, and I hope you enjoy! Always appreciate the comments and kudos it really keeps me motivated to get these chapters out as fast as I can!

Penelope and Josie have been doing well since their talk. They’ve come a long way from before when they wouldn’t communicate as well as they could have. 

They were sitting in the commons area talking with MG and Melissa enjoying their time before their next class. “You ready to go?” Penelope asks Josie as she begins to stand looking at the time. 

Josie nods her head and starts to get up but feels lightheaded. She tries walking forward but wavers as Penelope steady’s her wrapping her hands around Josie’s waist before her feet give out. 

“Hey you okay?” Penelope asks concerned.

“Yeah, I think I just stood up to fast.” Josie gives Penelope a slight smile putting her hand on Penelope’s arm squeezing it lightly. 

Penelope looks at her questioningly but doesn’t say anything. Penelope keeps one hand around Josie’s waist as they continue to walk to class. Josie starts to feel better once she gets there but still doesn’t feel completely herself. 

“Are you sure you are okay to go to class?” Penelope asks Josie one more time outside of the classroom door.

“Yes babe. See I’m fine.” Josie steps away from Penelope showing her that she can stand on her own without needing any help. 

“Please come get me if you need me.” Penelope still isn’t quite sure she should be leaving Josie but knows Josie won’t admit to feeling any different than normal. 

“I’ll see you after class.” Josie smiles at Penelope and gives her a kiss before turning around. Penelope is still skeptical of how Josie feels but leaves it alone for now.

The next few days go by well except for the fact that Josie was feeling tired and lightheaded more often than normal. Josie chalked it up to maybe not getting enough sleep, but Penelope thinks it’s more than that. “I think you should go see Dr. Bell.” Penelope finally says after seeing her girlfriend not acting herself the past few days.

“I’m fine babe. I think it’s just a bug or something.” Josie brushes it off. 

Penelope goes to stand in front of Josie grabbing both of her hands gently, wanting Josie to look at her. “Josie. You have been feeling dizzy, lightheaded and nauseous for the past few days. I just don’t want it to get worse.” Penelope is more concerned than she was a few days ago.

As Penelope is talking Josie is feeling slightly worse than she did before. She sees Penelope but isn’t quite listening to what she is saying. She starts to stumble and her eyes begin to close. Penelope catches her before she falls to the floor.

“Josie! Josie!” Penelope shakes Josies limp body wondering what is going on with her.

“Go get Dr. Bell!” Penelope yells at MG who ran over once he saw what happened.

Penelope caresses Josie’s hair gently and whispers in her ear. “You are going to be okay Jo Jo. You are going to be okay.” 

MG arrives with Dr. Bell a few minutes later as he kneels down next to where Penelope is holding Josie. 

“We need to get her to the nurses office.” Dr. Bell tells Penelope.

“I’ll carry her.” MG starts to pick up Josie and take her there. Penelope is right next to them trying not to panic. MG lays Josie on the medical bed as Dr. Bell looks her over. He doesn’t see anything to out of the ordinary. He gives Josie a syringe with a serum that will help wake her up from passing out.

It takes a few minutes, but Josie starts to slowly come too as Penelope kneels by her bed holding her hand. 

“What happened?” Josie asks with a scratchy voice as she starts blinking her eyes confused. 

“You passed out. I knew there was something wrong.” Penelope says as she looks to Dr. Bell. “She has been feeling like this for the past few days. I told her we needed to come visit you to see what was going on but she insisted that she was fine. Obviously not.” Penelope looks to Josie upset. 

“What are your symptoms Josie?” Josie looks at Penelope then back at Dr. Bell.

“I’ve felt lightheaded, dizzy at times, I’m super tired, and I sometimes feel nauseous, but I’ve never passed out.” Josie starts thinking that maybe it’s the flu or something.

“Have you been around anything that could hurt you or infect you?” Dr. Bell continues his questioning. 

“No, I don’t think so.” Josie thinks back to the last week and can’t think of anything out of the norm. 

“I will need to run a few tests to determine what it could be.” Dr. Bell tells Josie.

Josie nods before he takes a blood sample from Josie to run a few tests.

“We should have the results soon, but I’m going to contact your father to see what he thinks and have him come check on you.” Dr. Bell says before leaving Penelope and Josie alone.

“I’m going to go see if I can find anything out.” MG says before heading out as well. 

Penelope looks at Josie nervously. “You okay?” Penelope asks brushing some hair out of Josie’s face gently.

“I think so. I don’t know what it could be.” Josie wishes she new what was going on but doesn’t.

“The doctor will figure it out and once your dad gets here, he will probably help to.” Penelope tries to reassure Josie and reassure herself at the same time.

Just as she says this Alaric comes in a panic to see his daughter. “Hey sweetie, are you okay?” Alaric sits next to Josie as Penelope moves to the opposite side giving them some space.

“I’m fine dad.” Josie continues trying to deny how she is feeling.

“Clearly you are not. Why didn’t you tell me you were feeling this way?” Alaric sounds concerned.

“I thought it was a virus or something that would pass.” Josie continues to defend why she didn’t make a big deal out of this.

Alaric thinks for a second before looking to Penelope then back to Josie. “I think I know what it is.” 

“What is it dad?” Josie asks wanting to know what he knows. 

Alaric hesitates for a second before answering. “A few other students are having the same symptoms you are having, and I’ve been looking into what it could be and found out that it is a parasite of some kind.” Alaric continues. 

“Why didn’t you tell us.” Josie sounds upset that her father knew about this. 

“I didn’t want to worry all of the students if it wasn’t something to be concerned with but seeing as more students are becoming ill, we need to do something about it.” Alaric knows there are always possibilities of something like this happening but didn’t think it would be his daughter.

Before Josie can respond another student runs in to find Mr. Saltzman. “Mr. Saltzman there is another student that passed out in the quad!” Alaric looks at his daughter before she nods, and he leaves to take care of the issue.

“Something is going on.” Josie starts to say to Penelope.

“They should be figuring out what to do about it.” Penelope tells her not wanting her to panic as she goes to sit back by Josie.

As Penelope looks to Josie, she notices Josie become paler. “I think I’m going to be sick.” Josie starts to say as Penelope quickly looks for a bucket or something by her. 

She sees a trash bin and runs to grab it and makes it just in time for Josie to empty her stomach or what she has left in it. After a few seconds Josie lays back against the bed as Penelope sets down the trash bin behind them and holds Josie’s hand. 

“You feel any better?” Penelope asks thinking that maybe she just needed to empty her stomach. 

“Not really.” Josie says tiredly.

“Let me get you a washcloth for your face and see if there is something to rinse your mouth out with.” Penelope stands and goes to the bathroom and finds some mouthwash and a washcloth. She gets the washcloth as warm as possible before ringing it out and taking the mouthwash with her back to Josie. 

“Here Josie.” Penelope hands Josie the mouthwash and she swishes it around before spitting it out into the trash can. Penelope lays the washcloth across Josie’s forehead hoping that it helps a little. 

After a few minutes Dr. Bell heads back in to where Josie and Penelope are. 

“Is she okay?” Dr. Bell asks looking back to Josie. 

“I’m fine, just a little sicker than I thought.” Josie says as she looks to Penelope then back to Dr. Bell.

“What did you find out?” Penelope asks. 

“I spoke with your father outside and he told me there is a parasite that could be infecting students. I ran your blood tests and they are consistent with a parasite; I believe that is what infected you.” Dr. Bell hopes this information helps them. 

“What do we know about it?” Penelope asks before Josie can. 

“We have learned that the symptoms will intensify the longer someone has the parasite in them. Over time you will become more lethargic and begin to feel weak. It will become difficult for you to function normally as the parasite begins to take over inside.” Dr. Bell knows sometimes things like this are tough to here. 

“What can I do to stop it?” Josie asks.

“Nothing at the moment. There is an antidote, but it is in a plant that is located on the other side of the states and may not be easily obtained. I have informed your father about this.” Dr. Bell has looked into these kinds of things before and has knowledge about the details. 

“If we don’t find the antidote or can’t get it in time what will happen?” Josie thinks she knows the answer but wants to hear it from the doctor.  
Penelope can tell that Dr. Bell is hesitating. 

“You can tell us Dr. Bell.” Penelope says as she holds Josie’s hand tightly. 

“If the parasite continues to infect your blood stream it could paralyze you or the worst would be…” Dr. Bell pauses before finishing… “death.” Dr. Bell tells them honestly. 

Josie looks to Dr. Bell then to Penelope with tears in her eyes. 

“Josie they will find the antidote before that ever becomes a possibility. Look. We will just stay in my dorm and take it easy okay.” Penelope tells a concerned Josie. 

“We have to find the antidote. We have to help the other students that have been infected.” Josie starts to get up panicking.

“Josie.” Penelope gently holds her in place. “We will help those students, but you need to rest. You are in no shape to help right now.” Penelope definitely doesn’t want Josie going anywhere. 

“I brought some pills that should help with your nausea and dizziness. The best thing to do is rest as much as you can and take it easy.” Dr. Bell hands Penelope the pills.

“Thank you Dr. Bell.” Penelope says as he nods and leaves them alone. 

“I need to talk to my dad.” Josie tells Penelope. 

“I’ll go talk to him, but I don’t want to leave you alone.” Penelope doesn’t really want Josie to stress herself out. 

“Why don’t you take me to your room, and I’ll stay there while you go talk with my dad.” Josie suggests. 

“Are you sure?” Penelope continues to question Josie. 

Josie looks at Penelope and caresses her cheek softly. “Yes Penelope. He said there isn’t much for us to do but wait for the antidote. I think I can get up to your room with some help.” Josie knows she isn’t feeling well but knows she can still function.

“Do you promise to stay there until I finish talking with your dad.” Penelope continues.

“Yes.” Josie nods.

Penelope helps Josie up from the bed as Josie wraps her hands around Penelope’s waist. Penelope takes her up to her room and lays her down making her as comfortable as she can.

“I’ll be right back.” Penelope tells Josie as she leans in to give her a kiss. 

“I love you.” Josie weakly smiles at Penelope as she pulls out of the kiss.

“Love you too.” Penelope says before going to find Mr. Saltzman.

Penelope goes down to the quad where she sees Mr. Saltzman talking with Hope. “Excuse me Mr. Saltzman.” Penelope interrupts.

Alaric turns towards Penelope. “What is it Penelope, has something else happened to Josie?” Alaric asks trying not to panic.

“No, I took Josie up to my room and made her comfortable, but she wanted me to come and talk with you first. She knows about the antidote and heard that you and Hope would be going to recover it.” Penelope knows Josie’s father isn’t completely fond of her but doesn’t care about that at the moment. 

“Yes, we are leaving tonight, I have called her mother to have her return while I go but she won’t be here for a couple days.” Alaric says as he looks to Penelope.  
“I will look after Josie.” Penelope says confidently.

Alaric looks at Penelope then nods. “Thank you. Will you let her know that her mom will be here soon, and I will be leaving tonight.” 

Penelope nods before Mr. Saltzman walks closer to her. “Please look after her Penelope. I may not think you are the best for my daughter, but I know you won’t let anything happen to her.” Mr. Saltzman heads off before Penelope has a chance to respond. 

Penelope sighs before heading back to her room to be with Josie. When she opens her door, she sees Josie asleep. She slowly shuts the door not wanting to make too much noise and heads to her desk by the bed. She starts to look through a few books to find out more about this parasite that is infecting the entire student body. 

After a couple hours she hears movement from her bed. Penelope turns towards her bed and sees Josie starting to wake up. She walks over and sits on the edge rubbing the hair out of Josie’s face.

“Hey babe.” Penelope smiles at Josie but gets more concerned seeing how pale she’s become.

“You feeling okay? Any different?” Penelope asks.

“I’m just really tired.” Josie tries to sit up, but Penelope doesn’t let her.

“Just stay their Josie. Just rest okay.” Penelope wants Josie to just take it easy until they figure this whole parasite thing out.

“What did my dad say?” Josie asks laying back down.

“He said he and Hope are leaving tonight and that your mom will be here in a couple days.” Penelope knows Josie has been missing her mom a lot. 

“My mom is coming?” Josie questions looking shocked but happy at the same time.

“Yeah, he didn’t want to leave you alone.” Penelope smiles at Josie. 

“I’m not alone.” Josie smiles weakly at Penelope and gently caressing her cheek before setting her hand back by her side. 

“She should be here soon, but I told your dad I’ll take good care of you while he is away. He actually seemed okay with it and trusted me.” Penelope is happy that Josie’s dad didn’t question Penelope when she said she would take care of his daughter. 

“I think he is warming up to you.” Josie knows it will just take time for everyone to understand how much they mean to each other. 

“We can only wish, but now I get a chance to see your mom and I can only hope she reacts better to me being with you again than your dad and Lizzie.” Caroline was the one person that somewhat understood their relationship which she was thankful for.

“Every time I talked with my mom on the phone you were always talked about, of course all good things. I think she will be happy to see the both of us.” Josie knows her mom just wants her to be happy and Penelope does just that.

* * *

Over the next couple days Penelope never leaves Josie side in her dorm room. Lizzie comes by to check on her sister because she wants to help, and every time she does Penelope is right there with her sister doing everything she can to make sure she is comfortable.

Lizzie wants to be there with her sister, but Josie looks so content with Penelope by her side, so Lizzie tries to help where she can but mostly leaves them to be. 

Penelope is sitting by Josie keeping her company when she sees Josie’s mom walk in.

“Mom!” Josie smiles happy to see her. Penelope steps aside to allow Caroline space to sit next to her daughter.

“Your dad called me and told me what was going on and I got the first flight out of Paris that I could.” Caroline sits next to Josie and leans in to give her a hug.

“How are you feeling?” Caroline asks with concern lacing her voice.

“Tired mostly. I haven’t tried to do much these last couple of days because they said the more strain you put on your body the faster you decline.” Josie looks paler than usual and clearly isn’t herself.

“I see you have someone here to take care of you.” Caroline looks to Penelope who waves back at her.

“Yeah she has been great to me, you know though.” Josie smiles over to Penelope. 

“Hi, glad you are back just wish it was under better circumstances.” Penelope says as she looks at Caroline not sure of what to do. 

Caroline looks at Penelope and smiles before walking over to her and pulling her in for a hug. “Thank you for taking care of my daughter.” Caroline whispers to Penelope before she lets her go.

“Of course, anything for Josie.” Penelope smiles over to Josie who can only give her a weak smile back. 

“Have you been able to keep any food down? How about sleep?” Caroline turns and asks her daughter before kneeling back down beside her.

“I haven’t been eating much and I sleep all the time but am still so tired. I got up the other day thinking I could walk around and that wasn’t a good idea.” Josie hates not being able to do anything but knows that if she does, she will decline even quicker. 

“I talked with your dad and he said they were almost there and should be heading back soon with the antidote. I was going to go check on the other students and see if I can help Dr. Bell out. Or do you need me to stay with you?” Caroline asks her daughter. 

“No mom, go check on the other students. Penelope can take care of me.” Josie tells her mom reassuringly.

“If you need me just have Penelope come get me please.” Caroline says as she leans down and gives her daughter a kiss on her forehead. 

When she leans back, she looks over to Penelope. “Can I talk with you in the hall for a second?” Caroline asks.

“Sure.” Penelope looks at Josie before heading out into the hall and shutting the door behind her.

“She doesn’t look to great Penelope, is there something that you aren’t telling me?” Caroline asks concerned.

“No there isn’t. I’ve done everything I can to keep her comfortable, but I don’t think it matters unless we get the antidote. Dr. Bell said all we can do is keep her from overexerting herself and give her a lot of rest.” Penelope had noticed Josie getting weaker to but doesn’t really know what to do about it and didn’t want to worry Josie more. 

Caroline puts her hand on Penelope’s arm letting her know she is thankful for her. “Thank you for taking care of my daughter Penelope. I know how much you care for her and how much she means to you. They will get the antidote soon, but until then please just stay with her and keep an eye on her.” 

“Of course, I don’t plan on going anywhere.” Penelope smiles to Caroline before she pulls Penelope into one more hug and heads to help the other students. 

Penelope goes back into her dorm room where Josie is laying on the bed. “What did she say?” Josie asks wondering why the conversation had to take place in the hallway.

“She just wanted to make sure you were okay and that if we need anything to get her.” Penelope walks over to Josie sitting down next to her calmly.

“Is that it?” Josie asks again not believing there wasn’t more said. 

“I promise she just wants to make sure you are taken care of. She thinks your dad is close to recovering the antidote, so fingers crossed that he gets here soon.” Penelope knows Josie is getting weaker by the day and just hopes they get to her fast enough.

Josie just nods knowing that there isn’t much else to do about her situation but wait it out. 

“Why don’t you get some more rest, while I keep searching these books to see if I can find any other information about this parasite.” Penelope feels useless not being able to do anything else to help Josie.

“Can you just lay with me.” Josie looks to Penelope laying further into her pillow trying to keep her eyes open but knowing she just wants to be close to Penelope.

Penelope looks at Josie and walks over towards her knowing she can’t deny Josie’s requests. Penelope pulls the sheets back so that she can lay behind her. Josie lays her back against Penelope’s front as Penelope covers both of them up and wraps her hand around Josie’s waist pulling her gently against her. Josie closes her eyes and starts to fall asleep again and all Penelope can think about is what else to do to help Josie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Penelope stays with Josie barely leaving her side just in case something happens unexpectedly. Penelope can only hope that help comes soon, and all this can be put behind them.

On the other side of the school Lizzie goes into her mom’s office and sits down. “Hey Lizzie.” Caroline says as she sees her daughter walk in. 

“Hey mom, have you gone by to see Josie today?” Lizzie asks as she goes to sit down. 

“Yes, I went by this morning and checked on her to give Penelope a break. She hasn’t left her side since I’ve gotten here, and I bet she has been by her side before that too.” Caroline has always liked Penelope. 

Lizzie rolls her eyes and crosses her hands. 

“What’s going on with you Lizzie? I’ve notice how you and Penelope don’t interact at all and basically ignore each other anytime you are in the same room.” Caroline always thought Lizzie and Penelope only tried for Josie, but it got worse once Josie and Penelope broke up. 

“I don’t know why Josie is so fond of her. She broke her heart and now we all are just supposed to accept her and act like she hung the moon.” Lizzie always has a hard time trusting people again, especially people like Penelope.

“Lizzie have you talked with Josie about this? She talked to me and told me there were a lot of issues with their relationship before they broke up. More than just Penelope.” Caroline knows she has to tread lightly when it comes to Lizzie. 

Lizzie looks to Caroline before looking down not answering.

“Come on Lizzie. I think you are holding it against her more than you should. How would you feel if the roles were reversed? What if Josie never accepted someone you used to date?” Caroline asks. 

“I am trying to see her as this good person, but I saw what happened between her and Josie and it’s hard to just forget it. I know no one thinks this but I want what’s best for Josie.” Lizzie truly cares about her sister and wishes people would see that.

“Lizzie, I understand I do, has Penelope done anything since they started dating again to question her intentions?” Caroline continues. 

Lizzie shakes her head no.

“Has she been devoted to Josie and taken care of her when she has needed it?” Caroline asks.

Lizzie nods again.

“I think you should try to give it a fresh start with you too. It is adding so much stress to your relationship with Josie and all your friends. Just think about it.” Caroline tells Lizzie hoping she thinks about what she is going to do.

Lizzie looks at her mom and thinks through everything that has happened these past few months. 

“Thanks mom.” Lizzie stands and heads towards Penelope’s room where Josie is staying. Lizzie gets there and knocks on Penelope’s door. Penelope goes to answer it and sees Lizzie and nods.

“I just wanted to check on Josie.” Lizzie tells Penelope as this has been an occurrence most of the time. 

“Yeah, um I’ll give you guys some time.” Penelope says as she looks back to Josie. “I’ll be back babe. I love you.” Penelope smiles at Josie before turning to leave the room.

“How are you feeling?” Lizzie asks going to sit next to Josie’s bed.

“The same. I don’t feel any better and I wish dad would find the antidote already. Have you heard anything?” Josie is starting to get restless just sitting around. 

“Mom said they think they found it and should be heading back soon.” Lizzie tells Josie just to help her feel better and have something to look forward too. 

“That is great news. I don’t know how much more I can handle this or how much more Penelope can handle this.” Josie knows how much Penelope has done for her and can tell she is getting exhausted.

“She really does care about you.” Lizzie starts to say, seeing how much Penelope has been there for Josie this past week. 

“She hasn’t left my side since this happened and she won’t let me do anything. I tried to sneak out once when she was in the shower but that was a big mistake.” Josie laughs.

Lizzie looks to Josie and smiles before pausing to speak again. 

“I don’t want you telling her this, but I do see how much she means to you and how much you mean to her. I’ve seen the way she looks at you and how much she cares about you. I don’t think she would be happy without you.” Lizzie admits after observing Josie and Penelope’s relationship this past week. 

“So, you are going to try and be her friend?” Josie smiles. 

“I wouldn’t go that far, but I won’t try to interfere with your relationship with her. I can see that you love her Josie and I saw it before, but I didn’t think she loved you back. After seeing her with you this week I can tell it isn’t just one sided.” Lizzie has always had a hard time admitting when she isn’t right, but in this moment, she only wants to be honest with Josie. 

“Thanks Lizzie that means a lot that you say that.” Josie squeezes her sisters’ hand weakly as Lizzie holds Josie’s hand back.

After a little while longer Penelope returns with some tea for Josie. Lizzie turns to see Penelope and then turns back to Josie. 

“I’ll see you later.” Lizzie says before leaving the room.

Penelope watches Lizzie leave before handing Josie her tea. “Thanks.”

“She seems less mean. No snarky comment, no pushing my buttons, I’m not sure what to do about this.” Penelope laughs seeing how over the last few days Lizzie has been an actual human being other than a monster to her. 

“She is. I think she sees how much we care about each other and with all that has happened with me these last few days she can’t deny it or make things up about you or us.” Josie only wants everyone to get along. 

Lizzie goes back to her room for the night thinking about what she is going to do. She wants what’s best for Josie and maybe that is Penelope.

* * *

The next day Lizzie heads towards the commons area when she sees Penelope with some food for Josie from the cafeteria.

Lizzie makes her way to Penelope and stops her from behind. Penelope feels someone behind her and turns around. 

“Can I talk with you?” Lizzie asks not in that mean bitchy tone she always uses but a more normal one.

Penelope nods and steps to the side so they can have more of a private conversation. 

Lizzie looks at Penelope and pauses before speaking. “I always thought you were this person that was only looking out for themselves. When you first started dating Josie, I was skeptical of you and was proven right when you broke her heart. I hated you Penelope for what happened with my sister and when she told me you two decided to try again all I could see was Josie curled up in her bed for days and days not herself because of you.”

“Look Lizzie.” Penelope tries to stop Lizzie thinking this is going to turn into another fight. 

“No let me finish or I won’t get this out.” Lizzie interrupts Penelope and puts her hand up to stop Penelope from talking.

Penelope nods and stays quiet. “This week has somewhat made me not hate you as much. You have been by Josie’s side every day and night and you clearly care about her. You didn’t run, all it made you do was want to spend more time with her. I’m not saying let’s be friends, but I am understanding how much you mean to Josie.” Lizzie finishes and Penelope knows how hard it is for Lizzie to say something like that especially to her. 

“Thanks Lizzie. I know what happened before was hard on everyone especially Josie, but I promise I will always love Josie and be with her as long as she’ll have me.” Penelope keeps what she says short because this was a big step forward for her and Lizzie and she knows that her sister and girlfriend getting along would be all that she wants. 

“I’ll let you get back to Josie.” Lizzie says as she leaves. Penelope pauses for a second somewhat in shock that Lizzie would say all of that without someone making her and then heads back to Josie’s room. 

Once she enters, she sees Josie laying her head on the pillow looking pitiful. She isn’t sure how much more Josie can go without getting the antidote. 

Penelope heads into the bathroom to get a cold washcloth for Josie. She then makes her way to the bed and sits on the edge putting the cool cloth to Josie's forehead. She gently brushes some hair that is sticking to Josie’s forehead away from her face. Josie slowly starts to open her eyes and gives Penelope a weak smile.

“Hey.” Penelope smiles back. 

“Hey.” Josie replies just above a whisper not able to exert to much energy.

“Your dad will be back soon babe.” Penelope hopes that is true. Josie just nods slightly.

“So Lizzie apologized to me in her weird way I think. It was actually surprising.” Penelope wants to take Josie’s mind off everything she is going through. 

“I think she is trying, and I am so happy about that.” Josie tells Penelope weakly. 

“Do you want some water?” Penelope asks as Josie just nods.

When Penelope gets up to get the water from her desk she looks back and sees Josie with her eyes closed. Penelope rushes towards her and gently shakes her because she thinks she may just be sleeping.

“Josie, come on. Come on Josie wake up.” Penelope starts to panic as Josie doesn’t move. Penelope feels Josie’s pulse; it is still there but weak.

In Alaric’s office where Caroline and Lizzie are researching, Lizzie feels a pang in her chest. 

“Something is wrong with Josie.” Lizzie quickly runs towards Penelope’s room with Caroline following. 

Once they get there, they push the door open and see Josie still, as Penelope looks completely distraught and unsure of what to do.

“Mom go get the doctor! Hurry!” Lizzie yells as she goes to the other side of Josie and kneels next to her. 

“What happened?” Lizzie asks panicked.

“I don’t know. She was talking one minute and then she just passed out. She is still breathing but I don’t know what to do!” Penelope begins to hyperventilate.

“Penelope….Peneleope!” Lizzie yells a little louder. 

Penelope looks over to Lizzie with tears streaming down her face. “It will be okay. Josie will be okay. I need you to stay strong for her okay. She is going to need all of us.” 

Penelope nods before turning back towards Josie. “I was researching and saw that maybe you can transfer some of your energy to her to slow the process.” Penelope puts out her arm. “Siphon from me Lizzie.” Penelope orders. 

“Penelope, I don’t know if that is a good idea.” Lizzie hesitates because she knows this could go wrong.

“I’ll be fine Lizzie just do it! Josie doesn’t have much time.” Penelope insists.

Lizzie nods before putting one hand on Penelope and the other on Josie. It takes a second, but Josie’s pulse starts to increase slowly. “It’s working.” Penelope starts to say.

As Lizzie continues Dr. bell and Caroline return. “Stop!” Dr bell yells as he pulls Lizzie’s hand from Penelope and Caroline pulls Penelope back. 

“We need to help Josie!” Penelope screams.

“Not that way. Penelope you could die. It is too much energy.” Dr. Bell isn’t willing to risk the consequences.

“It’s working!” Lizzie insists.

“It may look like it is, but Josie would need too much to sustain herself. The parasite will just suck the energy you give her.” Dr. Bell knows this isn’t going to work.

“What can we do?” Penelope asks. 

Dr. Bell looks to Josie and injects her with a serum that will slow the process. “I gave her a sedative that should slow the parasite down. She will be in a coma until the antidote arrives.” 

“I’ll go call your dad; he needs to know.” Caroline heads into the hall. 

Caroline dials Alaric and he answers after two rings.

“Hello.” Alaric says.

“You need to get back with the antidote now, Josie isn’t doing well.” Caroline tries to stay calm but can hear her voice wavering.

“What’s wrong?” Alaric asks panicked.

“She has been put into a coma. Dr. Bell says the only way she is going to survive is if she gets the antidote. How much longer are you going to be?” Caroline starts pacing outside the door. 

“We almost have it. We are just on the outskirts of the area that it is located and once I have it, I will call you and be back there soon.” Alaric starts to say.

“Soon isn’t quick enough Alaric! You need to hurry; she can’t have that many days left.” Caroline is starting to panic and can’t think of what to do if it takes him too much longer.  
I’ll be there, I promise.” Alaric says before hanging up.

Caroline makes her way back into the room where Penelope is on one side and Lizzie is on the other. Dr. Bell has been monitoring Josie closely.

“What did dad say?” Lizzie asks looking up.

“He will be back soon.” Caroline knows that they need to hear something good at the moment. 

“What does soon mean?” Penelope asks as she looks at Caroline then back to Josie. 

“He has found the antidote and is headed back.” Caroline lies but knows it is what is needed to be heard. 

“That’s good. Isn’t that good Dr. Bell.” Penelope asks needing some kind of reassurance.

“Yes, I have been monitoring Josie and she is stable for now. I can give her one more sedative if she needs it, but I want to try and hold off as long as possible. I’m going to check on the other students and then be back to check on Josie.” Dr. Bell says before he heads out.

Lizzie, Caroline and Penelope all stay with Josie for a couple hours. Penelope never lets go of Josie’s hand the entire time. 

“Why don’t you two go check on the other students and I’ll stay with Josie.” Penelope suggests seeing how restless they are getting.

“I think we should stay.” Lizzie starts to say.

“If anything changes with her, you guys will be the first to know. I just think the other students are going to need help as well.” Penelope can help Josie for now while they help the others. 

“Okay, but I’ll be back soon to check on her.” Caroline says as she and Lizzie head out.

Penelope looks to Josie and brushes some hair out of her face. “Come on Josie, you have to fight through this. You are the strongest person I know, and I know that you can get through anything that is thrown at you. There are so many people that need you. I need you. Your dad is coming okay. You just have to hang on a little longer.” Penelope leans in and gives Josie a gentle kiss on her forehead before pulling back looking at Josie’s lifeless body. 

Penelope starts to get overwhelmed and can’t hold back the tears that are streaming down her face. Penelope lays her head on Josie’s chest wanting to be as close to her as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter a bunch trying to get it right, hopefully you guys like it. Again appreciate all the kudos and comments, you guys are the best!

After a few minutes Penelope hears a knock at the door. She sits up and looks to the door then back to Josie before getting up and going to see who it is. Once she opens it, she sees MG on the other side.

“Hey Penelope.” MG says nervously.

“Hey.” Penelope says with as much energy as she can muster. 

“I heard about Josie and just wanted to come by and check on her and you.” MG knows Penelope has been having a hard time with this, more than she lets on.

“Yeah of course.” Penelope moves to the side to allow MG in. 

MG looks to where Josie is laying and walks over to her. He looks concerned but doesn’t want to upset Penelope anymore.

“What did Dr. Bell say?” MG asks. 

“He said that we need to get the antidote soon, but the serum he gave Josie should slow down the parasite. How are the other students doing?” Penelope asks wondering if they are having the same symptoms as Josie. 

“Some are doing better than others. There are a few that are in worse shape than Josie and they aren’t sure if they are going to be able to recover fully.” MG knows this probably isn’t the best thing to tell Penelope at the moment.

“Did they figure out where it came from?” Penelope continues the questions becoming more concerned. 

“They still aren’t sure, but no other students have been infected so that’s a good sign.” MG continues.

Penelope pauses before looking over to MG. “I don’t know what else to do MG.” Penelope is trying to stay strong, but little by little she begins breaking down more and more. 

MG walks over to Penelope pulling her into a hug. “It’s okay Penelope, you are doing everything you can. Josie will be okay. Alaric will be back soon, and everything will go back to normal.” MG whispers to Penelope just trying to comfort her as much as he can.

Penelope let’s MG comfort her for a second before pulling back and wiping at her eyes. “Thank you for stopping by.” 

“You sure you don’t want me to stay here for a while and you get some rest?” MG asks one more time. 

“No, I’ll be fine, but thanks for the offer. Just please let me know if you hear anything else.” Penelope gives MG a weak smile. 

“I will.” MG says before turning and walking out.

The night goes on without much change. Lizzie and Caroline stopped by for a while before heading out again. Everyone is becoming more and more uneasy with the situation.   
Caroline has tried to get a hold of Alaric, but he hasn’t been responding. She isn’t sure of what to do, but reassure everyone that help will be there soon, even if she is starting to doubt it. 

Lizzie walks into where Caroline is helping another student who has also been infected by the parasite. “There is something you aren’t telling us mom! Where is dad? Why isn’t he answering? He isn’t on his way is he!?” Lizzie can’t control her emotions knowing there isn’t much time left. 

“Lizzie come over here.” Caroline takes Lizzie's arm gently and pulls her to the side not wanting to cause a scene. Caroline looks at Lizzie then looks down and sighs.

“What is it mom?” Lizzie asks more persistent.

“I haven’t heard from your dad since last night. He won’t answer his phone and I don’t even know if he has found the antidote. I didn’t want to worry everyone more than they already are.” Caroline doesn’t know what else to do.

“This isn’t good mom. This isn’t good.” Lizzie begins to cry as Caroline pulls her into a hug.

“He will be back Lizzie, he will.” Caroline whispers into Lizzie’s ear. 

Lizzie pulls back abruptly and steps away from her mom shaking her head.

“How do you know that!” Lizzie yells looking at her mom clearly upset. Caroline is at a loss for words as Lizzie turns to leave.

“Where are you going?” Caroline asks afraid of what Lizzie might do.

“To be with my sister!” Lizzie yells over her shoulder before heading back to Josie.

Lizzie makes it to Penelope’s room and knocks before entering. Penelope looks up and looks like she hasn’t slept in days.

“Is your dad here?” Penelope asks getting her hopes up. 

Lizzie looks to Penelope and just shakes her head no. Penelope looks down defeated before standing up from beside Josie’s bed. “I can’t do anything! I can’t help Josie or any of the other students! I’m useless!” Penelope can’t take much more of this as she begins pacing back and forth.

Lizzie walks over to Penelope and puts her hand on her shoulder stopping Penelope’s movements. Penelope pauses and looks up to Lizzie with tears in her eyes. “Penelope, you are keeping Josie alive. She wouldn’t be here right now if it weren’t for you taking care of her. My dad is coming, we just need to keep her as comfortable as we can until he gets here.”

Penelope just nods as she turns back to Josie walking over towards her. “Your dad is coming Jo Jo. Just please hold on.” Penelope says with concern lacing her voice.

As Lizzie goes to sit down next to Josie thinking all hope is lost, Alaric pushes Penelope’s door open and rushes to Josie’s side. He sees her and is taken back for a moment by her condition. 

“Come on dad give her the antidote!” Lizzie yells as Alaric pulls the vile out of his pocket and inserts it into the needle before giving it too Josie. It takes a second, but Josie’s heart rate begins to pick up and she begins to get more color in her face. 

“What next, isn’t she supposed to wake up.” Penelope is starting to get impatient. 

“It is going to take a minute. The parasite has to be killed by the antidote before she fully becomes herself.” Alaric looks at her daughter praying she wakes up.

Penelope continues to hold onto Josie's hand as she feels Josie weakly squeeze back. “Josie, come on babe wake up. Come on.” Penelope tries to encourage Josie as much as she can. 

Slowly Josie starts to open her eyes confused about her surroundings. Josie tries to speak, but her mouth is so dry she can’t. Josie mouths “Water”, as Lizzie moves to get the water bottle off the counter and slowly gives Josie some lifting it up to her lips.

Josie gulps some down before looking over to Penelope. 

“Hey.” Josie whispers as she smiles at Penelope.

“Hey.” Penelope smiles back with tears in her eyes brushing some hair that is stuck to Josie’s forehead away.

Josie then looks to her dad. “You found the antidote.” Josie whispers weakly. 

“I did. We tried to get back as quick as we could, but it was proving harder than we thought.” Alaric starts to say not wanting to go into too much detail.

“What next?” Josie asks hoping this is the start to the end of this parasite.

“When I was looking at the research on these parasites it said once you received the antidote it would take about three or four doses of it before you are back to being 100%. You can only receive it once a day so it may take you some time to gain all your strength back.” Penelope tells everyone as she had hours and hours to do nothing but read books while sitting with Josie. 

“How are you feeling now?” Lizzie asks.

“I’m not in a coma so that’s a plus.” Josie roughly says trying to lighten the mood.

“You will be better soon babe. You just have to take it easy for a couple more days.” Penelope smiles at Josie and gives her a kiss to her forehead. 

Caroline runs into the room looking over to Josie who is awake. She rushes to her side and holds Josie’s hand gently. “You’re awake. How are you feeling? Do you need anything? You know who we are right?” Caroline starts to panic not sure of what to do with Josie finally awake. 

“Wait who are you?” Josie looks to her mom smiling as Caroline looks around the room wide eyed. Once she sees everyone around her laughing, she looks to Josie.

“Really funny. You had me so worried Josie.” Caroline looks to her daughter squeezing her hand, just happy she is awake.

“Sorry mom, but I’m awake and I do know who everyone is.” Josie laughs.

Caroline smiles at her daughter before looking to Alaric. “Can I talk with you in the hall for a second?” Caroline asks as Alaric nods and they make their way out of the room.

Caroline shuts the door before speaking. “What took so long?! You weren’t answering any of my calls, I had no news to tell anyone!?” Caroline hates what everyone had to go through.

“Caroline calm down, I’ll explain. We ran into a bit of trouble once we got the antidote. Come to find out we weren’t the only ones looking for it. I lost my phone in the process so I couldn’t get into contact with you. I got back here as fast as I could you have to know that.” Alaric tried to return as fast as he could.

Caroline sighs before speaking again. “I’m sorry, it’s just, this was an awful experience, especially when it involved one of our daughters.” Caroline is just relieved that they arrived just in time.

“I’m sorry.” Alaric says before pulling Caroline in for a hug for comfort. 

Back in the room Josie is talking with Lizzie and Penelope just happy to be awake again. 

“Josie you had us scared.” Lizzie starts to say knowing they were all feeling helpless.

“I know, but everything will be fine now that we have the antidote. I’m sure dad got enough for me and all the other students. Now, I just need to recover to get back to my normal life again.” Josie looks over to Penelope and squeezes her hand. Penelope squeezes back just as tightly trying to still figure out if Josie is really okay.

* * *

They all decide it would be best for Josie to stay in her old room until she gains all her strength back. Penelope didn’t protest much knowing that her family would want to keep a close eye on her and if Penelope was being honest, she needed some time to just rest. Josie had a revolving door of family and friends visiting constantly, some that she didn’t even realized existed. 

Penelope would visit every day at the same time to take Josie for her routine walk. They tried to go a little further each day as Josie gained her strength back. 

“Ready to go?” Penelope asks Josie who is putting her shoes on.

“Yeah, I’m almost ready.” Josie finishes tying her shoe and begins to stand slowly still a little unsteady. Penelope stands next to Josie putting her hand around her waist helping her stand before pulling back to let Josie do it on her own.

Penelope goes to hold the door for Josie as they make their way out of the room. Penelope stands right next to Josie just in case but gives her enough space so she can do it on her own. 

“Have you gone by to see any of the other students?” Josie asks as they slowly make their way through the halls. 

“I haven’t, but I talked to Hope and MG and they said they are doing fine. They need a little bit more time to recover.” Penelope is just glad Josie is doing as well as she is.

“I’m glad everyone made it. It was scary there for a bit.” Josie looks to Penelope then back in front of her.

“It was.” Penelope doesn’t go into detail about how scared she was that she almost lost Josie. 

“How has it been with everyone coming by to check on you?” Penelope asks. 

“I didn’t realize we had so much family in the area. There is a new person every day.” Josie laughs as Penelope laughs with her as they continue walking.

“The only problem is I can’t see you as much as I want too.” Josie smiles sweetly over to Penelope.

Penelope smiles back but doesn’t say anything before looking back ahead. Josie has noticed Penelope being a little more distant since she’s woken up from her coma. She hasn’t thought much about it, but notices Penelope seems lost in her own thoughts more often than not. 

They keep walking to where Lizzie and Caroline are talking. Once they get their Lizzie and Caroline turn towards them. 

“Hey Josie.” Lizzie smiles at her sister happy that she is getting back to herself.

“Hey Lizzie, hey mom. I was thinking I could hang out with you guys for a bit. Kind of getting tired of being cooped up in my room and all the visitors.” Josie loves being around people, but sometimes she just needs some time to herself. 

“Yeah. We were actually going to do a little baking if you want to help.” Caroline smiles at her daughter glad she has a little time to spend with them.

“That would be great.” Josie smiles back before looking to Penelope.

“You want to stay and join us?” Josie asks.

“No spend some time with your mom and sister. I’m going to go hangout with Hope and MG for a bit.” Penelope smiles back gently squeezing Josie’s hand before pulling back and walking away.

Josie looks at Lizzie and Caroline as they head into the kitchen.

“Penelope seems a little different.” Lizzie tells Josie noticing a shift in her attitude the last couple of days.

“I noticed it too. I’ve tried talking with her about it, but every time I mention something, she brushes it off.” Josie knows Penelope has been through a lot with her and thinks she just needs some time.

* * *

Penelope makes her way to where Hope and MG are hanging out on the back patio by the lake. She walks over to them and sits down.

“Hey Penelope.” MG smiles over to her, but then frowns seeing how tired she looks.

“You okay?” MG asks as Penelope looks out onto the water.

“I don’t know.” Penelope sighs tired of dealing with her feelings all on her own.

“What’s going on Penelope you can talk with us.” Hope starts to say knowing Penelope has been through a lot these last couple of weeks.

“So much has happened recently, and I think I just need a break.” Penelope says looking to both MG and Hope.

“You went through a lot Penelope. You haven’t really had a minute to yourself with everything that happened with Josie. It’s understandable.” MG says.

“Is it though? Shouldn’t I want to spend every waking minute with someone that I almost lost. Shouldn’t I want to be around them day and night. Why am I feeling like this?” Penelope questions herself.

“Penelope it’s okay to feel this way. You went through so much and you didn’t know what to do. You thought you lost her and now that you have her you are feeling unsure of everything.” Hope tries to help Penelope understand this is normal.

Penelope just shakes her head and looks away knowing she should probably talk with Josie about this. “I need to talk with Josie, but I want her to focus on her recovery you know.” 

“You need to tell her soon though. It is Josie and she probably senses something is off with you.” MG knows Josie has a sixth sense for how people feel somehow. 

“Thanks guys.” Penelope tells them as they hangout for a bit longer before Penelope heads to her room. 

The next few days go by as Josie continues to get better and better each day. She had been spending a lot of time with her family recently too. Josie would always ask Penelope to stay but she would just decline making Josie wonder what’s going on with her.

“Hey Josie, Lizzie can you guys come over here so I can talk with you for a second.” Caroline asks as they all go to sit in the living area.

“What is it mom?” Josie asks. 

“I have to return to Europe soon.” Caroline starts to say.

“How soon?” Lizzie asks. 

“I’m supposed to leave tomorrow, but I won’t be gone as long. I should be back sooner this next time. Maybe you guys can come visit once your finals are over.” Caroline doesn’t want to leave but knows the time has come. 

“Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Spend some time with you and explore Europe.” Josie sounds excited.

“You can even bring Penelope.” Caroline suggests.

“Yeah I think that would be a great idea.” Josie smiles thinking some time away would be good for them. 

“I think I’m going to actually go talk with her now.” Josie starts to stand and heads to Penelope’s room not able to contain her excitement. Josie gets to Penelope’s dorm and knocks. 

Penelope takes a minute but opens the door and is surprised to see Josie on the other side. “Hey, I thought you were with your mom.”

“I was, but I have some good news to tell you.” Josie says as she walks into the room. 

“What?” Penelope asks curious as to what it is. 

“She invited us to Europe once our finals are over. I thought it would be good for us, kind of get away from all this.” Josie starts to say.

“Yeah that sounds good. When would we leave?” Penelope asks thinking maybe that is something they need. 

“Probably right after finals and then stay for a couple weeks. It would be you, me and Lizzie. Think you can handle that?” Josie laughs and pushes Penelope’s shoulder.

“Handle you or handle Lizzie?” Penelope smirks. Josie smiles at Penelope happy that she is being more herself. 

“What are you up too?” Josie asks wanting to spend more time with Penelope.

“I was actually getting ready to go to bed.” Penelope looks to Josie then looks away.

Josie looks at Penelope and assumes she wants her to leave. “Oh, okay, well I’ll get going then.” Josie stands getting ready to head out.

“I’ll come by tomorrow like normal.” Penelope tells Josie as Josie nods and leaves the room disappointed. 

Josie heads to her room with Lizzie and sits on her bed throwing her book to the floor. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Lizzie asks looking up from her book she is reading at her desk.

“I wanted to stay with Penelope tonight, I hinted towards it, but she just said she was going to bed. I mean we haven’t spent the night together for a week, I would think she would jump at the opportunity. She’s been weird lately with her being distant and wanting me to spend time away from her.” Josie rants as she looks to Lizzie for some kind of answer.

“I think you may be overreacting. She was probably just tired.” Lizzie suggests knowing Josie can read into things a little too much sometimes  
.   
“I don’t think that’s it. This isn’t like her.” Josie knows Penelope and knows this isn’t her. 

“Just rest on it Josie, is she coming by tomorrow like she normally does?” Lizzie continues trying to get Josie to think more logically.

“Yes.” Josie answers. 

“See it’s fine.” Lizzie finishes.

Josie looks to Lizzie before laying down wondering if she is overreacting to the situation. 

The next day Penelope goes to see Josie like she normally does. 

“Hey.” Penelope smiles at Josie.

“Hey.” Josie replies still thinking about the night before. 

“You ready?” Penelope asks as they continue their routine.

“Yeah.” Josie moves towards the door seeming like she has no effects anymore from the parasite.

As they walk, they do small talk and talk about nothing heavy. Josie wants to bring up how Penelope is acting but hasn’t found the right moment. Once they get back around Josie stops in front of her door and looks at Penelope.

“I was thinking I could stay with you tonight.” Josie suggests trying to figure out if she was overreacting last night.

“I would love for you too, but I have those finals and that project due and I need to start working on it or I won’t get it done.” Penelope deflects. 

“I’ll let you study, I just miss being with you.” Josie tells Penelope honestly.

“I really just have to get it all done Josie.” Penelope sighs knowing Josie is starting to question how she’s reacting to her recently. 

Josie looks at Penelope wary of her reasoning. “Is there something else going on?” Josie asks concerned.

“I just have a lot of schoolwork to finish.” Penelope repeats again.

“If you need space you could have just asked for it. You didn’t have to make up reasons for why you didn’t want me to stay over Penelope.” Josie knows she shouldn’t react this way, but she can’t help it.

“It’s not that I don’t want you to stay over Josie, I would hope you would understand.” Penelope doesn’t feel like defending herself right now.

“What is going on with you? Ever since I woke up from my coma you’ve been more distant, I’ve tried talking with you about it, but you just keep saying you’re fine. I thought we talked about communicating better, this isn’t better communication.” Josie is tired of Penelope dodging the real issue here, which she won’t tell her.

“It’s nothing Josie, can’t we spend some nights away from each other. Why do you have to turn this into a bigger deal than it is.” Penelope snaps back before sighing.

Josie looks at Penelope upset but not wanting to cry in front of Penelope, she turns and walks into her room shutting the door leaving Penelope on the outside.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure where to go with this chapter, but here you go! Thanks again for reading, you guys are great!

Penelope looks at Josie’s door and thinks about knocking and talking with her but decides against it and heads back to her room. 

Josie wipes away some tears that have fallen and heads to her bed to lay down. She tries to not let what happened bother her, but she finds it hard not to think about what’s going on with Penelope. 

After a few minutes Lizzie walks in their dorm room and sees Josie upset. She goes to sit on the side of Josie’s bed and gently touches her shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” Lizzie asks sincerely.

“Nothing.” Josie doesn’t know if she wants to talk right now and turns away from Lizzie. 

“It’s not nothing Josie. Something is bothering you.” Lizzie continues not wanting Josie to shut down.

Josie turns more towards Lizzie and sits up before speaking. “It’s Penelope. She wants space and I don’t know why?! She won’t talk to me; she won’t tell me wants wrong.” Josie shakes her head and pushes her hair out of her face frustrated. 

Lizzie looks at Josie thinking about what to say. “I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but she went through a lot while you were sick, and she never left your side. Maybe she just needs some time to think. I wouldn’t take it as a negative Josie. I mean put yourself in her shoes.” Lizzie understands what Penelope is going through because she felt the same way.

“I wouldn’t want to be away from that person, I would want to be with them more after everything that happened.” Josie tries to understand but thinks completely different about this situation.

Lizzie looks to Josie not sure of what else to say before Josie starts to get up. 

“What are you doing?” Lizzie asks standing up also.

“I’m going to talk to Penelope, I’m not leaving it like this.” Josie starts to head out the door and Lizzie isn’t going to try and stop her.

Josie goes to knock on Penelope’s door knowing she won’t be able to sleep if they leave things like this. After a few knocks Penelope opens it. Josie looks up and sees Penelope’s red eyes and softens a little.

“We are talking about this.” Josie pushes her way into the room as Penelope doesn’t protest. She should have known Josie wouldn’t leave it like this. Penelope closes the door behind her and looks to Josie waiting for what’s to come.

“Something is bothering you. I know something is and you aren’t talking about it. How can I fix this if you don’t tell me what’s wrong?” Josie knows there is more to Penelope’s recent change.

“It’s nothing Josie.” Penelope still tries to deny it.

“No Penelope! You don’t get to say that! It is something. You don’t spend any time with me outside of our walks. We only hangout if we are with friends. Then if I’m around my family you completely avoid the situation. Let’s not get to me wanting to stay with you, that has been the biggest change. It’s like you don’t want me here with you anymore.” Josie shakily says as she is trying to keep it together but knows when it comes to Penelope, she can never keep her emotions in check.

Penelope pauses for a second looking at Josie then looking away. She hates seeing Josie this way and knowing she is the cause of it. 

Josie gives Penelope a minute to gather herself. “You can tell me.” Josie whispers.

Penelope sighs before speaking. “You almost died! I thought I lost you! I didn’t know what to do or how to act! I was so upset I couldn’t function.” Penelope wipes at her eyes before continuing. “Then you were okay, and I just keep thinking that it’s going to happen again, or this is only going to last for so long before something else happens. I didn’t want you to have to worry about this with what you went through. I just..” Penelope shakes her head as her tears begin to fall.

Josie walks closer to Penelope and puts her hand under her chin and gently lifts it up. “I get it. I was sick for a while and I didn’t even think I was going to make it. You were there every step of the way and I can’t imagine what I would have done if I was put in your situation.” Josie has heard how much Penelope helped her from all her family and friends. 

Penelope’s tears run down her face as Josie lifts her hands to gently wipe them away. “You just have to talk to me. I would have understood if you just told me, but you can’t shut me out. That isn’t the way to fix this.” Josie pauses before finishing “If you need space because of that I understand.” Josie whispers the last part knowing that would be hard for her.

“I don’t want space. I don’t want you not with me. I just felt guilty of how I thought with all that you are going through and all that you went through.” Penelope tells Josie honestly.

Josie pulls her into a hug and holds her tightly. Penelope rests her head on Josie’s shoulder and hugs her back. “I’m sorry.” Penelope whispers into Josie’s ear.

Josie continues to hug Penelope before she pulls back still holding onto Penelope’s waist. Penelope leans in and gives Josie a sweet kiss to her lips before breaking it. 

“Stay with me tonight.” Penelope whispers to Josie looking into her beautiful brown eyes. 

Josie nods and leans in to give Penelope another kiss putting her hand behind her neck pulling her closer to deepen it. Penelope pulls back first looking at Josie smiling.

“I love you.” Penelope tells Josie caressing her cheek gently.

“I love you too.” Josie smiles back leaning her forehead against Penelope’s. 

“You feeling okay?” Penelope asks still concerned about Josie’s health. 

“Yes, I just took my last dose of the antidote so should be as good as new in a couple days.” Josie smiles at Penelope before pulling her towards the bed.

Penelope lays down first as Josie lays beside her wrapping her hand around Penelope’s waist knowing how tired they both are.

“Please talk with me next time. You know you can talk to me about anything.” Josie looks up to Penelope sincerely.

“I will, I just didn’t want to bother you with my issues when you have your own stuff you are going through.” Penelope says thinking at the time it was the right thing to do. 

“My issues are your issues and your issues are mine. We are a couple babe we have to be able to help each other.” Josie knows Penelope has always been one to handle her problems on her own but now she doesn’t have too.

“Okay.” Penelope smiles before leaning in to give Josie another kiss. 

They both decide to get some sleep before having to say goodbye to Josie’s mom tomorrow. 

The next morning Josie wakes up in Penelope’s arms and smiles realizing where she is. She has missed this so much and finally being able to sleep with Penelope again gives her so much peace. 

“Hey” Josie smiles as she sees Penelope starting to wake up.

“Hey.” Penelope says groggily still tired from the night before.

“What time is it?” Penelope asks sitting up a little more.

“10. I was going to go spend the day with my mom since she is leaving tonight.” Josie starts to say.

“Oh okay, are you okay with her leaving?” Penelope asks knowing having her mom here has been helpful for Josie’s recovery.

“I mean of course I would want her to stay here, but I know she needs to go back to Europe, plus I have you.” Josie smiles at Penelope. “Speaking of Europe, do you still want to go with me after finals?” Josie doesn’t want to push Penelope after their talk into something that she doesn’t want to do. 

“Yeah. I think going away would be something we need. I need.” Penelope knows it won’t fix everything but getting away may help.

Josie smiles as she squeezes Penelope’s hand gently before leaning in to give Penelope a kiss on her lips. 

“Do you want to go with me to say bye or stay here?” Josie isn’t sure Penelope is ready to say bye to anyone at the moment. 

“Do you want me to go?” Penelope asks.

“Yeah of course. Why wouldn’t I?” Josie questions. 

“I just thought you and Lizzie would want time alone with her.” Penelope explains. 

“She would want to say bye to you too.” Josie knows that her mom loves Penelope and wouldn’t mind her being around. 

“Okay.” Penelope smiles, before turning and looking away. She still is trying to work through everything that she is feeling. 

Josie looks to Penelope concerned. “I think you should talk with someone.” Josie rests her hand on Penelope’s thigh giving her as much comfort as she can. 

“Talk with someone about what? I’m fine Josie, we talked it out.” Penelope starts to feel herself get upset as she starts getting up out of bed and going over to the bathroom.

Before she can get there Josie gets off the bed and walks over to her gently putting her hand on Penelope’s wanting her to turn towards her. Penelope pauses before turning to   
look at Josie.   
“I’m not saying you aren’t. You went through a lot these last few weeks babe. Maybe talking with someone other than me will help you understand what you’re feeling is normal.” Josie doesn’t want to tell her what to do but knows seeing someone can help. 

Penelope rubs her forehead thinking about what she should do. She has never been one that needed help or wanted it. She was always able to do things on her own. So now she is in uncharted waters dealing with this new emotion.

Josie walks closer to Penelope knowing this is hard for her. “It isn’t something that you should be ashamed of. I just think an extra person that you can go talk to is always important even if you aren’t going through anything.” Josie knows how this works having Lizzie as a sister and her having to go through everything she has been through. 

“Okay, but I’m not talking with some random person.” Penelope agrees knowing Josie always knows what to say.

“I was thinking Emma.” Josie suggests knowing that she is familiar and always a person that the students go too. 

Penelope looks to Josie contemplating this. “You think that’s a good idea?”

“Yeah I do, but it’s up to you.” Josie continues. 

“Okay. Yeah that would be good, but on one condition.” Penelope looks to Josie. 

“Anything babe.” Josie holds Penelope’s hand gently by her side and caresses it with her thumb. 

“Will you go with me?” Penelope asks innocently. 

“Of course.” Josie smiles before leaning in to give Penelope a peck on her lips. 

Penelope smiles out of the kiss looking at Josie lovingly knowing that being with her is the best thing that has ever happened to her. 

They get ready to go see Caroline and head out of their dorm room. Once they make it, they see Lizzie is already there. 

“Hey Josie.” Caroline smiles before seeing Penelope next to her.

“Penelope, I’m so glad you decided to come.” Caroline walks closer to them before giving them both a hug.

“Yes, just wanted to say bye properly.” Penelope smiles at Caroline knowing how much she means to Josie. 

“Well I don’t have much planned for today.” Caroline starts to say.

“It’s fine mom, we weren’t really planning on doing much today anyways.” Josie comments as she goes to sit on the couch pulling Penelope with her. Josie sits down first as Penelope sits right next to here with there bodies touching. Josie keeps hold of Penelope’s hand and intertwines their fingers as they all talk. 

Lizzie, Josie, Penelope and Caroline hangout for the day just doing normal day things before Caroline heads back to Europe. It has been a great day for everyone, even Lizzie and Penelope seem to be getting along a lot better than before. 

As Caroline has her suitcase ready, she looks to her daughters. “Even though the circumstances for me coming back weren’t the best, I’m so glad I did. I’m going to miss you guys so much.”

“It will only be a few weeks before we head to Europe to stay for a couple weeks with you mom.” Lizzie starts to say giving her mom a hug.

“I know, which I’m so excited about. I can’t wait to show you around; you guys will love it.” Caroline says excitedly looking forward to her daughters being with her sooner rather than later. 

Caroline looks to Penelope and gives her a sincere hug before pulling back. “Thanks for coming to say goodbye, it means a lot Penelope.” Caroline smiles to her knowing how much she means to her daughter and how she knows her daughter is safe with her.

Caroline then turns to Josie and gives her a hug and a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll miss you honey, but I’ll see you in a couple weeks.” Caroline smiles at her daughters and Penelope before heading off.

Penelope puts her hand around Josie’s waist and pulls her closer as they watch Caroline walk away. “You going to be okay?” Penelope whispers to Josie.

“Yeah, I’ll see her in a couple weeks, but it’s always hard when she leaves.” Josie gives a sad smile to Penelope before looking over to Lizzie.

“I think we are going to go hangout with everyone tonight for a bit if you want to join.” Josie tells Lizzie knowing she may want someone to hang out with.

“Yeah that actually sounds cool, thanks for the invite.” Lizzie says to Josie before nodding and heading off to her room for a bit.

They walk to Penelope’s room before heading out to be with the group. Once they arrive, Landon, Hope, Rafael, MG and Melissa are already there. 

“Hey guys.” Josie smiles as she is holding Penelope’s hand who is walking right beside her. 

“Hey Josie, Penelope.” MG smiles and gets up to give them both a hug happy to seem them happy. 

“Pull up a chair.” Landon starts to say as he hands both Josie and Penelope a drink.

“Thanks.” Penelope says as she pulls the chair to the group and sits down before pulling Josie into her lap to sit with her. 

“How are you feeling Josie?” MG asks.

“Great, I have no more side effects from the parasite and feel as good as new.” Josie smiles knowing that she is finally feeling herself again. “How are all the other students?”

“Doing great. I went and talked to some of them today and they all seem back to normal. I think your dad is going to have some kind of class or give information about parasites, so they know what signs to look for.” MG knows that everyone was kind of scared and being aware of the symptoms may help prevent this from happening again.

“That makes since actually. I think there should be something on what happened.” Hope starts to say knowing people didn’t know what to do.

They all continue to hangout before Lizzie makes her way over. Penelope looks to Lizzie first and nods towards her. “Hey Lizzie.” Penelope says first as everyone turns towards her. 

“Hey.” Lizzie starts to say knowing she is kind of the odd women out with how they all perceive her. 

“Come on and join us. There is an extra chair over there.” Penelope points towards it, welcoming Lizzie to the group. Everyone looks at them surprised looking back and forth between them thinking that someone is going to make a comment any second.

Josie looks at Penelope and leans in to give her a kiss. “Thanks.” Josie whispers.

“For what?” Penelope asks confused.

Josie just smiles and gives Penelope one more kiss before Lizzie comes to sit beside them. 

“Did dad come back yet?” Josie turns to Lizzie first. 

“Not yet, he kind of was finishing up some things. I think he is trying to stay busy.” Lizzie starts to say as everyone continues their conversations. 

Penelope is kind of listening in to their conversation but more so just enjoying being around all her friends with Josie. 

“I think I’m going to get another drink.” Penelope tells Josie before Josie turns towards her and gets up off her lap so Penelope can stand. 

“You want another?” Penelope asks Josie.

“Sure. Thanks babe.” Josie smiles as she sits back down.

“Lizzie do you want one?” Penelope asks.

“Sure thanks.” Lizzie says as Penelope walks away. 

“I’m so glad you guys are getting along.” Josie tells Lizzie smiling.

“Yeah me too. This is actually kind of fun, for being around a bunch of nerds.” Lizzie jokes as Josie pushes her shoulder laughing with her.  
Penelope leans down to get a few drinks from the cooler when she hears someone behind her.

“Hey Penelope, need some help?” Hope asks from behind.

“Hey, sure.” Penelope hands Hope a drink before moving off to the side.

“Looks like you and Josie worked things out.” Hope knows Penelope was having a hard time with everything. 

“We did and all I have to say is Josie is pretty great. Thanks for talking with me though. I think it helped me realize I needed to talk to someone, and it wasn’t weird the way I was feeling.” Penelope knows she has some more things to work on but feels a whole lot better about it than she did before. 

“I’m happy for you Penelope.” Hope says as they make there way back to the group. Penelope hands Lizzie her drink as Josie stands up to let Penelope back in her spot as she sits back in her lap.

“We were just talking about our trip to Europe.” Josie tells Penelope.

“When are you guys leaving?” MG asks.

“I think a couple days after finals. We are planning to stay about two weeks.” Lizzie says to the group.

“That sounds like a lot of fun. I think I’m going to go home for a week or so during break and then come back up.” MG says as he takes another sip of his drink.

After a couple more hours everyone decides to head back to their rooms and get a much-needed night’s sleep. 

The next week goes by pretty uneventful which was welcomed with all that has been happening. Penelope went to see Emma twice that week with Josie right by her side. Penelope feels like the meetings are helping her understand what is going on in her head. She’s glad Josie helped her understand that it was okay to feel the way she was feeling when everything happened to her. 

“I think we should continue our sessions once you come back from Europe Penelope.” Emma thinks it’s best if they continue as Penelope starts to stand to head out of Emma’s office.

“How many more do you think I need to come too?” Penelope asks knowing they are helping but feeling she is fine now. 

“As many as you need. You have made a lot of progress and we have only met this week, but I think we should continue for at least a few more weeks and then reevaluate how you are feeling.” Emma knows Penelope is better, but this isn’t something that just goes away. 

“Okay.” Penelope agrees.

“Have a great vacation Penelope.” Emma smiles before Penelope walks out.

Penelope sees Josie sitting outside the office in a chair waiting. Penelope walks over to her as Josie stands. “How did it go?”

“It went well, she wants me to see her a few more times once we return from Europe, which I agree. I am so looking forward to this trip though.” Penelope tells Josie as they start to walk away.

“Me too. I’m so glad finals are over, and we can have a much-needed vacation. Are you almost done packing?” Josie asks Penelope as she intertwines her fingers with hers. 

“Almost, I only have a few more things to pack. I can only imagine how much stuff Lizzie is going to have. We are going to have to get a U-Haul to take her stuff from one place to another.” Penelope smirks at Josie as she laughs knowing that it’s true. Lizzie is probably freaking out knowing she can only have one bag that she can take with her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Kind of had writers block, but hope this chapter turned out okay. As always thanks for reading!

The next day they meet outside of Penelope’s room with their bags ready to go.

“Hey Lizzie, do you plan on living in Europe for the summer?” Penelope asks jokingly seeing how many bags Lizzie has.

“You never know what you are going to need Penelope. You’re going to be happy I packed this much stuff when you need to borrow something.” Lizzie smirks getting her bags and heads to the car that is waiting to take them to the airport.

Josie just shakes her head and laughs as they follow behind. Once they get to the airport, they check their bags in and head to the gates. 

Lizzie sits down first as Josie sits in one of the empty seats next to her and Penelope sits beside her. They sit for about an hour before Lizzie can’t take it. 

“How long before we board? I thought we would just get right on, instead we are sitting here for way longer than necessary.” Lizzie starts to complain. 

“I think there is a delay or something. It probably won’t be that much longer.” Josie tells Lizzie as she wonders why they haven’t boarded yet.

“You want me to go ask?” Penelope suggests knowing Lizzie won’t stop complaining if she doesn’t get an answer.

“You don’t have too.” Josie says but knows she wants to know too. 

“I’ll go.” Penelope smiles at Josie squeezing her hand before walking to the counter.

“Hi, I was just wondering if there is any news on why we haven’t boarded yet?” Penelope asks the man working at the desk.

“Yes, the plane that you will be boarding needs to be cleaned and a safety check needs to be completed since the plane was coming from out of the states. It shouldn’t be much longer.” The employee says after looking at the computer screen.

“Okay thank you.” Penelope nods as she heads back over to Josie and Lizzie.

“What did they say?” Lizzie asks first being impatient.

“They said since the plane is coming in from out of the states they have to do an extra inspection and cleaning. He said it shouldn’t be much longer though.” Penelope relays the information. 

“That doesn’t help.” Lizzie huffs as she puts her headphones back on. 

Penelope rolls her eyes as she sits back next to Josie. Josie looks to Penelope and puts her hand on top of Penelope’s. “Thanks for checking babe.” Josie smiles as she leans in and gives Penelope a peck on her lips.

Penelope just smiles as they both put their headphones back on and relax until they call them to board. 

It takes another hour before they hear the loudspeakers. “Now boarding for flight 292.” 

“That’s us, finally.” Lizzie gets up first and makes her way towards the plane.

“You would think we were waiting here for days.” Penelope laughs as she grabs her bag.

“I know, she has never been patient.” Josie follows Penelope grabbing her bag and making their way to the plane. 

Once they board Lizzie sits by the window as Josie sits in the middle and Penelope sits in the aisle seat. They settle in and put their seat belts on as they wait for the plane to take off.

“We should just get comfortable because this is going to be a long flight.” Josie tells Lizzie and Penelope.

“Good thing I have you to keep me company.” Penelope smiles over to Josie as she interlaces her fingers with hers and leans in to give her a kiss.

“Okay, okay, I know I’ve become okay with your relationship with each other, but it doesn’t mean I want to sit here and see you making out for the next 7 hours.” Lizzie huffs and turns towards the window putting her headphones on.

Josie looks to Penelope and starts laughing. “This is going to be a long flight.” Penelope says laughing along with her. 

“She’ll fall asleep soon. Speaking of sleep, we both should probably get some before we land.” Josie tells Penelope as she nods. 

Once they take off, Josie pulls up the arm rest between her and Penelope and leans into her. Penelope lifts her arm and wraps it around Josie before leaning back so they can both be comfortable. 

After a couple hours Penelope starts to wake up because of the turbulence on the plane. She looks around and she sees that the pilot turned on the seat belt sign. Penelope looks over to Josie who is still asleep on her shoulder. 

“Mam can you please put your seat belt on.” The flight attendant says to her as Penelope turns not knowing anybody was there.

“Yes, I’ll get mine on and I’ll get hers on too.” Penelope refers to Josie.

The flight attendant nods and continues down the aisle. Penelope looks over to Josie and gently nudges her up. “Josie wake up babe, they need us to put our seat belts on.” Penelope whispers not wanting to startle her.

Josie slowly lifts her head off Penelope’s shoulder and looks around. “What?” Josie asks confused.

“They turned on the seat belt sign and I think I need to put the arm rest back down. Something about turbulence I think.” Penelope tells Josie as they both sit up and put their seat belts on.

“Should we wake Lizzie?” Josie asks.

“No, she’s fine, she will just freak out and we don’t need that to happen.” Penelope knows how Lizzie reacts in these situations. 

Josie starts to look around feeling the turbulence getting a little worse and starts to feel sick. Penelope looks over to Josie and knows how she gets motion sickness easily and knows what’s to come. 

“I don’t feel so good.” Josie starts to say as Penelope sees a bag that most airplanes have for these types of cases.

Penelope grabs it quickly and Josie lets it all out. Penelope puts her hand on her back rubbing it soothingly. 

“It’s okay babe, the turbulence should stop soon. Did you bring your medicine?” Penelope asks knowing that usually when Josie goes on trips, she brings anti-nausea medicine. 

“Yes, I have it in my bag.” Josie starts to say as Penelope leans down to grab it.

Lizzie decides to wake up at that moment and looks over to Josie. “Jeez Josie.” Lizzie starts to gag and turns away. 

“Like I can control it Lizzie, seriously.” Josie says irritated.

Penelope pulls the medicine and water out and hands it to Josie. Josie takes the medicine and takes a sip of water. 

“Thanks.” Josie says as she lays her head back. Penelope calls over the flight attendant. 

“Yes?” The flight attendant asks. 

“My girlfriend wasn’t feeling well and well here.” Penelope hands the bag to the flight attendant and smiles. 

The flight attendant puts it into another bag. “Does she need anything?” She asks dealing with these kinds of things all the time.

“No, she should be fine, thanks.” Penelope smiles as the flight attendant makes her way down the aisle.

“Are you feeling any better?” Penelope asks as she brushes some hair out of Josie’s face. Penelope pulls some gum out of her bag and hands it to Josie knowing they can’t get out of their seats just yet. Josie opens it and is thankful to get that taste out of her mouth. 

“Yes. I think I’m going to try and go back to sleep. The turbulence seems to be slowing down some.” Josie lays against the back of her chair and shuts her eyes.   
Penelope puts her hand in Josie’s lap and interlaces her fingers with hers.

Josie sleeps for a couple more hours before waking up again.

She looks over and sees Lizzie playing on her laptop, then she looks over to Penelope reading a book.

“Hey.” Penelope looks over to Josie and smiles. “You get some sleep?” Penelope sets her book down and looks at Josie sweetly.

“Yeah, I feel better, I need to go to the restroom though and freshen up some. You know how much longer?” Josie asks waking up a bit more. 

“I think it’s like 2 hours left or something.” Penelope says as Josie stands and makes her way to the restroom.

“is she okay?” Lizzie asks Penelope as she sees Josie get out of her seat.

“Yeah, you know how she gets with motion. I think she’ll be fine once we land.” Penelope tells Lizzie.

Lizzie nods and turns back to her laptop. Josie makes her way back to her seat and sits down.

“Have you slept at all?” Josie asks Penelope.

“A little, but I’m okay, I figured we would just rest tonight and then go exploring tomorrow.” Penelope knows they will be jet lagged.

“Yeah I agree.” Josie smiles to Penelope and leans in to give her a kiss. 

“I don’t think I tell you enough that I love you.” Josie smiles and kisses Penelope again.

“I love you too.” Penelope smiles as they assume their position from earlier. 

After a couple hours they finally land and grab their bags and head out to pick up everything else.

“Is your mom meeting us at baggage claim?” Penelope asks. 

“I think so.” Josie says as they head to baggage claim. 

Once they get there, they see Caroline as she walks over, and each give her a hug. 

“Did you have an ok flight?” Caroline asks.

“Yes, it wasn’t bad, Josie got a little motion sickness though.” Lizzie tells her mom.

“Are you okay?” Caroline asks her daughter concerned.

“Yes mom, just the normal. The turbulence got kind of bad and it was bothering me, I’ll be fine tomorrow just need to get some rest.” Josie tells her mom not wanting her to worry.

“I think we are going to be at baggage claim B to get our bags.” Penelope says as they all make their way over. 

After a few minutes they get their bags and head off to the car. 

Penelope gets in as Josie sits down next to her leaning her head against Penelope’s shoulder. Penelope kisses the top of Josie's head as she looks back out the window. Lizzie gets in the passenger seat next to Caroline. 

“It will take a couple days to get used to the time change. It’s normal to feel jet-lagged and tired but it will where off.” Caroline looks back as she sees how tired they all look. 

“I figured as much. I thought we could take it easy tomorrow and then see how everything goes from there. We have plenty of time to do everything.” Penelope starts to say knowing they will be there for a couple weeks. 

“I agree with that.” Lizzie says as Josie just listens. 

After about 30 minutes they make it to where they are staying and head inside. 

“I thought you and Penelope would stay together.” Caroline says as she leads them to their room for the next two weeks. 

“Sounds great mom thanks.” Josie smiles at her mom and gives her a hug.

“I’ll let you guys get some rest.” Caroline leaves as both Josie and Penelope set their bags down and lay on the bed not even having the energy to change. 

“Who would have thought riding in an airplane would be this tiring.” Penelope laughs as Josie snuggles into her. 

“I know. I think once we get some rest, we will be good to go.” Josie smiles at Penelope before leaning up to give her a kiss. She wraps her hands around Penelope’s waist and gets some much-needed sleep.

The next day they wake up rested after getting a lot of sleep the night before. They make it to the kitchen where Lizzie and Caroline are already together. 

“Sleep long enough?” Lizzie smirks.

“Actually, still would like some more sleep, but didn’t want to waste the day.” Penelope comments back as she sits down next to Lizzie at the table. 

Josie goes over and gets two glasses of water for the both of them and sets one in front of Penelope before going to sit next to her in the chair. 

“Thanks.” Penelope smiles over to Josie before looking back at Lizzie and Caroline.

“So, what’s the plan for today?” Josie asks.

“I was thinking I could show you around some of the touristy stuff first and go from there.” Caroline suggests. 

“Sure, mom sounds great.” Josie smiles just happy she is feeling much more rested from the flight. 

After about an hour they all head out to roam the town. They get to see all kinds of cool touristy places and are enjoying just being out and about. 

“It’s pretty cool isn’t it.” Josie says to Penelope as they walk hand in hand.

“Yeah such a different place then where we live. Everyone is pretty friendly actually.” Penelope smiles to Josie as she gently squeezes her hand. 

Lizzie quickly walks over to them a little too happy. “What has gotten you in such a good mood?” Josie asks. 

“I ran into this guy that said there is a party tonight. I think we should go.” Lizzie starts to say.

“Lizzie, that can’t be a good idea. We have no clue who that person is or how safe it’s going to be.” Josie isn’t liking this idea.

“Come on Josie, it’s a party they are around our age and they seem like cool people..” Lizzie continues.

“Did you talk to mom about it?” Josie continues still thinking this isn’t smart.

“No, but he told me the address and I looked it up. It should be fine.” Lizzie says excitedly.

Josie pauses looking to Penelope for help. “Come on, if it doesn’t look safe or we aren’t having a good time we can leave. I mean we are witches what’s the worst that can happen.” Lizzie tries to plead her case. 

“Fine but if there is anything suspicious, we are out.” Josie continues. 

“Yes! Thanks Josie.” Lizzie smiles as she starts to catch up with her mom.

“Why didn’t you say anything.” Josie looks at Penelope a little upset.

“I figured it was a sister thing. I didn’t want to get into your conversation.” Penelope didn’t want to interrupt. 

“I don’t have a good feeling about this.” Josie continues.

“It will be fine, there will be a bunch of other people there, it’s a party, it could be fun.” Penelope somewhat agrees with Lizzie knowing they can handle themselves.

* * *

That night they head out telling their mom they are going to get a bite to eat and walk around for a bit. It’s a safe area with tourists everywhere so Caroline agrees as long as they are home by a certain time. 

When they get to the party it’s already in full swing. Josie holds Penelope’s hand a little tighter as they walk in. 

“See just a normal party.” Lizzie smiles over to Josie and Penelope as they make their way to an empty table. 

Penelope looks over to Josie seeing how she still is a little concerned about her surroundings. 

“It looks fine Josie, just a bunch of people around our age hanging out. Kind of reminds me of our parties we have back at school.” Penelope smiles to Josie trying to make her feel more comfortable. 

“I guess you’re right.” Josie smiles at her before leaning up to give her a kiss. 

Lizzie looks over and sees the guy she ran into earlier waving her over. “Hey, I’m going to go over there.” 

“Be careful Lizzie.” Josie says as Lizzie just waves her off and walks away. 

Penelope and Josie hangout for a bit meeting a few new people that seem pretty nice and continue to watch Lizzie from a distance making sure she doesn’t get herself into any trouble. 

“I was going to go get us another drink, you going to be okay here by yourself?” Penelope asks standing up.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Lizzie is right there.” Josie smiles to Penelope who leans in and gives her a kiss before walking away.

As Penelope leaves, Josie looks around watching her surroundings. After a minute or so a guy walks over and sits in the chair next to her. Josie looks over to him as he puts the drink down in front of her. “I thought I could buy you a drink.” The guy says as Josie looks at him with a sideways glance. 

“Um thanks but..” Josie starts but before she finishes the boy continues to talk. 

“I saw you by yourself and thought how can a pretty girl like you be all alone, so I thought I would give you some company.” The boy continues oblivious to the fact that Josie doesn’t want his attention. He can’t be much older than Josie herself. 

“Actually, I’m not alone, so thanks for the drink but I’m okay.” Josie says nicely but not wanting his attention. 

“Well I don’t see anyone around.” The boy smirks as he moves a little closer to Josie. As soon as he does this Josie scoots back putting as much space between them as she can.

“Look you seem like a nice person, but my girlfriend is just at the bar and if she comes over here and sees you this close, well you probably don’t want to find out.” Josie tries to compromise with him.

“I think I’ll take my chances.” The boy continues as he goes to put his hand on Josie’s. 

As he continues forward Penelope is heading back to their table. When she sees the guy getting closer to Josie, she quickens her pace. 

“Hey!” Penelope yells loud enough for the boy to hear setting their drinks down. The guy doesn’t turn around, so Penelope rushes over putting her arm on the boys forcefully.

“I said hey!” Penelope yells as she steps in front of Josie.

“What do you want?” The boy says as he takes a step back.

“I want you to back the fuck off.” Penelope can feel her anger rising. 

“No how about you back the fuck off while I talk to this pretty lady.” The boy smiles and starts to step forward. 

Penelope puts her hand up and pushes the boy back trying not to use any of her powers, but it’s proving difficult. “Look if you don’t back off and walk away you are going to regret it because, this (Penelope points back to Josie) pretty lady is taken and I don’t have the patience for you.” Josie can tell that Penelope is trying to hold back from doing something she may not be able to take back.

“She could do so much better than you.” The boy continues as Penelope balls her hands into a fist. Josie sees this and steps in front of Penelope looking up at her. “Hey babe, come on he isn’t worth it. Let’s just get going and do something else.” Josie tries to get her to calm down.

“No he can leave, this is bullshit and he isn’t about to lay his hands on you and get away with it.” Just as Penelope says this, she can see the boy stepping closer to Josie and putting his hand towards her. That was it. Penelope grabs at his hand and pushes him back. Josie moves out of the way as Penelope pushes the boy into the wall. 

“Now that was really stupid of you.” Penelope holds him against the wall pushing him further. “I am telling you now if you don’t find your friends and leave now, you won’t be leaving on your own.” Penelope continues as Josie comes up behind her and puts her hand on her forearm.

“Penelope, I think he is understanding.” As she looks into the boy’s eyes and sees fear in them.

“Come on babe let him go please.” Josie continues as she sees Penelope loosen her grip and let go.

The boy drops his head and coughs before leaving without another word. Penelope shakes her head and breathes out a few times to calm herself down.

Josie gets in front of her and grabs her hands. “Hey, you okay?” She asks.

Penelope looks up at her. “The questions is are you okay?” Penelope looks Josie up and down making sure she’s fine.

“I’m fine, just glad you got him to leave.” Josie sighs looking across the room seeing the friends of the boy taking him out. 

Penelope puts her hand on Josie’s cheek gently. “I promise nothing will ever happen to you.” Penelope says as Josie moves into Penelope allowing her to wrap her in a tight hug.   
“I love you.” Penelope whispers into Josie’s ear.

As they are composing themselves Lizzie walks over wondering what’s going on. “Hey what was all that?” Lizzie asks.

“Just a boy that couldn’t take no for an answer.” Josie says as she looks to Penelope seeing her still upset about what just happened.

“He seemed pretty scared leaving.” Lizzie says after seeing what was happening and headed right over. 

Josie looks to Penelope and squeezes her hand to get her attention. 

Penelope looks over to her still a little upset. “You okay?” Josie asks as she sees her not really engaging in the conversation.

“Yeah doing fine.” Penelope says not really convincing Josie. 

“I think we should head out.” Josie suggests.

“Yeah, sure, there was a restaurant still open down the street, we could go there.” Lizzie understands why Josie would want to leave.

Josie turns towards Penelope first. “Is that okay with you?” Josie asks.

“Yeah, I’m actually kind of hungry.” Penelope says as Josie takes her hand and they head out. 

Lizzie looks over to Josie and Penelope who are quiet. “I’m sorry.” Lizzie starts to say.

“Sorry for what?” Josie asks.

“Bringing you guys here.” Lizzie shakes her head upset with herself.

“You have nothing to be sorry for Lizzie. It was an asshole guy, doing an asshole thing. Could have happened anywhere.” Josie knows it wasn’t anything that could be fixed. 

“I’m just glad Penelope got to me quick enough.” Josie squeezes Penelope’s hand.

“Shouldn’t have left you by yourself.” Penelope says shaking her head.

Josie stops in front of Penelope putting her hands on both sides of her face, caressing her cheeks gently. “Don’t blame yourself either Penelope. It was a stupid boy and if anything, I was lucky you were there. Who’s to say the same wouldn’t have happened to you.” Josie looks to Penelope and wants to reassure her.

Penelope nods to Josie before they continue walking to the restaurant. Once they get there they head in and sit down.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to post another chapter. I'm trying to figure out where I'm taking this story. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter!

They make it to the restaurant and sit down. It’s busy for that time of night, but not too busy that they can’t get a table. 

Josie sits down first as Lizzie and Penelope follow. They start to look at the menu thinking about what to order. 

“I don’t know what any of this says.” Lizzie starts to say as they all smile at each other and burst into laughter. 

“We are in France and we don’t know French so I can see how this is going to be an issue.” Penelope smiles as it lightens the mood. 

The waiter comes over as he introduces himself and gets ready to take their order. “You are American?” He asks in a French accent. 

“Yes, it probably wasn’t hard to notice.” Josie smiles. 

“Ah trouble reading the menu I see.” He sees this all the time. 

“Can you just recommend something for us, we will all be sharing anyways.” Josie comments knowing they wouldn’t be able to decide.

“Sure, I’ll bring out a sample platter. If you need anything else, please let me know.” He smiles as he starts to walk away.

“Sort of glad we didn’t have to order.” Lizzie starts to say as she takes a sip of her water.

“Me too.” Josie responds as she looks over to Penelope and reaches her hand under the table to grab hers. 

Penelope intertwines her fingers with Josie as she looks over to her and gives a closed mouth smile. 

“What do you think your mom has planned for us tomorrow?” Penelope asks changing the topic. 

“I know she has to work some, but I think it’s a pretty chill day. I was thinking shopping?” Josie asks.

“Yeah sounds good to me.” Penelope says as they continue to have small talk, not really caring what they do as long as she gets to spend time with Josie.

They eat and enjoy their meal before heading home for the night. When they get to the house they walk in and it’s quiet.

“Mom must have gone to bed.” Lizzie whispers as she shuts the door behind her gently. 

“We should probably get to sleep as well.” Josie whispers back. 

“Good night.” Lizzie says to both Josie and Penelope before heading to her room. Penelope and Josie head to theirs as well. 

Josie goes in first as Penelope follows and shuts the door behind her. “Mind if I get a shower first?” Penelope asks Josie as she gets her over-sized shirt and shorts to change into.   
“No, not at all.” Josie smiles sitting on their bed.

Penelope walks over to Josie giving her a peck on her lips. “Don’t fall asleep on me.” 

“I don’t know, today was tiring, but for you I’ll try not to.” Josie smiles as she leans in to give Penelope another kiss. 

Penelope smiles back as she heads to the bathroom. Josie lays on the bed turning on the tv to occupy her time. She nods off a few times trying to keep her eyes open. 

Penelope finishes getting ready for bed as she walks out to see Josie sleeping. She walks over to her and sits on the edge of the bed. 

She leans in and brushes Josies shoulder gently. Josie opens her eyes quickly. “I’m still awake.” Josie responds sitting up.

Penelope laughs as she sees Josie trying to wake herself up. “I see that. I think you would feel better if you get a shower before going to bed. I feel 100 times better after.” 

Josie sits up a little further looking to Penelope. “Will you stay awake until I’m done?” Josie asks innocently.

“Of course.” Penelope smiles at Josie as Josie smiles back getting off the bed heading to the bathroom. 

Penelope takes the same position that Josie took earlier.

After a little while Josie comes out ready for sleep, walking over to the bed and getting under the covers next to Penelope.

“You were right, I do feel a lot better.” Josie says turning towards Penelope. 

Penelope turns off the tv and turns towards Josie mimicking her position. “Told ya.” Penelope smiles as she leans in and kisses Josie.

“I love you.” Josie whispers as she looks at Penelope endearingly knowing she has someone great. 

“Love you too.” Penelope smiles and pauses. “Let’s get some sleep.” Penelope says as Josie turns and lays her back into Penelope’s front as Penelope wraps her hand around Josie’s waist pulling her in closer. Josie lets out a content sigh before drifting off to sleep. 

The next morning Penelope wakes up first and unwraps herself from Josie carefully. Penelope then heads out of the room to let Josie get some more rest. She walks downstairs and sees there’s noise in the kitchen and walks in to see who’s awake. She sees Caroline making herself a cup of coffee and going to sit at the kitchen table. Penelope walks further into the room and coughs to get Caroline’s attention. 

Caroline turns towards Penelope and smiles. “Hey Penelope, good morning.” Caroline says as Penelope comes to sit down across from her.

“Do you need anything to drink?” Caroline asks. 

“No, I’m okay.” Penelope responds. 

“How did last night go?” Caroline asks starting a conversation.

“It was fine, nothing too exciting, we didn’t get home to late.” Penelope doesn’t go into detail about the party because she is still assuming Caroline didn’t know.

“I saw you guys get home, which was actually earlier than I thought you guys would push it.” Caroline knows her kids.

“We stopped to get something to eat after we walked around so that took a little longer.” Penelope doesn’t want to say too much. 

“It’s fine Penelope, I know you guys were safe.” Caroline knows enough. 

Penelope looks to Caroline and gives a half smile. “Can I ask you about something?” Penelope asks with Josie and Lizzie still asleep.

Caroline sets her coffee down and gives Penelope her attention. “Of course.” 

“So, I know it’s not a huge deal, but Josie and I have our four-month anniversary coming up and I wanted to do something for her.” Penelope starts to say. 

“I think that’s a great idea. What were you thinking?” Caroline would be happy to help.

“I was thinking something simple. Josie keeps talking about that popular French restaurant you mentioned before. I was thinking that and then go for a walk at night somewhere.   
Just kind of enjoy being here.” Penelope doesn’t want to do anything to elaborate.

“Yes, I know that place and there’s a park nearby you can walk around. That’s sweet of you to do Penelope.” Caroline always knew Penelope would do anything to make her daughter happy.

“It’s not much, but I don’t want her to think I forgot or something. I was thinking of taking her out tonight or is that to short notice?” Penelope asks. 

“No, I’ll call and make the reservations for you and give you the directions for where everything is. My driver, Martin, will be able to take you and pick you up. I’ll give him your number and give you his.” Caroline says.

“Thanks.” Penelope smiles as she sees Josie walk in sleepily. 

“Good morning honey.” Caroline says looking up at Josie.

“Good morning.” Josie smiles as she walks over to sit next to Penelope.

“Hey.” Penelope smiles as Josie leans in to give her a morning kiss.

“You weren’t in bed and you never get up before me, so I thought I’d come look for you.” Josie tells Penelope as she leans her head on her shoulder.

“I couldn’t get back to sleep and didn’t want to wake you, so I came downstairs. Your mom was awake, so I just talked with her for a bit.” Penelope explains.

“Do you guys want something to eat?” Caroline asks standing up from the table.

“Yes, actually food sounds great.” Josie starts to say.

“I’ll get you guys a plate.” Caroline makes both of them a plate.

After they eat Josie and Penelope go out to the back patio to enjoy the view. Penelope looks to Josie and smiles. Josie senses this and turns towards Penelope. “What?” Josie asks smiling back at her.

Penelope turns towards Josie and figures this is as good as time as any to tell her about her plans for them.

“So, I have reservations for that French restaurant you’ve been talking about for us tonight. I thought we could celebrate our fourth month anniversary while we’re here.” Penelope shyly says not wanting to make this into too big of a deal.

Josie gets a huge smile on her face and lunges towards Penelope giving her a hug almost knocking her over. 

“If I knew I would get this reaction I would have told you sooner.” Penelope smiles as Josie leans in and gives her a few kisses before giving her another hug.

“It’s just the thought babe.” Josie caresses Penelope cheek with her thumb and she smiles widely.

“I love you.” Josie says looking into Penelope’s eyes adoringly. 

“Love you too.” Penelope leans in and give Josie another kiss. 

“I kind of have to give your mom credit, she helped me get the reservation. Who knew she knew so many people in France?” Penelope laughs.

“You never seize to amaze me.” Josie knows Penelope better than anyone else and she knows she is one of the best people she knows. 

That day they kind of take it easy walking around the towns a bit and shopping. They get back in plenty of time to go out to dinner. 

“You ready.” Penelope asks as she looks over to Josie who is putting her shoes on.

“Yeah.” Josie says as she walks closer to Penelope and takes her hand. They make it downstairs and see Caroline sitting in the living room.

“Hey guys, I got Martin to drop you off and he will come pick you up when you need too.” Caroline says.

“Thanks mom.” Josie replies.

“Have a good time.” Caroline knows her daughter will enjoy her time with Penelope.

Josie takes Penelope’s hand as they make their way to the car. Josie gets in first as Penelope gets in after her. 

They get to the restaurant as the driver parks in front. “Just give me a call when you are ready to be picked up and I will be here.” Martin says looking back at them. 

“Okay thank you.” Josie says as they make their way out of the car and head in. When they get inside Penelope mentions their reservation and they have a nice table in the back with a great view.

“Wonder how your mom managed to get us this table.” Penelope says shocked by how private it is.

“My mom has her ways.” Josie smiles as Penelope pulls out her chair and goes to sit down next to her. 

“I’m glad we decided to come to France together. I think this was a much-needed break from the real world for the both of us.” Josie starts to say as she looks to Penelope lovingly.

“I feel the same. I’m glad we did this too.” Penelope smiles at Josie and puts her hand on Josie’s on top of the table and squeezes it gently. 

They continue to talk and enjoy dinner with the beautiful atmosphere and scenery.

“I didn’t know if we would do anything for our anniversary, but I got you a little something too.” Josie says as she pulls out the box in her bag.

“You know you didn’t have to get me anything.” Penelope starts to say looking down at the gift.

“I know, but I bought it a while ago and thought this was as good a time as any to give it to you.” Josie says.

“Go ahead open it.” Josie smiles widely as Penelope takes the box and opens it. 

Penelope smile grows as wide as Josie’s as she pulls the necklace out of the box. “It’s beautiful Josie.” Penelope says as she looks more closely at the necklace. 

“Flip it over.” Josie says.

Penelope looks at the back where it says I will always love you. JoJo Penelope thinks about how far they have come from before and can only smile and look to Josie.

“I love it Josie. Will you help me put it on?” Penelope asks.

“Sure.” Josie says as Penelope turns so Josie has easier access. She slips it around Penelope’s neck and hooks the clasp. 

Penelope turns towards her and gives her a passionate kiss to her lips. Josie puts one of her hands gently in Penelope’s hair and pulls her closer to deepen the kiss. 

She then pulls away slowly and looks to Penelope. “I’m glad you like it.” Josie smiles not sure if Penelope would want something like this.

“How could I not. Now even if I’m not with you I’ll have something that reminds me of you to wear every day.” Penelope never was one for too much jewelry, but this is something she won’t take off. 

They stay for a while longer just enjoying the atmosphere and alone time. 

“You ready to go?” Penelope asks.

“Yeah.” Josie says as she starts to stand. 

Penelope stands as well as she takes Josie’s hand in hers and they head out. “Your mom said there was a park over here.” Penelope mentions.

Josie looks to her left and sees a trail. “It probably is over there.” Josie points to the area that looks well lit. 

They walk towards the park as Josie looks over to Penelope and reaches for her hand and intertwines their fingers. 

Once they get to the park they start to walk around and enjoy the scenery. It is so beautiful and peaceful out there. 

“Where do you see us in the future?” Penelope asks out of the blue. 

“Where did that question come from?” Josie asks wondering what prompted it.

“I don’t know, I just wanted to see what you thought about once we are done with high school and stuff.” Penelope doesn’t really know why she is asking about this, but she knows where she wants to be in the future.

“Well, I’m not sure exactly where I want to go or do, but one thing I know is that I want to be with you.” Josie squeezes Penelope’s hand wanting her to know how much she means it. 

“Well of course we’ll be together, I just want to know where you see yourself, as in career? Life?” Penelope smiles as she lifts Josie’s hand and kisses the top of it before continuing walking with Josie.

“I haven’t really thought about it. I think I want to do something to help kids or helping somebody. What about you?” Josie doesn’t really know where she wants to go yet.

“I don’t know. I’ve been just trying to get through high school.” Penelope looks to Josie who starts to laugh. 

“I’m right there with you.” Josie continues to say. “What prompted these questions though?” 

“I think just us being away from school made me think about these kinds of things a lot more.” 

“I think we should just enjoy being together while we are young, we are going to have plenty of time to be adults.” Josie knows they will eventually need to think about the future, but right now she is content with her life the way it is.

Penelope and Josie continue to walk around for a little longer before they call the driver to come pick them up.

Penelope gets in first as Josie follows. 

“Did you have a nice walk?” Martin the driver asks.

“Yes Martin, but do you know the ice cream shop that is known for their desserts?” 

“Yes Ms. Penelope.” Martin says.

“Great that is our next stop.” Penelope says.

Josie looks at Penelope with a wide smile. “Dinner, a walk and dessert, are you trying to spoil me?” Josie asks jokingly as she snuggles in closer to Penelope and gives her a kiss on her lips. 

“Maybe I am.” Penelope smiles as she wraps her arm around Josie’s waist as they drive to the ice cream shop.

Once they get there they go inside and order and enjoy talking and people watching. Once they are finished, they head back to the house they are staying in.

“Tonight, was great.” Josie says to Penelope as they walk hand in hand slowly up to the door. 

“I would have to say it was a pretty great night as well.” Penelope smiles. Josie stops in front of the door and turns towards Penelope before they go inside.

“No really Penelope, thank you for tonight. You made me feel so special and I couldn’t have asked for a better girlfriend.” Josie gets teary eyed knowing how special their relationship is. She lifts her hand and caresses Penelope’s cheek. Penelope leans into her before Josie pulls her in for a passionate kiss. Penelope pulls her closer by her waist. 

Josie pulls back after a few moments and smiles to Penelope who slowly opens her eyes to look at Josie. “I kind of am not looking forward to going back to school.” Penelope laughs knowing that they are having such a great time.

They enter the house and see Caroline and Lizzie sitting in the living room. When they hear the door open, they look up and see Josie and Penelope walking in.

“Hey guys.” Lizzie smiles looking at how happy her sister is.

“Hey.” Josie says as she looks to her mom and Lizzie.

“How was everything?” Caroline asks.

“It was great, thanks for letting us use Martin, it really helped that he knew where everything was.” Josie responds. 

“I’m glad he could help. We were just getting ready to watch a movie if you want to join us.” Caroline suggests.

Josie looks to Penelope and Penelope just shrugs leaving it up to Josie. “Yeah that sounds great, but can we go change first?” Josie asks.

“Of course, I’ll go pop some popcorn while you guys get changed.” Caroline gets up to go to the kitchen as Penelope and Josie head upstairs to get changed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of similar to episode 16, but I only watched the Josie scenes (lol since Penelope wasn't there anymore :( ) so I don't really know what happened. I tried to kind of make this my own so hopefully it's kind of different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but I'm a teacher and let's just say the last two months have been crazy! I will try to update again as soon as I can, but I love all the comments and kudos, they really help keep me wanting to write more for you guys.

After that night, they all spend a few more days before heading back to their normal lives. 

“I’m going to miss this place.” Josie looks to both Lizzie and Penelope as they finish packing. 

“Yeah me too, but we can always come back.” Lizzie says as she leans in the doorway. 

“Unless mom finds another place to travel or live in.” Josie doesn’t want to admit it, but she misses her mom and wishes she would just come back home instead of traveling so much.

Penelope looks to Josie and knows it upsets her that her mom isn’t home very often and doesn’t know what to do to help. She walks over to Josie and puts her hand on top of Josie’s gently. She doesn’t say anything because she honestly doesn’t know when Caroline will come back to stay. She just wants to be there for Josie like she has been recently. Josie gives Penelope a soft smile before they finish getting their bags ready. 

“I’m going to go check and make sure we have everything.” Lizzie turns and heads to look around the house to double check the rooms. 

“What’s the first thing you want to do when you get back?” Penelope asks Josie trying to get her mind off her mom.

“Sleep.” Josie laughs as Penelope laughs along with her. 

“No arguments their babe.” Penelope gives Josie a genuine smile as Josie smiles back leaning into her, giving her a kiss. 

They get ready to head out and meet up with their mom before leaving for the airport. 

“You ready to go?” Caroline asks from the living room giving a sad smile not wanting her daughters to leave. 

“Yep all packed and ready.” Josie says rolling her bag next to her.

“We had a great time, thank you for letting me tag along.” Penelope says thankful that she could spend this time away from school. 

“Of course, you are always welcome Penelope.” Caroline smiles.

“We should get going so we don’t miss our flight.” Lizzie says as she goes and gives her mom a hug and squeezes her tightly before pulling back. “Love you mom.” 

“Love you too.” Caroline says as she gives her daughter a kiss to her forehead. 

Josie goes next and gives her mom a hug too. “I’m going to miss you mom.” Josie squeezes her tighter knowing she won’t see her for a while. 

“I’m going to miss you too. I promise it won’t be as long before I come back.” Caroline looks at Josie when she says this hoping, she sees that she means it.

Josie wants to believe her but has a hard time because that’s never been true. Josie pulls back as they grab their bags and head to the airport. 

Once they get their they get through security easily and head to their gate. The flight is uneventful and when they land, they pick up their bags and head to where their dad should be picking them up. 

“Did you call dad?” Lizzie asks not seeing the car. 

“Yes, I did when we landed and there wasn’t an answer. He did say he would pick us up right?” Josie asks not seeing his car either. 

“Yeah, try him again.” Lizzie says irritated. 

Josie picks up her phone and calls one more time where it goes to voicemail. “Still no answer.”

“We can get an uber or something. He probably lost track of time.” Penelope suggests knowing Alaric can get sidetracked easily.

“Okay.” Josie agrees tired from the flight and just wanting to get home. 

They get the uber and head towards the school. When they arrive, they thank the driver, unload their bags from the trunk and head into the gates. 

It seems quiet and not much is happening which is weird for that time of day.

“Where is everyone?” Lizzie asks as they look around. 

They start to head towards the dorms when they hear something suspicious coming from outside the building.

They all look at each other confused. Josie starts to make her way towards the noise, but Penelope puts her hand out and stops her. “We don’t know what that is or who that is. We can’t just go walking in.” Penelope whispers.

“I agree with Penelope for once.” Lizzie says looking at Josie somewhat concerned.

“Well what’s the plan?” Josie asks just wanting to sleep after their long flight.

Penelope looks around first thinking before speaking. “We are already at the dorms so lets quietly go in our room and make a plan there. Let’s leave our bags over here behind the bushes so we don’t make too much noise.” Penelope gestures over.

Lizzie and Josie nod as they set their bags behind the bushes. Penelope goes first with Josie and Lizzie following close behind. They almost make it to the room when Josie accidentally knocks over the stand outside. 

“Shit.” Josie says as they rush to get to the room because they hear muffled noises close by. 

“Go in.” Lizzie whispers urgently as they enter the room shutting the door as quietly as possible.

They all make it in quickly as they hear the voices getting closer. 

“Someone is out there.” Josie whispers worriedly as they here the footsteps.

“Use your invisible spell. When they open the door, they won’t see us and hopefully move on to the next room.” Penelope whispers as they go to the edges of the room just in case they enter. 

Lizzie goes to one side as Penelope and Josie go to the other. They cast the spell as Josie holds Penelope’s hand tightly leaning into her. 

They stay as quiet as possible as the footsteps stop in front of their door. They all hold their breath as the door creaks opens. Penelope looks over and sees a man dressed in all black holding a gun looking around the room. He steps in closer scanning the room to see if he hears anything. 

Josie doesn’t dare move as she clings to Penelope putting her head in her chest praying he leaves soon. 

After a few more glances around the room not seeing anything unusual, he turns, shuts the door and heads down the hall to the next room. 

Penelope lets out a breath, closing her eyes and sighs. “He’s gone.” Penelope whispers into Josie’s ear as she leans back slowly looking over towards the door. 

Josie slowly lets go of Penelope still staying by her side as Lizzie walks over to them.

“This isn’t good.” Lizzie starts to say not sure what they have walked into. 

“I wonder where everyone is, and why those people are here?” Penelope questions.

“We can’t just stay in here and hangout, we have to do something.” Lizzie starts to say as she shakes her head.

“Should we call mom?” Josie asks not sure of what to do.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. She can’t get here in time and she would just worry. Let me think.” Penelope tells both Lizzie and Josie as she tries to look for a solution. 

“I’ll use the cloak spell to get out of the room and go find your dad and see if he knows what they want and if we can help.” Penelope starts to say. 

“I don’t think you should go alone Penelope.” Josie says concerned not wanting anything to happen to her.

“I’ll be fine. When I get back, we can figure out the next step.” Penelope tries to reassure Josie.

Josie looks at Penelope shaking her head. “No Penelope, it’s too risky to go by yourself. What happens if they see you?” Josie isn’t fond of this plan at all. 

Penelope holds Josie’s hands and understands her concern. “Josie, I won’t do anything that puts me at risk. Both of us going would be too dangerous. Let me go and I’ll be right back once I find your dad. Please just stay here and don’t leave this room.” Penelope knows what she is risking, but also knows they can’t just stay there and wait.

Josie looks concerned but understands why Penelope must go.

Josie leans in to give Penelope a passionate kiss and hugs her in the process. “Please be careful. Please.”

Josie doesn’t want her to go but knows they need to get to her dad. Penelope squeezes Josie’s hand as she slowly makes her way towards the door. She works her spell and becomes invisible to the naked eye. She looks out too see when it is safe. She sees both men at the end of the hall and takes this opportunity to sneak down the hall in the other direction. She quietly makes it down the hall and turns towards Alaric’s office but stops when she sees two men standing in front of him. 

“Did you not think we would come Alaric. We know you are hiding it!” One of the men says as he paces in front of him.

“I’m not hiding anything! I destroyed the key as soon as I had it in my hands! No one needs that in this world.” Alaric hopes he is convincing enough. 

“Do you think we would be here if you destroyed it? It holds to much power to be destroyed. Give it to us or you will be putting your entire school in danger.” The one man says pointing the gun towards his head.

“I would give it too you, but it isn’t here.” Alaric puts his head down having no solution. 

The man starts to laugh loudly. “You think I believe that! We have nowhere else to be. We have taken the powers of all your students and there is no one that can stop us.” 

She knows she can’t just leave Alaric in this situation. She puts her hands out and uses her spell to knock the guns out of their hands and throw them into the wall. Both men hit the wall and fall to the floor unconscious. 

Alaric looks up and doesn’t see anything until Penelope uncloaks herself. “You guys are back?” Alaric asks as Penelope begins to untie him.

“We just returned, but I don’t know what’s going on and we need to hurry.” Penelope finishes getting the knot out. 

Once he is untied, he looks over to the men and then to Penelope. “Where are Josie and Lizzie?”

“They are safe in the dorm room.” Penelope says as she begins to get ready to head back. 

When she turns back around, she sees Alaric isn’t following. 

“I’m going to tie them up and make sure they can’t escape and go find the key. You just keep my daughters safe please.” Alaric pleas knowing that they need to stop them.  
Penelope nods. “What do you want me to tell them?” 

“That I’m taking care of it. There is no need for you guys to be in danger.” Alaric doesn’t want anyone else to get hurt.

Penelope looks at him one more time before using the spell again and heading back to the room. She makes it back quickly without being detected. Once she is in the room, she sees Josie jump off the bed and give her a hug. 

“Hey.” Penelope whispers hugging her back.

“Hey, did you find my dad and tell him about the men?” Josie pulls back hoping she did, but before she can answer she sees Penelope bleeding from her forehead. 

“What happened!” Josie says panicking trying to inspect the wound.

“What?” Penelope questions not knowing what she’s talking about. 

Penelope lifts her hand and feels her forehead between her hairline. When she brings it down, she sees what Josie is talking about.

“Oh.” Penelope somewhat smiles trying to help Josie not seem so concerned.

“I knew someone should have gone with you. I knew.” Josie shakes her head upset at herself.

“Hey, Josie I’m fine.” Penelope tries to reassure her.

Josie just ignores her and turns to Lizzie. “Can you go in the bathroom and get the first aid kit I have; I need to clean this up.” 

Lizzie stands and quickly makes her way in there grabbing the kit and handing it to Josie. Josie opens in and gets the alcohol swabs out and gently dabs Penelope’s forehead.  
Penelope only winces once as she looks right at Josie. “I’m sorry.” Penelope whispers.

Josie looks back at Penelope softening a bit. “I know.” Josie sighs finishing cleaning up the wound. She grabs a band aid and puts it on to help. 

“What happened Penelope?” Josie questions again.

“When I got to his office, there were already two men asking him about a key? He was in a compromising position, so I just helped. I must have gotten the cut somehow; I honestly don’t remember.” Penelope tries to explain. 

“Where is he now?” Lizzie asks listening in.

“He told me to keep you guys safe and he was going to take care of it, but I don’t think that is the right thing to do.” Penelope says knowing their dad can’t do it alone. 

“You were hurt, I don’t think we should go out and do anything.” Josie questions not happy about this.

“It was just a scratch Jo Jo. I’m fine, I promise.” Penelope tries to tell Josie as she gives her hand a squeeze.

“I agree with Penelope. We can’t just wait around.” Lizzie says knowing they aren’t the type of people to just stay still. 

Josie sighs and sits on the bed. “We need to figure out how to get them trapped or out. I think we should recruit a few other students to help.” Josie suggests.

“There’s only one problem.” Penelope looks to both Josie and Lizzie worried.

“What?” Lizzie asks.

“They took all the students’ powers somehow.” Penelope knows this is going to be tougher than they thought. 

“Then how do we have them?” Josie asks. 

“I think because we weren’t here when they first took over the school, they couldn’t take ours. So, we are the only ones that can help.” Penelope says not really knowing how but thinking that could be it.

“I still think we should find Hope, Landon and MG. Maybe they know more about what is going on.” Josie suggests.

Penelope nods knowing they can’t take down the army of men on their own. 

“So, do we split up and go get everyone, or go together?” Josie asks.

“You two go together and find Hope, and I’ll go find MG and Kaleb.” Lizzie suggests. 

“Lizzie we shouldn’t split up.” Josie argues.

“Josie, it is the best plan. Lizzie is strong enough to defend herself, plus we need to get them together as quickly as possible.” Penelope thinks splitting up is a risk but makes the most sense.

“We need to have a meeting place.” Josie states still not too sure about them splitting up.

“Let’s meet in the shed by the creek. I don’t think anyone will be outside of the school that far.” Penelope suggests.

“Okay.” Lizzie says as she gets ready to leave.

Josie stops her first and Lizzie turns around. “If you aren’t there soon after we get there, I’m coming to look for you.” Josie says matter of factly.

Lizzie just nods before cloaking herself and heading out.

Penelope sees how worried Josie is about Lizzie and walks closer to her lifting her chin. “Lizzie will be fine Josie. She’s smart enough to keep herself hidden.” 

Josie still looks a little nervous but understands. “Okay, but I’m serious Penelope, if she isn’t back when we get there, I’m going to look for her.” 

“I’ll go with you.” Penelope smiles and caresses Josie’s cheek trying to keep her as calm and reassured as possible. 

Josie squeezes Penelope’s hand and sighs. “You aren’t going anywhere by yourself again.” Josie says to Penelope still worried about her.

“Okay.” Penelope smiles as Josie leans in and gives her a kiss. 

“You are okay though right?” Josie asks one more time.

“Yes, I’m fine I promise. It’s a superficial wound babe.” Penelope knows Josie worries too much, but that is one thing she loves about her. 

“Okay. Where should we look first for Hope?” Josie asks knowing they need to get going.

“I would guess that Hope was smart enough to avoid being caught. Should we just check her room first?” Penelope suggests knowing it sounds stupid for her to be in their but maybe that is the safest place to be. 

“It is the closest to us. Let’s hope she is there.” Josie says looking to Penelope.

“You ready?” Penelope asks as Josie nods. 

Penelope holds Josie’s hand and looks out to see if they are safe to go. 

Josie decides to siphon some magic to help Penelope keep them both cloaked before heading out. When Penelope looks out, she doesn’t see anyone. She leads Josie out slowly closing the door behind them. They get to the front of the dorms and head to the left where Hope’s room is. When they are almost there, they hear something from behind. Penelope looks and sees two men coming their way. She silently gestures for Josie to move to the wall with her as they get out of the way. 

The men continue walking right past them before one of them stops and turns around. 

“Do you see something?” The other man asks. 

“I thought I felt something, but it could just be the air.” He says as he turns back heading the direction he was going. 

Penelope lets out her breath. “That was close.” Penelope whispers to Josie. 

“Too close. We are almost there.” Josie states as they continue making their way down the hall. 

They reach Hopes dorm room and turn the knob. It’s unlocked which isn’t a good sign. They slowly make it in not wanting it to be too loud. Once they get in, they don’t see anyone or anything out of place. 

“I don’t think she’s here, shit.” Penelope starts to say as she hears a noise coming from the bathroom. 

They look up and see it’s Hope. “Am I happy to see you two.” Hope rushes to them and gives them a hug.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm trying to update as quickly as I can, but want to make sure it's a good chapter! Hope you enjoy!

“How did you manage to get away without them seeing you?” Josie asks. 

“Luckily I was out by the lake when I heard all the commotion at the school. Suddenly, I was knocked unconscious and when I woke up, I didn’t have my powers. They must have done something too us. I finally made my way back to my dorm because I honestly didn’t know what else to do.” Hope responds just happy to see Josie and Penelope. 

“We just got in from visiting our mom. Lizzie is looking for MG and Kaleb. We figured we could all meet at the shed by the lake and think of a plan.” Josie tells Hope. 

“Okay, that makes sense. I know where Rafael and Landon are. They took off towards the woods when they saw what was happening. If we can get them and head to the shed, we will have a better chance. You guys still have your powers, right?” Hope asks. 

“Yeah, that’s how we got to you. So far I’ve seen at least six men but there are probably more.” Penelope tells Hope. 

“They have the school surrounded, but there are always different passageways that we can take that they don’t know about.” Hope says knowing that the school created these special passageways for the students in case of emergencies. 

“We can worry about that later. We need to find everyone and get a plan before we get caught.” Josie knows the only way to get what they need is to figure it out together. 

“Okay. Let’s get to the shed and then meet up with Lizzie, then go after everyone else.” Penelope says as Hope and Josie nod in agreement. 

“Wait.” Hope starts. “They will be able to see me.” Hope forgets, just now remember she doesn’t have her powers. 

“Josie siphon from me. I have enough power to last until we make it to the shed.” Penelope suggests knowing they need to get going.

“Penelope that’s too risky. You may not have enough.” Josie really doesn’t want to risk it knowing she already used a lot of her strength to help her dad. 

“I’ll be fine. Come on.” Penelope insists. Josie hesitates once more before siphoning from Penelope trying to take just enough. 

Once they are all cloaked, they head out of the room. There’s no sign of the men so they head left out the door. Once outside they see two men patrolling the outer part of the school. Hope stops and puts her hand out to stop Josie and Penelope. She looks at them and points to the men letting them know they need to be careful. 

Hope points towards the woods that is the opposite direction of the men. Josie and Penelope nod as they slowly head towards the woods as quiet as possible. They make it far enough away and uncloak themselves trying to save their strength. 

Penelope is a little disoriented from using so much of her power but tries to play it off before Josie sees. 

Josie continues to walk with Hope until she notices Penelope lagging behind them. She turns around and sees Penelope leaning against a tree. Josie runs over to her and hugs her around the waist. 

“I told you not to use so much of your power.” Josie shakes her head not really upset but more worried about Penelope. 

“I’ll be fine, I just need to rest for a second. Let’s get to the shed before we start talking about this.” Penelope tells Josie as she nods and continues to help Penelope the rest of the way. 

They get to the shed and are thankful there isn’t anyone in site. Josie sits Penelope down as Hope looks outside the shed to make sure no one followed them. 

“Where’s Lizzie?” Josie asks panicking as she looks around and sees no sign of her sister. 

“Josie, it is going to take some time for her to get back, give it a few minutes.” Penelope knows Josie is just worried, but panicking will only make things worse. 

Hope walks back in. “Looks clear. I don’t see any sign of the men out here. They must not know about this place yet.” 

“That’s good. Some place for everyone to meet.” Penelope responds in agreement.

“I’m going to go get Rafael and Landon while you guys wait for Lizzie.” Hope suggests knowing it is a waste of time to sit around. 

“You sure you should go alone with no powers?” Josie questions. 

“I don’t think I’ll run into anyone out here, plus I don’t need my powers to kick someone’s ass.” Hope smiles. 

“So confident aren’t we.” Penelope smirks as Hope just smiles back before heading out. 

Josie walks over to Penelope and sits next to her. “How are you feeling?” Josie asks knowing Penelope used a lot of her power to help Hope.

“I feel fine, I can’t use my powers right now, but I will be able too in a bit.” Penelope says as Josie smiles towards her before looking back at the door. 

Penelope looks over to Josie knowing she is still worried about Lizzie. She puts her hand on her thigh to get her attention.

Josie looks over to Penelope. “I know it feels like it’s been a while, but she will be back with MG and Kaleb in no time.” Penelope doesn’t know if that is one hundred percent true, but hopes it is. 

As soon as she does the door to the shed swings open as Penelope jumps up in front of Josie out of instinct. MG and Kaleb rush in out of breath. 

Josie starts to look behind them and sees no sign of her sister. “Where’s Lizzie?!” Josie starts to panic moving in front of Penelope.

“She was helping us get out and somehow one of the triads saw us and she told us to keep running here so we did.” MG says exacerbated from all the running.

“You just left her?! Why would you just leave her!” Josie is clearly upset as she starts to pace back and forth, her hands balled into fists. 

“We were going to stay but we are useless Josie. We don’t have powers, she said she could handle it.” Kaleb starts to say.

“I don’t care! Did they follow you here?! Why would you leave her?” Josie stops abruptly and turns towards both Kaleb and MG, clearly upset by this news.

Penelope isn’t quite sure of what to do so she walks over to her and puts her hand on her shoulder gently trying to calm her down. “Josie.” 

Josie shrugs Penelope off and turns around. “No. This isn’t okay. I’m going after her.” Josie starts to head towards the door. Penelope quickly gets in front of her and stops in front of the door, looking at Josie.

“Move Penelope.” Josie says sternly as she tries to push past Penelope.

“Josie, we will go find Lizzie, but let’s be rational and think about our plan first. We can’t just run in there and get her back; we don’t even know where she is.” Penelope tries to be reasonable knowing Josie isn’t thinking straight. 

Josie looks at Penelope and breaths out as she steps back and puts her hands by her side pausing. “Okay.” Josie calms herself for the moment, as she moves back and sits down.

“What’s the plan?” Josie asks knowing Penelope is right. 

Penelope looks to MG and Kaleb. “Where were you when she was captured?” 

“We were hiding in the cellar down below. They hadn’t captured us yet, but we could hear them upstairs. Then when we heard a noise we panicked until we saw Lizzie. She came in and told us we needed to go and get out. I told her no we can’t leave her, but she insisted and said she can handle it since she had her powers. She told us where everyone was meeting, and we ran.” MG tells both Josie and Penelope and seems upset at the fact that they left Lizzie alone. 

MG walks over to Josie and looks down at her. “I’m sorry Josie, we shouldn’t have left her.” MG sounds sincere as all the adrenaline wears off from the run.

“She told you to leave and when Lizzie is adamant about something it’s hard to change her mind. Plus, you guys don’t have your powers, but I do, so either we think of a plan or I’m going alone.” Josie is still upset but wanting to just find her sister.

“We can get to the cellar without too much trouble, the only problem is now they know we are here so that could create some problems. The more triads we can take out the better off we will be getting to her.” Penelope doesn’t really know what they will be walking into, but she isn’t going too let Josie go alone.

“Okay, tell Hope, Landon and Rafael we will be back, but don’t let them come after us.” Josie says as they start to make their way out of the shed. 

When they walk out Penelope stops Josie with her hand. Josie turns to look at her wondering what she needs.

“I just want to make sure you are thinking straight Josie. We can’t just run into something guns a blazing without thinking about this.” Penelope knows when it comes to Lizzie, Josie will do anything and sometimes that isn’t the smartest decision. 

“I won’t.” Josie responds trying to believe herself.

Penelope just nods and let’s go of Josie’s hand knowing it’s pointless to think she will watch out for herself. 

Josie looks around first before heading out of the woods back towards the school. They don’t sense anyone or see anyone, so they continue quietly walking through the brush. As they get closer to the school, they see a few men outside patrolling right by the entrance of the cellar. Penelope pulls Josie to the side and they lean down, so they aren’t seen. 

“You go left and I’ll go right. We can sneak up on them and use the sleeping spell. We are going to have to move them somehow, so it doesn’t look suspicious.” Josie suggests.

Penelope nods and leans in to give Josie a kiss. “For good luck.” Penelope whispers wanting Josie to be calm. Josie smiles back before they start their plan. 

Josie makes it to the first triad, as he turns towards the other direction walking his path. She gets as close behind him as she can before using the sleeping spell. The man drops to the ground with a loud thump, which catches the other triad's attention, who turns towards the noise. Before he can make his way over to the sound, Penelope uses her magic to knock him out as well. They drag them both away out of the line of site in case someone else comes along. They take their guns and hide them in the bushes trying to make sure the men can’t use them if by chance they wake up. 

“Let’s use this door.” Josie suggests pointing to the corner. They walk towards it and check before making it in. They walk through the corridor to get to the cellar. As they slowly open the door, they hear voices from inside. Josie goes first as Penelope follows, closing the door gently behind them. When they get closer, they hear someone yelling. 

“You think you can outsmart us! I know you didn’t come alone, who else is with you?!” They hear as they try to get closer. 

“I came back by myself! I couldn’t stay with my family any longer.” Josie hears Lizzie’s voice say. 

“I don’t know why you are here, but you aren’t going to get away with this.” Lizzie continues. 

“We’ll see about that. We already have your dad and now we have you. It’s just a matter of time before I get what I want.” The triad responds as Josie can see Lizzie tied up with the man standing over her.

“Keep thinking that asshole.” Lizzie says smirking at him before she gets backhanded. The impact makes her turn her head as she tries to regain her vision. 

“Maybe you’ll think twice next time before you use that smart mouth of yours again.” The man spits out getting angrier by the second.

“You do what you have too, but you won’t get anything out of me.” Lizzie yells back. The triad gets a menacing look on his face as he points the gun towards Lizzie.

“You are one ballsy kid, I’ll give you that, but not a very smart one.” He starts to say.

Josie can’t take much more of this as she looks to Penelope and rushes towards him. Penelope decides to stay hidden while he focuses on Josie. 

“Hey! Why don’t you pick on somebody your own size!” Josie yells as the man turns around too look at her.

“I knew she wasn’t the only one. My my, you guys aren’t the smartest of the bunch, are you?” He starts to laugh as he gets ready to point the gun at Josie. 

“No!” Lizzie starts to yell as Penelope comes from behind and rips his arm down knocking the gun out of his hand. He turns and shoves Penelope as hard as he can throwing her against the wall hitting it will all her force and falls. 

Josie reacts using her power and anger to throw a fireball directly at him. It hits him in the stomach as he is thrown so hard against the wall it starts to crack. He tries to get up, but Josie knocks him out with one more. 

She rushes over to Penelope who isn’t moving. “Penelope! Penelope!” Josie yells as she tries lifting Penelope up towards her brushing her hair trying to get a response. 

“Come on babe, wake up.” Josie continues as she has tears forming in her eyes. 

Penelope slowly starts to open her eyes gathering her bearings. As she looks up, she sees Josie staring down at her. 

“Hey.” Josie smiles in relief. Penelope starts to slowly blink her eyes as she feels the sharp pain in her back and cries out. 

“What hurts?” Josie asks worriedly.

“My back.” Penelope barely whispers out as she lays back onto the ground because the pain is unbearable. 

“Let me ease some of your pain babe.” Josie starts to put her hand to Penelope’s chest healing her as much as she can just to get her up and moving. It takes a minute, but Penelope is starting to sit up.

“That’s good.” Penelope says pushing Josie’s hand away, not wanting to drain Josie too much.

“No Penelope, that can’t be enough.” Josie knows she is still in a lot of pain as she tries to continue to heal her, but Penelope stops her.

“I’ll be fine Josie. Let’s just get Lizzie and get back to the shed. You can heal me more there.” Josie is skeptical but nods and agrees. 

She looks over to Lizzie and rushes to her. “Why would you try to do this by yourself?!” Josie yells somewhat angry but more concerned as she starts to untie her. 

“I didn’t think there would be so many. I had them, but one caught me off guard.” Lizzie replies as she gets up. She looks over and sees Penelope slowly making her way over to them.

“You okay?” She asks knowing that had to hurt.

“I’ll be fine, let’s just get going before more come.” Penelope just wants to go somewhere safer.

“Did you find Hope?” Lizzie asks as they begin to exit.

“Yes, she went after Landon and Rafael. She will probably be back by the time we get there.” Josie says as they look out too see no one near so they go out the door.

“I see you guys planned this better than I did.” Lizzie says as they step passed the two men unconscious on the floor.

“Penelope is the rational one, without her we would all be trapped too.” Josie looks over to Penelope knowing she is in a lot of pain.

Lizzie just nods as they finally make their way through the woods. Josie looks over to Penelope who is looking paler than normal. 

“You don’t look so good babe.” Josie wraps a hand around her waist holding her up. 

Lizzie gets to her other side and looks just as concerned. “Let’s get back.” Lizzie says as they practically carry Penelope. They finally make it and open the shed to see MG, Kaleb, Hope, Landon and Rafael all talking. They turn towards the shed when they hear the door open.

“What happened to Penelope?” Hope asks as Josie and Lizzie set her on the blanket letting her lay down.

“She was thrown pretty hard against the wall. I tried to heal her as much as I could while we were there, but she didn’t want me to use all of my strength.” Josie tells Hope looking back to Penelope.

“We need her healthy if our plan is going to work. Why don’t you and Lizzie heal her some more.” Hope suggests knowing they need her to be okay.

“Yeah you are right.” Josie goes to Penelope’s side as she takes her hand in hers. “Hey, Lizzie and I are going to try and heal you as much as we can. We can’t use all our power and we can’t heal you fully, but we should be able to make most of the pain go away.” Josie calmly tells Penelope who looks miserable.

Penelope just nods as Josie looks to Lizzie who is on the opposite side. She lets go of Penelope’s hand and grabs Lizzie's as they both press their hands to her chest. They see the glow as they continue to heal Penelope. 

After a few minutes they let go and step back. Penelope starts to sit up and breathes in slowly. “Thank you.” Penelope hates getting help but knew she needed it.

Lizzie starts to walk towards Hope to give Josie and Penelope a moment. 

Josie smiles at Penelope and wraps her in a hug as she tightens her arms around her. Penelope hugs Josie back closing her eyes and relishing in the moment. Josie leans back to look at Penelope. “No more getting hurt, I don’t think my heart can handle it.” Josie is on the verge of tears knowing how much this situation is dangerous for all of them, but she couldn’t bear losing Penelope.

“Same to you. I am so glad I have you in my life Josie. I love you.” Penelope smiles at Josie leaning in to give her a kiss.

“Love you too.” Josie whispers to Penelope smiling back.

“Now we need to all put our heads together and think of a plan to stop them.” Josie tells Penelope as they go to join the rest of the group.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Again this is my first time writing for this fandom so hopefully it does it justice.


End file.
